You did what?
by slayer0109
Summary: The girls are in college now and on vacation in the United States. The best time to tell their friends about their relationship would be now, but what happens when things don't work out exactly as planned?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey there, this is the beginning of something I thought could be fun. It is rated M, I know there is at least 1 swear word in this chapter, which I usually try not to use. Anyways that being said I hope you enjoy the chapter! I would really like to thank Maldytah for helping me out with this one, I had written it out had it looked over and then redid it and I'm glad I did because I think one turned out a lot better. By the way the _Italics _are a flashback, just fyi.

* * *

Ogasawara Sachiko sighed as she thought about everything that had just happened in the hotel room. She was disappointed in herself that she couldn't say what was on her mind, that she and Yumi were in love and a couple.

It had been planned for awhile that she and Yumi would tell their friends of their relationship on this trip, but when the time came things didn't work out as planned.

_Sachiko paced back and forth a few times before looking into the mirror, she knew this moment was coming, but she could never be fully prepared. She was going to tell all of her friends from the Yamayurikai that her and Yumi had become more than just sisters. They had fallen in love over the years and once Yumi entered college they had officially started dating, though it was all very secretive._

_Sachiko would take Yumi out to dinner and movies after school and tell her parents that she was busy with school work. Their friends knew nothing of this relationship as they did not see Sachiko or Yumi nearly as much as they had in high school._

_It was a few months ago that Sachiko and Yumi had talked about finally revealing their relationship to their friends. They both felt it was a necessary step to take if they were to take the next step in their relationship, which both of them were ready for._

_They had spent plenty of nights together, though they had never slept together. They had come close a few times though, the fear of doing it without the other being ready had stopped them. In the end like every other time they would make out and fall asleep with one another._

_When the talk of their yearly trip came up, which was a new tradition the girls started after graduating, the talk of telling their friends started again. Both agreed that it might be the best time to do it, they were rarely all together and on top of it they would both be together with all of them. Of course they feared how their friends would take it, mainly Youko who was like a mother to the rose sisters._

_It was that very thought of what Youko would say or do that had Sachiko taking a deep breath in front of the mirror. She could hear Yumi greeting everyone as they entered the room, Sachiko knew she would have to leave this bathroom soon and then face her fears._

_With a few more mental preparations Sachiko made her way out of the bathroom and started greeting her friends who were sitting around the room waiting to leave._

_"Are you ready to go now?" Youko asked as Sachiko joined Yumi at her side, this was the moment she had been waiting for. It was the perfect opportunity._

"_A-Actually. . . We have something to tell you before we go." Yumi started as planned._

_Sachiko could feel her legs go a little weak from nerves, she knew this wouldn't be easy._

"_What is it?" Youko asked curiously as Sachiko took a deep breath._

_"Onee-sama. . ." Sachiko started as she felt her heart race and her palms sweat. "W-We asked you all to meet us here to tell you something. . ." Sachiko continued nervously followed by a long silence._

"_What is it Sachiko?" Youko asked as the others waited silently for what she had to say._

_Sachiko swallowed as she glanced up to her Onee-sama and felt her heart beat even faster if possible. "Y-Yumi and I...We are. . ."_

"_Are what?" Sei asked getting a little anxious to leave._

_Sachiko froze for a second before saying the first thing that she could with her mind screaming at her. "We are just so happy that everyone could be here with us tonight."_

"_That's it?" Sei asked as Sachiko looked away from Yumi, feeling nothing but shame running through her. She knew she had let Yumi down, something she had never wanted to do. This wasn't easy for either of them, but the fact that Sachiko had promised Yumi she would do it made this all the worse. She became scared when the time came and couldn't say what she had wanted to._

_Yumi of course tried not to show emotion as she glanced up to Sachiko a little surprised before looking back to Youko, who had seen that something was going on. After all, Youko was like a mother to the rose family, she could tell very easy when her younger sisters weren't telling her something._

_All Yumi could do was smile and agree with Sachiko. "Yes. . . We just wanted say we we're happy." Yumi said with a slightly depressed tone towards the end as she tried to smile. She was disappointed, but not with Sachiko, she knew this was hard and that this might happen. She was disappointed that it was still a secret, she was saddened that her relationship with Sachiko was still unknown._

_Sachiko on the other hand couldn't help but feel terrible about what she had just done. She had let Yumi down for a stupid reason, unfortunately her natural response of irritation kicked in instead of the sadness that she felt._

Sachiko looked at Yumi wanting to tell her sorry, that was until Yumi looked at her and she had to turn away. She figured Yumi would be upset as she had seemed so excited about revealing it, something that Sachiko had wished happened.

"Sachiko, what happened?" Yumi asked in a concerned voice once they stepped inside the elevator, which Sachiko misunderstood. She couldn't admit to Yumi she got scared, an Ogasawara would never admit something like that.

"It was nothing." Sachiko responded quickly as Yumi glanced down to the floor unsure of what she should feel. Is it possible that Sachiko didn't want to tell them for a reason, what would that reason be? Yumi couldn't help but think about it in her head, unfortunately, her normal response was to panic and assume the worst. Sachiko didn't want others to know because she didn't plan on being with Yumi much longer.

Yumi put her head down, staring at the carpet in the elevator they were riding in. She remained silent the whole rest of the trip, something Sachiko would have noticed if she could stand to look at her.

Once the doors opened though Yumi couldn't help but ask once more. "Sachiko, what happened?" Yumi asked again as Sachiko took a deep breath, hearing Yumi ask again didn't help her feel better and the fact that they were in public didn't help anything, Sachiko was being her stubborn when troubled self.

"I told you, Yumi. Don't worry about it." Sachiko responded again, she couldn't tell Yumi she froze in fear at that point.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Yumi asked again, pressing the issue more, something she had become a little more comfortable with since high school.

Sachiko glanced to Yumi confused for a second as Yumi's point finally got to her and a look of irritation came across her face. "No, Yumi. There is nothing I need to tell you. I told you it was nothing." Sachiko said unsure as to why her normal response was to seem upset, she only wished at this moment that she could drop this habit.

There was a long pause as Yumi thought about Sachiko's words carefully. She could hear the annoyance in Sachiko's tone but couldn't help but ask one last question. "Are you planning on leaving me?" Yumi asked as her she felt her heart clench.

Sachiko paused for a moment too shocked to say anything, had Yumi just really asked her that? She couldn't imagine leaving Yumi. She waited too long though because when she turned to Yumi to say something she could see a tear in Yumi's eye. "Yumi. . ."

"No." Yumi interjected with a sniffle. "Just go. If you don't want to be with me just leave." Yumi said as Sachiko stood frozen for a second hearing words she had never even imagined being in a nightmare.

"Yumi, I'm sorry." Sachiko said as she reached a hand out towards her, but was pushed away by Yumi's hand.

"No, just leave me alone! Don't try and comfort me when you just broke up with me." Yumi said with a sob as she took one last breath.

"Yumi, you don't understand." Sachiko tried to argue, but it was no good. She wasn't getting through to Yumi who wasn't thinking clearly.

"I understand just fine. We're through, now just leave me alone!" Yumi cried as she turned away from Sachiko and made her way towards the doors.

Sachiko was paralyzed, this had to be wrong, this had to be a nightmare of some sort. She was sure that she was sleeping, so sure that she pinched herself, but to no effect. She could feel it and with that knowledge, a wave of pain big enough to cripple an army washed over her. She felt the pain radiate from her heart and take her breath away as her knees fell weak, she was in shock.

"Yumi. . ." Sachiko breathed as she caught one last glimpse of the girl leave the building. Sachiko was now alone, unsure of exactly what just happened. The one thing that was sure though, was that Yumi said Sachiko had broken up with her.

"Sachiko, what are you doing? Come play some games with us." Youko said as she approached the girl from the crowd. "Where's Yumi-chan?" She asked as Sachiko took one sharp breath and then lost it.

She couldn't hold it in anymore, no upbringing in the world could stop this hurt inside of her from bursting out.

"Sachiko?" Youko asked as Sachiko bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, trying desperately to stop the tears that started flowing. For the first time ever, Sachiko was crying in public and once it started, it only got worse.

Youko looked back towards Sei and the others who couldn't quite see what was going on, but took there leave when Youko waved them off. "Sachiko, what happened?" Youko asked as Sachiko covered her face with her hands and started to cry a little louder. "Come on, let's go to the room." Youko said as she put her arm around Sachiko and led her back towards the elevator.

Youko was silent for a moment to give Sachiko a little time to collect her thoughts once she was sitting on the bed inside the hotel room. She could only imagine Sachiko was upset over the announcement earlier, which was a bit odd.

"Sachiko, where is Yumi?" Youko asked again as Sachiko caught her breath and wiped her eyes.

"She's gone." Sachiko managed to say before another wave of hurt hit her bringing more tears to her eyes.

"She's gone? She's gone where, Sachiko? Is she in trouble?" Youko asked getting a little frantic as she went for the phone.

"She left me, Onee-sama." Sachiko said as Youko paused before setting the phone back down on the hook.

"She gave your rosary back?" Youko asked a little shocked as Sachiko shook her head.

"She thinks I broke up with her." Sachiko cried in response as Youko went to say something but was silenced as Sachiko's words sunk in.

"B-Broke up?" Youko mindlessly asked as Sachiko nodded.

"I was supposed to tell everyone tonight about our relationship, but I was scared. I couldn't and now she thinks I broke up with her." Sachiko explained as she fell back onto the bed and covered her face, never before had she cried like this.

Youko remained silent for a moment before sighing to herself and taking a seat on the bed. "Sachiko. . . Where did Yumi go?" Youko asked calmly as Sachiko wiped her eyes once more.

"I-I don't know." Sachiko said as Youko thought for a moment.

"Sachiko, remain quiet, I will call her." Youko said as Sachiko nodded slightly.

. . .

Yumi sighed as she took another shot and set the small glass down on the bar, never in her life had she felt like drinking, but now it seemed like the best option. "Another one please." Yumi said as the bartender passed by.

Yumi grabbed the glass that set in front of her and looked at the alcohol as she thought about pushing Sachiko's hand away. She thought about what she said to Sachiko, especially the part about breaking up with Sachiko which was the push she needed to down the drink in her hand.

"Tough night?" An American woman asked as she sat down by Yumi and ordered herself and Yumi a drink.

"You have no idea." Yumi said as the bartender left the two to make their drinks.

"Is she worth this?" The woman asked as she motioned with her eyes towards the empty glasses collecting in front of Yumi.

"This and many more." Yumi replied as she heard her phone ring. "One second." Yumi said as she saw that it was Youko calling and stood to take the call.

"Hello?" Yumi answered as she tried to find a quieter spot to talk.

"Yumi, where are you? Is Sachiko with you?" Youko asked as Yumi paused before sighing slightly.

"Y-Yes, she is with me. We decided to get a drink across the street from the hotel." Yumi explained as Youko grinned.

"Alright, will we see you two in a little while then?" Youko asked as Yumi again paused.

"I don't know. We may end up staying out a little late, we will be back to the hotel tonight though, I promise." Yumi replied.

"Alright, well you two have fun. Don't get in any trouble." Youko said as she hung up and Yumi closed her phone with a sigh before heading back towards the bar. Truth be told she would be alright finding trouble tonight, anything to take this pain away from her would be welcomed.

Yumi had no idea how she would explain it if Sachiko showed up with them, but then again, Yumi couldn't imagine anywhere else she would go. They were on vacation in the United States, Sachiko didn't know anyone, at least that Yumi knew of.

The American girl smiled once Yumi sat back down and took a drink. "The names, Christina, what's yours?" She asked as Yumi set her drink down and turned to her.

"Yumi, my name is Yumi."

Christina smiled as she placed a hand on Yumi's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "That's a very pretty name, Yumi. . . Now why don't you tell me what happened."

Yumi turned back to her drink with a sigh before taking a big gulp and nodding, she was going to need all the help she could get to talk about this.

. . .

"So she planned on leaving you huh?" Christina asked as Yumi finished another drink and her explanation.

"Yes...Well, I guess I don't know." Yumi said correcting herself as she thought over what was said exactly, which wasn't easy considering how much she had drank.

"That's a shame, you're such a pretty girl." Christina said as she ran her finger up and down Yumi's arm that was closest to her. "I would never let a pretty think like you out of my sight."

Yumi smiled as she turned her head towards Christina and raised her glass to her before gulping it down. Unaware that Sachiko had just arrived in the bar she was at.

"In fact, why don't we go back to my hotel. I think I would be able to appreciate you better there." Christina said as she leaned close to Yumi's ear and let her hand explore a little of Yumi's back.

Sachiko's temper immediately flared when she saw this, all pain and hurt had completely left her body for the moment that it took her to make it to where Yumi was sitting. Without even a moments hesitation Sachiko pulled Christina's hand away and pushed her shoulder a bit so she wasn't so close to Yumi.

"Listen I don't know who you are or what your intentions are, but this girl is taken. Now leave." Sachiko demanded as Christina rolled her eyes.

"Ah, so you must be the girl she has been talking about. I figured with a girl as pretty as this you would come running back. Just to let you know though, she has already moved on. In fact we were just about to retire to my room for the night, isn't that right Yumi?" Christina asked as she grabbed Yumi's wrist and stood up.

"She isn't going anywhere. Yumi isn't that type of girl and I never broke up with her. She is still my girlfriend, she just over reacted." Sachiko explained as she removed Christina's hand from Yumi once again. "Now I'm not going to ask you again, leave."

"Didn't you hear me? She doesn't want you anymore, she has agreed to come home with me." Christina said as she got Yumi's drunken attention. "You want to go home with me isn't that right Yumi. We can have all sorts of fun tonight."

Yumi looked at Christina and then to Sachiko, she couldn't make out anything clearly, she didn't drink often and tonight she had drank way more than she should have. The only thing registering in her mind was, "go home." That sounded great to Yumi and with that in mind, she stood to her feet only to immediately fall forward.

Sachiko quickly jumped to attention and caught Yumi from falling before helping her to stand better. "Come on Yumi, let's go back to the hotel room."

"Excuse me, she is coming back with me so get your hands off her, she is mine." Christina said as she grabbed for Yumi but was stopped dead in her tracks when Sachiko took it upon herself to slap Christina as hard as she possibly could.

"Hey what's going on over here?" The bartender asked as Christina held her face.

Sachiko bowed her head to the bartender as she stabilized Yumi. "Sorry, this girl won't leave us alone." Sachiko said as Christina looked at Sachiko in disbelief.

"I won't leave you alone?!" Christina said shaking her head. "You know what I don't care anymore. Take her home and let her realize what a bitch you are tomorrow morning." Christina said as she threw her hands up in surrender and walked away, which she was lucky for because Sachiko had never come so close to killing someone.

"Thank you." Yumi slurred as Sachiko sat her down in her chair. "I already have someone. . ." Yumi explained with a sigh. "She is the best person in the world, I couldn't imagine living without her."

Sachiko paused as her curiosity sparked, Yumi didn't seem to realize who she was talking to. "Why don't you tell me about her?" Sachiko asked as she took a seat next to Yumi.

Yumi smiled before waving down the bartender. "First we need a drink." Yumi said as the bartender acknowledged Yumi and started the drinks.

"I don't think you really need anymore, why don't you let me finish this one." Sachiko said once the drinks were given to them." Unfortunately, Yumi didn't seem to understand what was fully going on and ordered another.

"Yumi, why don't you tell me about this girl. I'll handle the drinks." Sachiko said as another two glasses were set down in front of her. "Can I get the tab, we're done drinking for the night." Sachiko said as the bartender glanced to Yumi and nodded at her with a thankful expression.

"I don't even know where to begin. . ." Yumi said as she rested her head on her hand and tried hard to think, which wasn't easy.

"What is she like?" Sachiko asked as Yumi giggled.

"She's wonderful... She could make even the straightest girl question her sexuality." Yumi laughed as Sachiko blushed a little. "She's gorgeous and way out of my league. . . I. . . . I still don't know how I ever caught her attention." Yumi went on to say as Sachiko started on the drinks.

"I don't know. . . She must of thought I was funny or something." Yumi rambled on as her mind wandered. "I always hoped it was because she loved me, but I every time I think about it, it can't be true. I'm just an ordinary girl that has nothing special about her. . . "

"Sachiko, though. . . She is...She is beautiful, rich, and...sexy." Yumi giggled once again as Sachiko listened closely, which was a little embarrassing. She knew Yumi was drunk, but what she was saying seemed to be from deep within her. "She is everything to me. . ." Yumi said as she held an empty glass in front of her again. "I don't want to live a life without her. I love her more than anything in this world."

"Do you have anyone like that?" Yumi slurred again as Sachiko smiled at her warmly.

"Yes, I do. She is the most amazing girl in the world and no matter what she does, I will always love her." Sachiko said as Yumi giggled again.

"We are lucky women." Yumi replied as Sachiko smiled and took a drink, it would be awhile before she made her way home with Yumi. She was enjoying this chat and she knew that when the morning came she could use it to apologize.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright so there it is, I hope you liked it, I had quite a bit of fun with it. The next chapter is where things get interesting :). I can't say when the next chapter will be out though, my brother has just had his last surgery (he got into pretty serious accident) and I've been a little busy myself. Feel free to PM or leave a review if you got questions or anything, I love hearing from everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Yumi grumbled quietly as she pressed her head into the pillow hoping it would relieve some of the throbbing pain she was feeling. She didn't want to get up, her head was killing her, the least she could do was take some headache medicine and try and go back to sleep.

That sounded like a great idea to Yumi, who was still barley conscious as she tried to move her arm but failed.

"_In fact we were just about to retire to my room for the night, isn't that right Yumi?"_

Yumi froze as her eyes popped open wide and she now became aware of the weight on her body. She could remember that girl from the night before saying that, but for the life of her she couldn't remember why.

Yumi's mind began racing, desperately trying to figure out what happened the night before, that was until she felt the weight laying on her shift. She immediately realized whoever this was, she was naked and when Yumi moved her leg a little she also realized she was as bare as she was born.

_What have I done? _Yumi thought as she felt a huge wave of guilt wash over her, especially because she couldn't find the lamp that sat to the right of her bed, this obviously wasn't her room. Unfortunately for Yumi the room had been dark as the blinds were closed, but at the same time she was glad because she really didn't want to see with her own eyes the betrayal.

_Well if you had a chance at staying together with her, it's over now. _Yumi thought as her mind went over the night before, which was supposed to be a joyous occasion. She never would have imagined that she would end up like this, in bed with someone who wasn't Sachiko.

Yumi closed her eyes and cursed herself repeatedly in her head as she thought only of Sachiko and her friends who she imagined were probably wondering where she was. _I'm so stupid, I didn't even give her a chance to talk, what if I was wrong? _Yumi thought as the words Sachiko said to her became clearer in her mind, where as the night before they had been clouded by emotion.

Yumi thought about everything that had happened once more as the thought of her future with Sachiko came into mind, a future where Sachiko wouldn't be with her because she threw it all away.

Yumi couldn't help but a feel tears come to her eyes as she played over what Sachiko would say to her. _I have to get out of here, I can't be here anymore. I need to leave. _Yumi thought as she started to lift the girl off of her, unable to stop herself from crying.

Of course once Yumi started to try and wiggle out from underneath her she started to wake with a groan. "Ooh, my head. . ." She groaned before hearing Yumi's sniffles. "Yumi what's wrong?" She asked becoming instantly more focused even though she had just woken.

Yumi froze as she heard the voice, a familiar voice, a voice that she knew very well. "S-Sachiko?" Yumi asked in amazement as Sachiko yawned and rubbed her forehead.

"What's wrong, Yumi. Why are you crying?" Sachiko asked as Yumi stopped from trying to break free and laid there in shock.

_How. . .? Was it all a dream? _Yumi wondered as she laid her head back down on the pillow, her mind still racing. _This can't be, I remember so clearly Christina asking me to come back with her, how did I end up with Sachiko. . .? Christina isn't here is she? _Yumi questioned as her eyes went wide before quickly feeling around the, thankfully, empty bed.

"Yumi, what are you doing? Why were you crying?" Sachiko asked again as Yumi looked back to Sachiko, which in this dark room didn't do much.

"It was nothing, Sachiko, sorry." Yumi said calmly before she practically jumped out of her skin. "S-Sachiko?!" It was only at that moment that the realization she was in bed nude with Sachiko entered her mind. Never in her life had she been so embarrassed.

Sachiko jumped from Yumi's sudden shriek and sat up immediately straddling Yumi, which only made Yumi lose her breath from the feeling of Sachiko's most precious place touching her. Sachiko quickly leaned over and turned on the small lamp near the left side of the bed. "Yumi, what has gotten into you?" Sachiko asked as she realized Yumi was bare before her eyes, needless to say she was speechless as she stared at the beautiful sight before her. Yumi had grown quite well since her high school days and this was the first time Sachiko had been able to fully appreciate that.

It didn't take long for Yumi to notice the dreamy almost hungry look on Sachiko's face which was accompanied by a very obvious blush. "Sachiko, don't stare it's embarrassing." Yumi whined a moment later before realizing she also had a perfect view of Sachiko's form.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" Sachiko asked as Yumi's eyes wandered south down Sachiko's body.

"Nothing. . ." Yumi said as her cheeks started to turn red and her breaths became heavier, she had always known Sachiko to be beautiful, but this was just too much.

Unfortunately for Yumi Sachiko had been snapped out of her dreamy gaze and was now on the receiving end of embarrassment as she quickly covered her chest with her arms only to see Yumi's eyes travel lower. Sachiko's face turned bright red as she grabbed the covers and wrapped them around her body leaving Yumi still exposed below her.

This of course had brought Yumi back to her senses and as soon as Sachiko was covered she took what was left of the blanket and covered herself with it. Both girls remained silent as they tried to make sense of their current situation.

This of course was much harder for Yumi who could still feel Sachiko's heat against her body. "S-Sachiko. . ." Yumi said before her face turned red and she went quiet in embarrassment.

"What is it, Yumi?" Sachiko asked as she felt Yumi squirm a little below her, her precious place making enough contact to send a jolt through Sachiko's body. Sachiko quickly got off of Yumi and laid down next to her as they situated the blanket so they were both covered again. "Sorry." Sachiko said a little flustered, she never knew a simple touch could have such an effect on her body.

Both girls remained silent for a moment as they looked around the room which looked like a tornado had struck it. The painting that was hung upon the wall was laying on the floor in two pieces, a chair from the small table had laid tipped over near the dresser which looked like it had been forcefully cleared off. The curtains had been torn from the rod that was still barley hanging above the window, there was a broken lamp on the floor, most likely from the dresser. The mattress from the other bed had been sitting halfway on the floor and halfway on the bed, absent of any sheets or blankets which seemed to be laying on the floor near the foot of the bed.

The thing that had caught both of their attention though was what was sitting at the foot of the bed they were both laying in, pointing right at them.

"I-Is that a camera?" Yumi asked as she gazed upon the camera setup on a tripod.

Both girls remained silent as they both looked at each other a little horrified, they were both guessing the same thing.

"It would explain why we're nude." Sachiko said as they stared at one another for a moment. ". . .I bet that would have the answer." Sachiko continued as they both turned back to the camera.

"Do you think we. . . You know." Yumi suggested as Sachiko thought about their current situation.

"Yes." Sachiko replied as they both went quiet for a moment. "What else could we have done?"

"Jenga?" Yumi asked though she knew full well that wasn't the case, no one would fall for that.

Sachiko just raised an eyebrow at her confused before speaking. "Do you remember anything?"

Yumi thought about it for a second before frowning, everything that had happened the night before filling her mind. "Sachiko, last night. . ." Yumi started as she glanced over to her. "Sachiko, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking last night. I didn't give you a chance to explain."

"No, Yumi. I'm the one who is sorry, I couldn't admit to you that. . . I was scared." Sachiko finally admitted as Yumi looked at her confused. "I wanted to tell them, but then when I tried, I couldn't. I really let you down, Yumi. I was too ashamed to even look at you."

Yumi sighed as she thought about her own foolishness. "I'm sorry too though, if I would have just given you a chance to talk then this would have been avoided. I just hope that you can forgive me...because I still love you." Yumi explained as a smile made it's way to Sachiko's face as she turned and kissed Yumi gently on the cheek, her breast pressing again Yumi's arm, which turned her beet red in an instant.

"I love you too, Yumi and something like that won't change that. I have to ask though, do you still think I'm rich, beautiful, and sexy?" Sachiko teased as Yumi looked at her for a moment before her eyes went wide and she blushed deeply.

"Sachiko, I was drunk." Yumi argued as Sachiko pouted.

"So it was a lie then?" Sachiko asked as Yumi blushed even deeper as Sachiko laughed. "You still can't lie to me Yumi."

"Oh ha ha, is it such a crime to think my girlfriend is attractive?" Yumi pouted.

"No, Yumi. There is nothing wrong with that because I think the same thing about you, especially a few minutes ago when this blanket wasn't covering you." Sachiko said playfully as Yumi's face remained red. "I'm sorry, Yumi, I'll stop. . . The truth is, I do find you beautiful and sexy, and I don't care if you're rich, because you're Yumi. You are the girl I fell in love with during high school and you are the same girl I am still in love with right now. . . Yumi, you are everything to me, I wouldn't know how to live my life if you ever left me. . . I guess what I'm trying to say is...I can't live without you."

"Sachiko. . ." Yumi said as she stared towards the girl with an overwhelming love in her heart.

"I love you, Yumi and no matter what happened last night I'm glad I woke up with you. I thought I had really lost you last night." Sachiko admitted as she thought about the night before, but was interrupted only seconds later as she felt Yumi move. It was only a moment later that she felt those lips she thought she had lost touch hers.

Sachiko reacted by wrapping her arms around Yumi's back and pulling her closer, even if it was slightly embarrassing feeling each others bare body. Sachiko didn't want this kiss to end, the thought of possibly losing Yumi had made this kiss so much better than the others.

Yumi was quite surprised when she felt Sachiko pull her down on top of her, though at this moment she didn't mind. She did find it quite hard to not react to the her spine tingling when they touched, she never thought Sachiko could have this effect on her. Her entire body was feeling all sorts of things, enough to make her break the kiss with a small moan as Sachiko's hand moved around her back driving Yumi's remaining senses wild.

Sachiko couldn't help but blush a little from the sound that had escaped her lovers lips and before she knew it she had pressed her lips firmly against Yumi's once more. This kiss was different from the last gentle kiss they had shared, it was firmer, more passionate, and lustful, which had surprised Yumi. Sachiko had lost control of her hands from the small moan that Yumi had produced, all Sachiko could think about was wanting to hear it again.

She would get something close to what she wanted when her hands had enough of exploring Yumi's back and found their way to to her chest.

Yumi sucked in her breath sharply partially from the surprise, but mostly from the jolt that shot through her body. Sachiko was touching her passionately while deepening the kiss, would this be the first time they made love and is it really the best time?

The thought quickly faded from Yumi's mind as she realized one of Sachiko's hands had made it's way from her chest down her and side. She didn't have to question where it was going because soon enough she would find out and when she felt Sachiko's finger touch her, she couldn't help but tense up and make Sachiko worry.

"Yumi. . .?" Sachiko asked without removing her hand, she knew she might have gone too far, but she also knew Yumi well enough to read her body behavior.

"I'm ready." Yumi reassured Sachiko with a blush across her face and a new lustful look in her eyes, something Sachiko had never seen before.

Without anymore words, Sachiko kissed Yumi's lips one last time before traveling down to her neck, while she started getting Yumi to produce moans from her fingers.

It was the first time they made love with one another, sober at least, and though it was embarrassing and gentle, Yumi had eventually started to work on Sachiko. What seemed like an eternity lost in each other really wasn't terribly long.

Sachiko sucked in her breath as she pushed her head into the pillow and arched her back, letting out a moan that she was sure the people on the other side of the wall would hear.

Yumi paused for a moment in a mixture of fear and wonder, she had never heard Sachiko produce such a seductive sound and she couldn't believe that she was the cause of it.

"Yumi. . ." Sachiko breathed as she lowered back down to the bed trying to catch her breath. "That was...amazing." Sachiko continued before pulling Yumi into another long kiss, which Yumi happily went along with.

"I love you, Sachiko." Yumi said once the kiss broke.

Sachiko smiled in response before running a hand through Yumi's hair. "I love you too, Yumi."

"Ow!" Yumi shouted, interrupting Sachiko and her head followed back with Sachiko's hand a little.

Sachiko quickly pulled her hand away from Yumi's head and froze when she saw what had caught the strand of hair that had cause Yumi pain.

Yumi rubbed the back of her head before focusing back on Sachiko and noticing the horrified look on her face. "Sachiko, it's fine, I just wasn't expecting it." Yumi explained though Sachiko didn't seem to notice her say anything. "Sachiko?" Yumi asked as she pulled back and glanced to what Sachiko was looking at.

Yumi quickly covered her mouth with her hands at the sight before her before realizing something was odd about her own hand. There was something there that hadn't been there before. Yumi quickly pulled her hand away and was shocked to see herself in the same situation as Sachiko.

"Is that a ring?" Yumi asked as Sachiko glanced to Yumi's hand quick.

"You have one too?" Sachiko asked as they both looked at each other. "Did we get. . ."

"Married?" Yumi said finishing Sachiko's sentence as they both glanced behind them.

"The camera!" They said in unison as they quickly forgot their worries of being nude with one another and scrambled to open the camera.

"Oh, no it's dead." Sachiko said as she saw the battery icon flash on the playback screen.

"Is that the case it came in?" Yumi asked noticing a box laying on the floor behind the table.

"Yes, I think it is." Sachiko said as she bent over and grabbed the box, practically making Yumi faint from the sight in front of her. "We're going to have to charge it." Sachiko said before realizing she was kneeling on something.

"Oh god." Sachiko said as she stood up and stared at the picture on the chair that she had been kneeling on. She could plainly see her and Yumi standing in front of an arch exchanging rings.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked trying to see what Sachiko was looking at.

"Yumi. . . You're my wife." Sachiko said as the two looked down to the rings on their fingers, unsure as to what they should say.

"W-Wife?" Yumi asked before swallowing and looking back to Sachiko. "What happened last night?" She finally asked as Sachiko remembered the cord in her hand.

"I don't remember, hopefully this camera will tell us, but I think this picture is evidence enough." Sachiko said as she plugged in the camera before handing the photo over to Yumi.

Yumi stared at the picture in disbelief, but it was easy to see Sachiko placing the ring on her finger. "Y-You mean, you're my real wife?" Yumi asked even though she knew the answer. "But I don't even remember it. I wanted our wedding to be perfect." Yumi said somewhat depressed as Sachiko looked at her thoughtfully.

"You thought about marrying me?" Sachiko asked a little sentimentally as Yumi turned her head away in embarrassment.

"Well, I. . . I mean it had crossed my mind what it would be like if we were to get married." Yumi explained a little bashfully as Sachiko smiled.

"You know Yumi, you aren't the only one." Sachiko said a moment later as Yumi looked to her a little surprised. Of course this situation was a little awkward due to the fact that neither of them still had any clothes on.

_Bzzt, Bzzt._

"Is that yours or mine?" Yumi asked as she glanced to the table where her phone was sitting silently.

"My phone." Sachiko said as they both looked around the trashed room trying to figure out which direction the sound was coming from. "It's coming from the bed." Sachiko said as Yumi lifted the covers and found the phone vibrating about halfway down. "That's odd, I usually don't have it set to vibrate." Sachiko said as they both paused and blushed.

"Let's just forget about this." Sachiko said as she quickly and somewhat awkwardly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Sachiko, oh thank god. Where are you? Is Yumi with you?" Youko frantically asked as Sachiko glanced to Yumi who like her was still nude.

"Yes, she is with me." Sachiko confirmed as Youko gave a sigh of relief.

"Everything is alright?" Youko asked hoping Sachiko would know the meaning behind her question, which she did.

"Yes, everything is just fine, it was just a misunderstanding." Sachiko explained before looking back down to the ring on her finger, wondering how she would explain that.

"That is good, but don't think you are off the hook yet. I may have let it slide last night, but you girls have some explaining to do." Youko said as Sachiko glanced to Yumi.

"Are you mad, Onee-sama? I mean that I'm like this." Sachiko asked as Youko sighed.

"I'm not mad, Sachiko. You are still my little sister and always will be. I am just a bit surprised, I knew the wedding with that jerk Suguru was called off which is good, but now I wonder if Yumi had something to do with it." Youko said before shaking her head. "Don't answer that, we will save that question for a nice long talk over lunch. I do want to know where you two are though."

Sachiko glanced around the trashed room and then back to Yumi who was still naked on the bed. "We are at a hotel, we will be leaving soon." Sachiko said mainly because she really had no idea where she was, except that it seemed to be a hotel that would be demanding quite a bit of money. Thankfully that wouldn't be an issue.

"Alright, well we are all about to go down for breakfast so if you we're not at the room you know where we will be." Youko explained.

"Ok, we will be back soon." Sachiko said as she hung the phone up and looked to Yumi, a somewhat thrilling, but bold question coming to her mind. "Yumi, would you like to take a shower?"

Yumi's face turned red immediately as her eyes finally moved from the place they had been set on for some time and found their way to Sachiko's face. "Y-Yes." Yumi stuttered as Sachiko looked at her confused for a second before covering her chest. "S-Sorry, Sachiko." Yumi said as she realized Sachiko was staring at hers. "Sachiko!"

Sachiko quickly glanced up to meet Yumi's eyes before shrugging a little. "Sorry, they are hard to resist." Sachiko said before walking over to Yumi and extending a hand out to her. "How about that shower?"

. . .

Sachiko glanced around the room one more time to make sure they had everything, especially the camera and the scattered pictures from the night before which all just solidified the fact they her and Yumi were married. "I think that's everything." Sachiko said as she turned to Yumi who had been looking around the room for anything that they didn't want others to see.

"Yes, I think we have everything. You have the camera right?" Yumi asked as Sachiko nodded and double checked her bag just in case. They had no idea what was on this camera and certainly didn't want it left behind for someone else to find.

"Alright, we should head to the front desk and pay for all this." Sachiko said as she shivered a little wondering what they could have done to cause this much damage.

Yumi waited by the door as Sachiko did a final triple check before being completely satisfied and making her way towards Yumi.

"This looks familiar." Yumi said as Sachiko closed the door behind them and glanced down the hall.

"Yea, you're right."

"S-Sachiko, Yumi? You were the ones who kept us up last night from that room?" A voice called out in surprise as the girls quickly turned around and froze at the sight of all their friends in front of them.

Sachiko and Yumi stood frozen unsure of what to say or who to say it to as they looked back with stunned faces. "W-We can explain." Sachiko said putting a hand up to silence them though she really had no idea where to start.

Youko's eyes, along with the rest of the girls went wide as they saw Sachiko's hand. "Sachiko is that a ring?!" Youko asked before taking an uneasy breath and placing a hand on her forehead all of the sudden feeling to weak to stand up on her own.

"Onee-sama!" Sachiko exclaimed as her friends caught Youko from falling.

Sei did a quick check over of her quickly before giving a sigh of relief. "She just fainted. She will be fine, we just need to lay her down for a bit, let's go back inside, breakfast can wait." Sei said as the girls helped Youko back into the room and laid her down on the bed.

Touko was the only one to remain in the hallway besides Sachiko and Yumi, she was still in shock. "Sachiko, who is he? What happened last night?" Touko asked going on the offensive as she shut the hotel door to talk to the two in private a little more.

"Touko, I don't know what happened last night." Sachiko said unsure of what exactly to say, she knew her cousin could be protective of her at times, and she also knew that waking up married to someone would be shameful to their family name.

Touko grabbed Sachiko's hand and raised it so that the ring was in plain sight for the both of them. "What do you mean you don't know what happened last night. How do you explain this?" Touko asked as Yumi cleared her throat grabbing her Soeurs attention. Touko immediately dropped Sachiko's hand as she covered her mouth with her own hands at the sight of a ring on Yumi's finger.

"Touko, I can explain." Sachiko said as Touko looked back to her a million thoughts rushing through her head.

"Y-You married Yumi?!" Touko exclaimed as she looked back and forth between the two in shock.

"Touko-chan, please let us explain." Yumi said as Touko looked to her still in shock. "The truth is, Sachiko and I are really a couple."

Touko glanced down to the ring and then back up to Yumi as Yumi shook her head. "No, Touko, before the rings we were a couple. We've been together since high school." Yumi explained as Touko glanced to Sachiko who simply nodded.

"I was supposed to tell everyone last night, but I got scared and couldn't. We had a misunderstanding and well long story got drunk and woke up in there." Sachiko explained as Touko glanced to the door they had just walked out of.

"I think you missed a part between drunk and woke up. It kept us up for most of the night." Touko said as both Sachiko and Yumi blushed.

"I'd rather not go into detail about that part." Yumi said as Touko nodded her head.

"Probably for the best, I don't think anyone except Sei wants to know those details." Touko said with a sigh. "I still don't know what to say, but I think everyone deserves and explanation. I won't tell anyone back home if they call, but. . . I just can't believe this. . ."

"Touko, I'm sorry. I know I let you down...being interested in girls. . . The truth is that I love Yumi though, more than anyone in the world. . . Unfortunately we don't even know what happened last night. We have pictures though that seem to prove we did indeed get married." Sachiko explained as Touko paused for a moment.

"So are you going to get a divorce?" Touko asked as Sachiko and Yumi glanced to one another with a very long pause. They hadn't even thought about that possibility.

"Hey, Youko's awake." Sei said as she poked her head out the door breaking Sachiko and Yumi from their deep thought.

Touko nodded in response to Sei before making her way into the room as Sachiko and Yumi stood still for a moment longer, thinking about what had just been said.

"Hey listen, I know you're probably afraid to come in here especially after so many shocking discoveries, but trust me, everything will be fine." Sei reassured them as the two girls glanced to her and nodded. "Good, now you might want to get in here, everyone is waiting for an explanation."

Sachiko nodded once more as she took Yumi's hand and gave it a squeeze, telling her everything would be alright, Sachiko was ready this time. "It's time to tell them what was supposed to be said last night. . . Let's go Yumi, we can tell them together."

* * *

**A/N:** Alright so there it is, chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it because I know I had fun with this chapter and choosing what to do with it was quite the challenge. Needless to say I got some fun ideas for these two in other stories. Anyways, I don't have much to say about this chapter except that it's not the last, there is more. I ended where I did because I felt it was getting to a slightly longer part again and I figured it might be too long at that point. That's all I got right now, so until next time! Oh yea! Thank you for all the reviews and PM's I got for this story, it really means a lot to me and I know a lot of other writers on here also appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey so quick note about this chapter, Fanfiction is saying all my stories are invalid file types. I even tried chapters from other stories that have already been posted (I don't delete any of my FF, they're all still on my comp). Anyways, I had to use the copy and paste feature to post this chapter and it put a huge space between everything, so I'm sorry for the spacing though I imagine it shouldn't be too much an issue. If I remember I will replace this chapter at a later date to fix the spacing issue, but it really doesn't effect the story so I'm still posting it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it! Again sorry about the swearing!

**UPDATE! **Hey guys so I wanted to post this somewhere where people could hopefully see it. I have been getting a lot of great reviews and am honestly just. . . I don't even know, it's awesome haha. Anyways this update is about chapter 4. I have been working on it quite a bit to the point where I've written over 10k words for it. . . And restarted twice and there lies the issue. I am not happy with the way it's turning out. The more times I redo a scene though it starts to come out the way I want.

Anyways I'm hoping to have it out this week as I will be a bit busy next week.

* * *

"And that is what happened last from what we can remember." Sachiko said as the girls looked at each other stunned faces.

"Wait, wait, so let me get this straight." Yoshino started as everyone looked at her. "You two have been secretly dating each other since high school without telling anyone. Last night you were finally going to tell us but couldn't so you got in a fight, got drunk, made up, apparently had amazing sex, and then got married somewhere in between that?" Yoshino asked as Rei hurried to cover her mouth.

"Yoshino, I think that was going a little too far." Rei said as Shimako shrugged.

"You may be right, but she does have a point. I mean all of us heard it through the wall, we even made bets as to when they would stop." Shimako commented as Sachiko and Yumi turned red.

"Yea, we did didn't we." Sei said with a victorious smile as she glanced around at the girls. "If I recall right they were still at it this morning when we woke up. I guess that means I won." Sei said as a few of the girls sighed and started handing over their lost money.

"E-Excuse me." Sachiko said getting the girls attention even though her and Yumi were as red as tomato's. "You made bet's on when we would stop?" Sachiko asked as they all kind of shrugged and nodded, except Youko who didn't take part in the bet. "Touko, you bet on it too?"

"Well, I didn't know it was you two." Touko said with a slight shrug as she handed over her lost money to Sei.

"You know we did go to sleep." Yumi said as they all looked at her and Sachiko not believing a second of it.

"It's true, we did sleep." Sachiko said trying to defend Yumi.

"Uh huh, so we're just supposed to believe that you two made love, passed out eventually after we all went to bed and immediately started back up in the morning?" Sei said as the rest of the girls silently nodded and shrugged in agreement with Sei.

"That is exactly what happened." Yumi replied before she covered her mouth and took a step behind Sachiko to hide her beet red face. Of course that didn't do anything except leave all eyes on Sachiko's beet red face.

"Anything else you want to tell me about, Yumi-chan?" Sei asked as Youko cleared her throat.

"Alright, enough prying on their...adventures last night. We need to figure out what happened." Youko said as Sachiko glanced down to her bag where the dead camera was.

"Alright, but how do we do that? They don't even remember getting married." Noriko said as everyone thought about it for a second.

"Why don't we try and retrace their steps? I mean we have pictures and some foggy memories, we may be able to piece it together." Shimako suggested as Youko thought about it before nodding.

"Yea, that is a good idea. Why don't we start with the pictures and your hotel room? There could be some clues there." Youko suggested as both Sachiko and Yumi acquired somewhat horrified expressions. Truth was though, they were curious also and knew that the quick check over their room might not have found everything.

"Why not, we didn't really have anything planned today anyway, besides what better way to spend a day than learning about your secretly lesbian friends sex life?" Sei teased as Sachiko glared at her. "Alright, that probably wasn't the best choice of words."

"It is more exciting than hearing about your openly lesbian sex life though, Onee-sama." Shimako said as Sei looked at her and blinked a few times.

"I don't even know how to respond to that." Sei finally said as Sachiko silently thanked Shimako for getting the attention off of her and Yumi for a moment.

"Alright, on to the scene of the crime!" Sei said as she jumped to her feet and pointed towards the door.

"Sachiko are you sure this is a good idea?" Yumi asked in a whisper as Sei walked past them.

Sachiko shrugged slightly as she turned and glanced down to Yumi. "I don't know, but I do want to know what happened, don't you?" Sachiko asked as Yumi glanced to Sei.

"Yea, I am just afraid of what they might find." Yumi said as Sachiko smiled at her and gave her a slight hug.

"Me too, Yumi. Me too."

. . .

Sachiko swallowed as she slid the card through the card reader and pushed the door open, she didn't even want to see the faces of her friends. Unfortunately she wouldn't have to see them because it only took a second for her friends to gasp.

"Wow, I can't even imagine what types of things you two tried." Sei commented as they entered the room and saw the destruction.

"Did you two wrestle or make love?" Rei asked as she looked around the room.

Sei laughed as she entered further and started to glance around at things. "It seems Yumi and Sachiko aren't the cute, innocent, and proper sisters that everyone had thought them to be." Sei said before stopping Shimako from grabbing the blanket on the bed. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you. A night like that would probably leave a mess behind."

Shimako immediately pulled her hand away as she looked to Sachiko horrified, which did nothing but turn Sachiko and Yumi's face red.

"Yep, those are guilty faces." Sei commented before turning back and scrounging through some stuff.

"Whoa, look what I found." Yoshino said as she held up a torn pair of panties.

All the girls looked at Sachiko and Yumi immediately as Sachiko looked away guilty. "I will be right back." Sachiko said as she left Yumi standing with a red face.

"So what move involves tearing panties?" Sei asked as Yumi opened her mouth to say something but instead turned and left the room, too embarrassed to be there alone.

Touko raised an eyebrow as she looked around to the other girls. "Wait, does that mean Sachiko-sama wasn't wearing underwear?" Touko asked as the girls looked at her.

"Yep, it seems your cousin went commando." Sei joked before getting a more serious question. "We should probably time how long it takes them to get back here though, we don't want this lustful tornado destroying our room."

"Sei. . ." Youko warned as she glanced to her.

"I'm just being cautious, I mean look they even broke a painting in two." Sei said as she put her hands up in surrender.

Youko just sighed in response, everyone knew the two wouldn't do that in the other room, especially after everything that had happened, but it was puzzling how they managed to snap a painting in half.

. . .

Sachiko quickly dug through her bag and grabbed a pair of panties before heading into the bathroom to put them on. "Yumi, grab the camera." Sachiko said from the other side of the door as Yumi went over to the bag she had put it in and grabbed it with the cord.

"Are you sure we should charge it in here?" Yumi asked as Sachiko came out of the bathroom and looked around the room. "Here why don't we plug it in and put our bags over it, that way no one will see it."

Yumi nodded as she plugged it in and set it on the floor before placing her bag and Sachiko's over it.

"Come on we should probably get back, they would get curious if we were gone too long." Sachiko said as she took Yumi's hand and left the room to go next door with her.

"Did you find anything?" Sachiko asked as all the girls poked their heads up from what they were looking at.

"No, not yet." Shimako said as they turned back to looking as Youko motioned Sachiko to come over to her.

Sachiko raised an eyebrow as she approached her Onee-sama and even more when she was handed a photo. Sachiko's eyes went wide as she saw a picture of her kissing just above Yumi's chest at what appeared to be a strip club.

Sachiko quickly hid the picture from sight as she had a flashback from the night before.

"_Sachiko we need to do something to celebrate our marriage." Yumi said as Sachiko nodded and took another drink of the alcohol they had ordered._

"_You're right, but what should we do?" Sachiko asked as Yumi shrugged and looked up at the mirror behind the bar, a pink flashing lady catching her eye._

"_Let's go there." Yumi said as she pointed at the mirror but turned around which had Sachiko unsure of which way to look._

_Sachiko looked at Yumi a little surprised as she saw the pink neon lady on the wall. "Yumi, that is a strip club, what would your Onee-sama say? That is very unladylike."_

"_I don't know. I think it's a good idea though." Yumi said as Sachiko thought about it for a second, which was more like a blank swaying back and forth._

"_Well since it's our marriage night and we're on vacation. . . Why not." Sachiko replied as she helped Yumi to her feet and they made their way to the strip club._

Sachiko blinked a few times as she remembered buying a private room for her and Yumi, which turned out awkward because the performer had ended up taking a few pictures of the two. Sachiko had tipped her better than her weekly check to do this and as a result, the girl referred to as Cherry got into it and ended up cheering the two on. That was until Sachiko started trying to shed Yumi's clothes, Cherry had to step in and stop that before it got out of hand.

"Sachiko?" Yumi asked snapping her out of her thoughts. "Are you alright?" Yumi asked as Sachiko nodded.

"Yes, I just remembered something." Sachiko said as Sei looked at her questioningly.

"And what might that be?" The blonde asked as the rest of the girls looked to Sachiko, except for Youko who just mentally screamed at Sei for being so aware of what Sachiko and Yumi were doing.

"We were at a bar last night." Sachiko said as the girls looked at her.

"That's it?" Yoshino asked as Sachiko did her best to not blush.

"Yes, we were at a bar and talking." Sachiko said to further explain it a little more.

"How are we supposed to help you if you won't tell us what happened?" Rei asked as Sachiko sighed.

"Hmm, it seems you have a friend that knows you well enough to know when you're lying." Sei commented as Rei looked to her.

"Well, that's not entirely true, I can tell sometimes, but this time it's because of this." Rei said as she held up a picture of Yumi doing some type of dance in Sachiko's lap.

"Wow, Yumi-chan, I didn't realize you had it in you." Sei said as the girls looked at Yumi who had a horrified look on her face.

"I was drunk." Yumi said after a moment of silence.

"Drunk and wanting Sachiko apparently." Sei commented before standing up and brushing herself off. "Well I think we found everything that was worth finding here." She said trying to avoid looking at Youko who was giving her that slightly annoyed look.

"Torn panties, lap dances, tons of damage to the room, and a receipt from a strip club signed by...Cherry?" Sei said as she glanced over the receipt. "You girls are crazy, thanks for the tip, and congrats on the marriage! You made my day a whole lot more enjoyable." Sei read before looking up to Sachiko and Yumi. "Seems you befriended a stripper and put on a decent show for her, I guess that explains who took the pictures."

"Perhaps we should go there? She mentioned the marriage, you might have told her something else." Touko suggested.

"If we have to, I guess. . ." Sachiko said as Youko stood up.

"Why don't the rest of you stay behind, Touko and I will accompany them." Youko explained as Sei frowned.

"Aww, I wanted to see the stripper that Sachiko and Yumi made friends with." Sei pouted.

"Exactly, why you aren't going. We don't want to make a scene." Touko said as Sei shrugged.

"Whatever, we'll just hang around at the hotel then until you get back."

"We should probably go pay for the damages before we leave though. We do have everything right?" Sachiko asked as the girls glanced around the room one last time.

"I think that is everything." Sei said as she went over and handed Sachiko the receipt. "Here this might help you find who you're looking for."

Sachiko nodded as she took the receipt and put it in her front pocket before grabbing Yumi's hand and looking to Youko and Touko. "We should get going. We have to stop and pay for the damages quick before going." Sachiko said as Youko glanced around the room and sighed.

"Alright, let's get going then, we will be back soon." Youko said to the rest of the girls before following Sachiko and Yumi out of the room and down the hall.

"Well this has been an eventful morning." Sei said as she turned back to the other girls.

"I can't believe they are in love." Noriko said as the rest of the girls nodded.

"I know, if only I knew Yumi was like this before she met Sachiko!"

"Onee-sama, I think Yumi still would have chosen Sachiko-sama no offense. I had often wondered about Yumi's overwhelming affection towards Sachiko, I guess I wasn't far off though now that we know they're together." Shimako said as Sei sighed.

"You mean there was never any chance between me and Yumi?"

"I'm afraid not. . . Sachiko seems to be the only one for her." Shimako said as Sei made a sad face. "It will be alright though, I'm sure you will meet someone who is right for you, for now though we should go back to the room. We can watch a movie and order some food."

Sei smiled as she lifted her head seeming to completely forget about her non-existent chances of dating Yumi. "That sounds like a great idea, I'm starving."

. . .

Sachiko rang the bell at the counter as some early twenties looking guy emerged from the office behind the desk. "How can I help you?" He asked as he glanced up to Sachiko and immediately cleared his throat and smiled. "I mean, what can I help you with?"

Yumi squinted at the guy as Sachiko started to explain that they had accidentally damaged some things in the room, unaware of the guys change due to her embarrassment.

"Damages?" The guy asked as he glanced back and forth between her and Yumi. He had remembered them checking in the night before together. "You're trying to tell me you two damaged something. . .? Well, let's go take a look." He said as he made his way out from behind the counter and led them towards the room.

"You know, accidents do happen sometimes, I'm sure whatever you did won't be an issue. We have people accidentally break things all the time." The guy explained with a wink towards Sachiko who raised an eyebrow at him. Yumi on the other hand was now glaring at this man, how dare he make subtle moves on Sachiko.

"Well, let's take a look." He said as she slid his card through the door and pushed it open. "Holy . . ." The guy said in astonishment as he turned back to Sachiko and Yumi. "You two did this?"

Sachiko slightly shrugged as Yumi proudly nodded, her and Sachiko had done this, not anyone else. "Alright, well let me take some pictures quick and we can head back to the office to fill out a form." The guy said as the girls nodded and he went to work taking pictures.

"Sachiko." Yumi whispered as Sachiko glanced down to her before leaning in. "You realize this guy is flirting with you right?" Yumi asked as Sachiko looked to the guy quick and back down to Yumi.

"A little, I guess." Sachiko whispered back.

"It's more than a little." Yumi said as Sachiko shook her head.

"Yumi, you're imagining things, besides even if he is, you're the only one for me." Sachiko reminded her as Yumi sighed and crossed her arms in front of her.

"I still don't like people flirting with my girlfriend."

"I think you mean wife, Onee-sama." Touko said from behind the two as they both somewhat glanced down to their rings.

"Well then I especially don't like it, you're my wife." Yumi said as Youko giggled.

"I'm sorry, it's just funny seeing Yumi-chan get jealous over you Sachiko."

Yumi was about to say something but was interrupted by the guy approaching them and motioning them out the door. "Alright, that takes care of the pictures why don't we go back to the office."

Sachiko nodded as she turned around and followed Touko and Youko out of the room, while Yumi paused for a moment glaring at the man who had let his eyes wander over Sachiko. That was of course until Yumi took a step in front of Sachiko and followed her out the door.

"After you." Yumi said standing in front of Sachiko so she could ensure the guy was ahead of them.

Youko smiled at Yumi once again, holding back her laughter this time as they began to follow that guy.

_That's right, keep your eyes off of her, she is mine! _Yumi thought as she felt Sachiko take her hand and snap her out of her thoughts.

"Alright, if you'll follow me into the office, I'll add up the costs." The man said as Sachiko and Yumi nodded and followed him in and took a seat as Youko and Touko stood inside the room by the door. "Alright, let's see here, broken lamp, broken picture, curtains torn from the rods, the rod was a little bent. . ." The man said as he filled out a piece of paper. "Alright, so the last question I need to ask is, what exactly were you doing to cause this damage? The reason I ask is for concerns involving the law. . . Of course, I could just make something up if you would let me take you out to dinner sometime." The guy said with a sly smile towards Sachiko.

That was the final straw for Yumi, she had never before felt what she was feeling, even though she knew Sachiko was only interested in her, she still didn't like anyone making a move on her. "If you must know, we got really drunk after our wedding and had wild sex." Yumi said as she showed off her wedding ring as Sachiko's face went bright red and Youko and Touko's jaws dropped.

The hotel manager blinked a few times before turning back to his paper and writing N/A (Not available). "I'm sorry, I didn't know. We'll send the bill in the mail." The man said as Yumi took Sachiko's hand and dragged her out of the office with Touko and Youko following.

"Yumi, are you alright?" Sachiko asked as Yumi stopped and exhaled.

"No, that jerk asked you out to dinner!" Yumi said, her heart still racing.

"Yumi, you know I would have said no." Sachiko said as Yumi shrugged.

"I know, I just. . . I didn't like him flirting with you. . ." Yumi admitted as Sachiko chuckled a little before giving Yumi a hug and leaning down for a quick but loving kiss.

"Whoa."

"Oh, gees." Touko and Youko said at the same time before looking around. They had known the two to be in love now , but to see them kissing was just a little too awkward still.

"Yumi, I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was bothering you so much." Sachiko said after the kiss broke.

Yumi smiled and gave Sachiko a tight hug. "It's fine, there wasn't anything you could do to stop him. I may have overreacted a little."

"Love is a powerful thing." Youko said interrupting the two as they took a step away from one another, slightly blushing. "Now that, that's taken care of, why don't we head down to meet Cherry."

. . .

"So where is this, uhh...club." Touko asked as soon as they got on the street as Sachiko and Yumi looked at one another.

"Do you remember?" Sachiko asked as Yumi shrugged.

"Maybe the bartender knows?" Yumi suggested as Sachiko looked across the street to the bar she had originally found Yumi at.

"It's worth a shot." Youko said as the girls made their way across the street and into the bar.

"Oh, great." Sachiko said as they entered the room and saw a familiar face taking a drink at the bar. Sachiko decided to ignore her though as she approached the bar and got the bartenders attention.

"Back for more?" The bartender asked as he eyed Yumi briefly as she looked away guilty.

"Actually, we were here to ask if you know what happened last night?" Sachiko said as the bartender raised an eyebrow and sighed when Sachiko showed him the ring on her finger.

"Hey, Evan, I'm going to take my break quick, I'll be back." The bartender said before leading the girls towards the back of bar so they could talk in a little quieter area. "I take it that ring is from her?" The bartender asked as Sachiko nodded. "Heh, guess you two weren't lying then."

"Lying about what?" Sachiko asked as the bartender thought back. "Well, about getting married, I suppose. After Christina left, you two sat and talked for a few hours more. From what I could hear you both just went on and on about how madly in love you were. The more drinks you had the more and more you revealed, alcohol has a way of doing that though."

"We mentioned getting married though?" Yumi asked as the bartender nodded.

"Yea, a few times. You were apologizing about something and I remember hearing her saying that she wanted to prove how much she really loved you." He continued on as he pointed towards Sachiko. "You said the best way to prove it would be by marrying her, as you said, you want to be with her forever."

Sachiko blinked a few times as she tried to think back but failed. "I don't remember that. . ."

"Well that doesn't surprise me, but then you have to ask yourself, is it still true? Do you still want to be with her forever?"

Sachiko paused for a second before glancing to Yumi. "Yes, I still want to be with her forever." Sachiko confirmed as the bartender smiled.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. I take it you don't remember much else after you left here though."

Sachiko shook her head as the bartender sighed. "Well, unfortunately, I didn't hear much of what you two planned on doing, but you did ask me where the nearest place to get married was. I can only assume that is where you went, but I could be wrong." He explained.

"Where is it?" Sachiko asked as the bartender looked down the street at a tall sign.

"See that big sign down there? It's just across the street from there, can't miss it." The bartender said as the girls looked down the street.

"Hey, it's that club." Sachiko said remembering the neon lady.

"You mean the strip club?" The bartender asked as Sachiko nodded.

"Yes, we ended up there for a little while." Sachiko said as the bartender looked at Yumi and Sachiko with a raised eyebrow before laughing a little.

"Guess that just goes to show that alcohol can bring out the devils in all of us. Can't imagine two sweet girls like yourselves ending up in a place like that. . ."

"I can't either, but then again we rarely ever drink." Sachiko replied as the bartender smiled and nodded.

"Yep, I know. Pretty easy to tell when you got so drunk off so little. But, this was just a short break for me and I think you girls have some stuff to figure out anyways. If you need me again I'm here 'till five and back again tomorrow." The bartender explained as he made his way to the door and waved the girls off before disappearing into the bar again.

"Well that was pretty informative, why don't we head to the chapel quick and see what they have to say." Youko said as Sachiko and Yumi nodded before turning around to head towards the chapel.

"You. . . You stole my girlfriend."

Sachiko glanced over towards the person who had said that as she saw none other than Christina walking out of the bar, obviously drunk. "Just ignore her." Sachiko said as she took Yumi's hand and started to walk with her.

Unfortunately for them Christina took a step in front of them. "I said you stole my girlfriend. . . What are you going to do about it?" She asked, slurring here and there.

"You're already drunk? You have a problem, now please get out of our way." Sachiko said as she took another step forward but was stopped by Christina pushing her shoulder back a little.

"Sachiko who is this woman?" Youko asked as Sachiko sighed.

"She is a drunk who thinks Yumi belongs to her. I think I proved last night who she belongs to." Sachiko said as Yumi nodded.

"Last night was an accident and I never had any intentions of being with you, in fact Sachiko and I got married." Yumi said as she showed Christina the ring.

"You're just trying to get rid of me. That won't work though, you're my girlfriend." Christina said as she took a step towards Yumi but was blocked by Sachiko and Youko.

"Look I don't know who you are, but these are my little sisters and I advise you to leave them alone." Youko said as Christina eyed her up and laughed.

"Oh another so called friend of my girlfriend?" Christina asked as Youko looked at her with frustration rising. "Perhaps you two can follow us down to the chapel then, we were about to exchange rings." She joked as she made another grab for Yumi but was pushed away by Youko.

"No you weren't, she already exchanged rings with her real girlfriend, now leave." Youko warned.

"I'm not going anywhere until I have my girl with me."

"She is not your girl." Sachiko said again, this time clearly annoyed as she tried to push past Christina once more but was stopped again by being pushed. Sachiko had lost all of her patience at that point and again like the night before slapped Christina. "Leave us alone, you drunk."

"What did you say bitch?" Christina asked as she started to approach Sachiko. That was until the girls got the surprise of their lifetime, especially Christina, who was grabbed by the shoulder and hit square in the face by Youko's fist.

"No one calls any of my sisters a bitch." Youko said, obviously full of anger as she took a step in front of Sachiko and glared at Christina who was holding the side of the her face laying on the ground. "I don't know who you are, but if I ever see you approach any of these girls again, especially Yumi, you will regret it. Now I suggest you get up turn around and walk away before my temper gets worse."

Christina glanced from Youko to Yumi and stood to her feet turning away from the girls as Sachiko and Yumi took a breath of relief. That was short lived though as Christina turned around quickly and went after Yumi, tackling her to the ground. "You're mine, why don't you love me!?" Christina asked trying to kiss Yumi.

Sachiko's whole body went into panic mode as soon as she saw Yumi get tackled and her protective side took over like no one had ever seen before. Sachiko quickly tackled Christina off of Yumi and started getting slapped and screamed at by Christina before being pushed over onto her side as Christina tried to fight her.

Sachiko did the only thing she could think of and grabbed as much of Christina's hair as she could and pulled it like her life depended on it. This of course, enraged Christina as she screamed out in pain and grabbed for Sachiko's hair. Thankfully, Sachiko had realized that was coming and quickly rolled Christina over onto her back and started attacking her face with a barrage of slaps and hits, until Christina was covering her face with her arms.

"Sachiko, Sachiko!" Youko said pulling her off of Christina with Yumi's help as she kept swinging. "Sachiko, you won!" Youko said quite loud as Sachiko opened her eyes and took a deep breath as she felt her heart race and her adrenaline pump.

The first and only thing Sachiko wanted to do and did was grab Yumi and hold her in a tight hug. "Yumi, are you alright?" Sachiko asked with a deep breath as Yumi nodded against her and wrapped her arms around Sachiko.

"Now get out of here before we call the police!" Youko yelled at Christina who uncovered her face and crawled back a little bit before standing to her feet.

"Fine, be with that bitch, Yumi. Live a miserable life." Christina said as Youko took a step towards her balling her fist again as Christina took her queue and backed off. "I'm done with her, she had her chance with me." Christina said one last time before disappearing back into the bar.

"Are you two alright?" Youko asked as she turned and saw Yumi on her tip toes giving Sachiko a long kiss, while Touko stood wide eyed on the other side of them. "Wow, that is going to take a long time to get used to seeing." Youko breathed before tapping Sachiko's shoulder. "Hey come on, the beautiful girl who just got into a fight and immediately started making out with her wife right after are causing a scene, let's go."

Sachiko broke the kiss with a blush before taking Yumi's arm in her own, making sure she was between the door to the bar and Yumi, she didn't want anymore crazy drunken attacks. "Let's go." Sachiko said as Youko nodded and the girls started to walk towards the chapel.

"So mind telling me what that was back there?" Youko asked a minute or so later as she glanced to Sachiko who was holding Yumi close.

"Yumi, is mine." Sachiko said a bit possessively as Yumi blushed and Youko laughed.

"See, I told you love was a powerful thing." Youko said as Sachiko blushed a tiny bit.

"I think it's good that you have these reactions though. . . I think it shows how strong your bond really is." Touko said as Yumi smiled at her.

"Thank you, Touko-chan...and thank you, Sachiko, though I don't want to see you fight again, that was scary." Yumi admitted as Sachiko gave her a quick hug as they kept walking.

"Don't worry, Yumi. I don't think Sachiko will be fighting anyone anytime soon unless you are at stake I suppose." Youko teased as Yumi smiled shyly. "I think that is the chapel though right there, let's go find out exactly what happened."

"You got married here?" Touko asked as Sachiko shrugged to her, she really couldn't remember.

"I don't know, why don't we go in and ask." Sachiko said as they climbed the few stairs and entered the small chapel.

"Yep, this is the place." Youko said as the other girls glanced over to what she was looking at, which was a board entitled, "Newly Weds," that was full of pictures.

"Yes, that does indeed look like Onee-sama and Sachiko-sama, though it's hard to tell when they are devouring each others face." Touko commented as they heard a door open and looked over to see a man step out.

"Oh, hey it's the lovely couple from last night! You haven't come to get a divorce have you?" The middle aged bald man with thick glasses asked as Sachiko shook her head. "Oh, good, good. Then what can I help you with? Did you bring these two to get married?" The man asked as Youko and Touko looked at each other wide eyed.

"N-No, sorry, we don't swing that way, no offense." Touko said as Sachiko and Yumi shrugged it off.

"We came to ask exactly what happened." Yumi said as the man glanced to her and repositioned his glasses.

"Ahh, yes, you both did seem pretty drunk, I guess I should have figured when you tried to make love to one another when we told you to kiss the bride. Yep, it was a great wedding kiss for the first twenty seconds, then we realized something was going on when the eh, tall one there started helping her bride down onto the floor and started sucking your neck. Kind of turned into a circus show after that with everyone scrambling to stop you from taking her shirt off." The man explained as Sachiko's face turned red.

"I was drunk."

"And horny apparently, but who am I to judge?" The man said with a slight chuckle. "Anyways, sexual urges aside, nothing really happened except you two came in and got married, just like any other married couple...Well, I guess you both being girls is kind of different, but you get my point."

"Did we mention anything else? We are trying to figure out exactly what happened last night." Sachiko asked as the man rubbed his chin for a moment.

"Well, you came stumbling in and took a seat over there." The man said pointing at a few chairs outside his office. "When I came out and asked you what I could do for you, you said "I need to make this girl mine forever." I asked the little lady you brought in what she wanted and all she said did was grab at your behind, but again, who am I to judge." The man said as both Yumi and Sachiko went red.

"Alright, so they were grabbing at one another a bit. Did anything else happen?" Youko asked as Sachiko and Yumi both looked away from everyone.

"Well, a bit would be an understatement, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, 'specially the smaller one, no offense." The man said as Yumi turned her head and started to inspect a painting on the wall, wishing everyone would just disappear. "Anyways, they filled out the papers and even brought in rings. They may have been drunk, but they were more prepared then most couples. We set them up on the altar and took a few pictures and even video taped it with the camera they brought. The wedding part went great, we got through the I do's and then things just went south."

"The tall one grabbed her bride by the behind and pulled her close before giving her the most passionate wedding kiss I'd ever seen. Everyone was smiling and happy for the new couple, but like I said, 'bout twenty or so seconds in we noticed the little bride's skirt was getting hiked up and someones hands had been grabbing for the real thing. Instead of resisting though, she started feeling up the taller one and pretty soon they were on the ground and pulling at the bottom of their shirts. Thankfully my staff were able to get up on the altar and break it up before it got x rated."

"Anyways, after that we gave you your camera back and gave you the pictures from the wedding and offered to get you a taxi back to your hotel. You didn't want one though and instead told us you were going to the bar across the street. We'd rather had you go back as you were pretty drunk already, but there was nothing we could do I'm afraid." The man explained as Youko and Touko looked over at Sachiko and Yumi now who were both closely observing the painting on the wall, trying to play innocent.

"Quite, horny indeed." Youko said as she bowed to the guy. "Thank you for your time. Now if you will excuse us, I need to speak to our newly weds about public decency." Youko continued before placing a hand on Sachiko and Yumi's shoulder.

Youko sighed once they were outside and she was facing Sachiko and Yumi. "So on top of getting married, we tried to make a baby at the altar also?" Youko asked as Touko raised an eyebrow and looked at her confused.

"We can't make a baby." Yumi said in a small voice as Youko sighed.

"I know that...I was just sparing you the embarrassment by saying that instead of sex." Youko explained as she looked to Sachiko. "Mind telling me what you were thinking?"

Sachiko glanced to Youko before avoiding eye contact again like a five year old in trouble with her mother. "I-I was drunk."

"Yes and most people I know who get drunk do not try and make love to their partners in public places." Youko said as Sachiko looked at her again a little embarrassed.

"I-I don't really know, I guess." Sachiko said as Youko thought for a second.

"Can I ask a very personal question?" Youko asked as Sachiko and Yumi looked at her before nodding. "How many times have you...done it?"

"Onee-sama!" Sachiko said as Youko put her hands up in surrender.

"I told you it was personal but work with me here, I think I have an idea." Youko said as Sachiko blushed.

"It was our first time." Sachiko said as Youko nodded.

"The bartender said you two were telling each other how you felt. . . Now I'm just guessing here, but knowing you two as well as I do. I would say that you two have been holding back for too long and getting drunk last night just made you forget your worries." Youko explained as Touko rubbed her chin.

"So what your saying is when they got drunk they could only think about...you know. . ." Touko said with a slight blush as Youko nodded.

"Yep, I think that's what happened. The only way to find out though is for you two to do it a few more times and then get drunk and we'll see what happens."

"We're not science projects. . ." Sachiko pouted as Youko chuckled.

"I never said you were, but I imagine that is what happened." Youko said before checking her wrist watch. "Now why don't we go to the club and see if Cherry is there, she might know more."

"Let's go check." Sachiko said as the girls made their way across the street and into the strip club they had visited the night before.

"Hey, hey! It's the crazy girls from last night!" A waitress said as she winked at Sachiko and Yumi. "Back for more already?" She asked as Sachiko and Yumi blushed deeply, but thankfully the darkness of the club would hide this pretty well.

"N-No, we were looking for. . . Cherry." Sachiko said as she held out the receipt and showed it to the girl.

"Ah, I'm sorry, she doesn't actually work today, she will be back tomorrow though if your interested." The girl said as Sachiko sighed and took the receipt back.

"Yea, that will be fine thank you." Sachiko said before turning to the rest of the girls and shrugging.

"Oh well, I guess we will have to go back to the hotel for now." Youko commented as Sachiko nodded and took Yumi's hand before following Youko and Touko out of the club.

"So I have a question if you don't mind." Touko started as Sachiko and Yumi nodded at her to go on. "The guy at the chapel mentioned that he video taped the whole thing. Where did that camera go?" Touko asked as both Sachiko and Yumi went a little wide eyed.

Youko sighed when she saw the guilty faces that both girls were showing. "Sachiko, Yumi, what's on the camera?" She asked as they both straightened their faces and glanced away.

"It's nothing, we just don't know where the camera is." Sachiko said as Youko looked at her for a second before dismissing it.

"Alright, if you say so."

. . .

"Wow, Sachiko is all over her!" Sei said in excitement before grabbing another handful of popcorn.

"I can't believe she would grab Yumi there at their own wedding." Shimako commented as they watched the video from the camera that had been found on accident.

"She's lifting her skirt! Go Sachiko, Go!" Sei cheered as Yoshino covered her mouth and Rei glanced away momentarily.

"She's going all the way." Noriko commented as the girls watched Sachiko lower Yumi to the ground still lip locked.

"Oh, there goes Yumi, it looks like Sachiko isn't the only one feeling it." Sei said with a merry laughter as they watched Yumi start to fondle Sachiko's front. "HA! The guy that did the ceremony is freaking out!" Sei laughed as the girls watched what they could of the staff rushing in to stop the two.

"Oh my." Shimako said as the camera screen went blank for a few seconds.

"I wonder what else they did." Sei said as the picture came back showing Sachiko's face taking up most of the camera. "Oh whats this?" Sei asked as the girls watched closely, completely ignoring the fact that the door had been opened in the room.

"What are they doing?" Yoshino asked as the girls watched Sachiko pull away from the camera, revealing Yumi laying on a bed as Sachiko crawled in with her.

"No, way." Sei said as all the girls jaws dropped.

"They video taped what they did last night!?" Yoshino asked in astonishment.

"We're going to be rich." Sei said as they watched Sachiko trail kisses from Yumi's lips and down to her shoulder as she slowly pulled as Yumi's shirt collar.

"Hey, we're back." Sachiko said as the television screen caught her eye. "What are you watching!" Sachiko exclaimed as she quickly hurried to the television and unplugged the camera.

"Sachiko, what was that?" Youko asked as Sachiko glanced from the camera to her Onee-sama.

"I thought you said the camera was lost." Touko said as Sei started laughing, she was really hoping this camera would not be found.

"Looks like someones in more trouble!" Sei teased as Sachiko put her head down and sighed.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, so there it is, the third chapter of an unknown amount! I hope you enjoyed it, I know the girls are kind of acting out of character but that is the point of this story and depending on the response I get from this story you may expect more. I really like playing around with these two and have more ideas.

Anyways I hope you liked this one as much as I liked writing it. Honestly having too much fun with this story. The next chapter may take a little longer as I have to think of some things for it. Feel free to send me ideas or thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry this one took so long it had a lot of changes. Like restarted 3 times and then parts changed like 5-6 times. Anyways this chapter is more like a continuation of the previous chapter which it wasn't supposed to be. That being said it is a little less crazy than the previous one. I tried to keep things interesting while touching on a few key points which may or may not be obvious. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter because i did put a lot of reworking into it.

* * *

Sachiko took a deep breath as she pressed play on the camera and watched with Yumi where the others had left off. She could see herself pulling at Yumi's shirt collar, placing kisses on her shoulder as she slowly made her way down to Yumi's chest, unfortunately the shirt was becoming a hindrance. They both watched as Yumi sat up a little and took her shirt while Sachiko attacked her front with a barrage of kisses and licks as Yumi laid back down.

"We really recorded it." Yumi said as she looked to Sachiko who was still staring at the video with an almost piercing look and a very obvious blush on her face. "Sachiko?" Yumi asked again as Sachiko quickly raised her head and looked at Yumi for a moment before looking at Yumi's lips and taking a breath.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Sachiko admitted as she stole another glance of Yumi's lips.

"You feeling alright?" Yumi asked as Sachiko cleared her throat and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine, it's just a bit hot in here." Sachiko said as she looked around their hotel room bathroom. After they had gotten back they found the other girls watching the video and had taken the camera. Of course for the sake of finding out what happened Sachiko and Yumi took the camera into the bathroom where they could watch the video in private. That had been a good call on their part considering they had actually recorded everything that happened in that hotel room.

Yumi raised an eyebrow as she looked around the room. "Hmm, it doesn't feel real warm here." Yumi said as she glanced back to Sachiko who already had her eyes glued to the small playback screen. Yumi could see herself now fully nude laying on the bed as the camera was adjusted by Sachiko. Yumi's eyes went wide and just as she was about to close the playback screen she saw Sachiko walk back into the picture, also as bare as she was born.

Yumi swallowed as she slowly lowered her hand back down to it's resting position and watched as she attacked Sachiko's front with her lips. Yumi was amazed when she went from Sachiko's breast to pulling her into a very heated, very passionate kiss. It was only a moment later she watched herself roll Sachiko over onto her back and start trailing kisses from her neck downwards as Sachiko wrapped her legs around Yumi's waist.

Yumi pulled at her shirt collar before taking a breath. "Wow, I guess it is hot in here." Yumi said as they heard a knock on the door and quickly closed the camera.

"What is taking you two so long?" Sei asked as Sachiko and Yumi looked at each other, both taking heavier breaths with red cheeks.

"B-Be right out." Sachiko said as her eyes stayed locked with Yumi's, which was all Yumi needed to lose her dwindling control.

Sachiko didn't mind though, in fact if Yumi hadn't initiated the kiss, she would have. Sachiko could feel her whole body shiver from this electrifying kiss. When Yumi, tried to pull away, Sachiko grabbed the side of her head and pulled her back in as Yumi closed her eyes again and began grabbing for the front of Sachiko's shirt.

Sachiko broke the kiss a moment later with a deep breath as she realized her hands had begun their own exploration of Yumi's front. "Yumi. . ." Sachiko breathed as Yumi opened her eyes. "Yumi, we can't. Not right now." Sachiko said with a heavy breath as they heard a bang on the door again.

"If we can't enjoy your porno than you can't either!" Sei complained from the other side of the door as they heard Youko shout Sei's name in the background.

Sei grinned when Sachiko emerged from the bathroom glaring at her, while Yumi straightened her shirt in the background.

"Making another porno?" Sei asked as Sachiko turned to Yumi who immediately stopped fiddling with her shirt and blushed.

"N-No, I was just fixing my shirt." Yumi replied as Sei raised an eyebrow.

"Yep and you and Sachiko weren't just. . Mggfhl. . ." Sei started to say before Sachiko covered the blondes mouth with her hand.

"We were just seeing if anything happened in the video." Sachiko said with finality as Sei put her hands up in surrender and glanced over to Yumi who had her eyes on Sachiko's backside.

Sei grinned at Yumi as she took a step in front of Yumi and caught her attention. "Enjoying the view?" Sei asked as Yumi blushed deeply.

"I I don't know what you're talking about." Yumi said as she tried to push past Sei but what stopped.

"Yumi, I could give you some pointers sometime on how to make Sachiko scream." Sei said for just Yumi to hear as Yumi's eyes went wide.

"Sei, leave her alone." Youko said as Sei stepped to the side and let Yumi pass with a grin on her face, knowing full well that Yumi's embarrassment was caused by her.

Sachiko glared at Sei for a moment as Yumi retreated to Sachiko's waiting arm, she had no idea what Sei did, but Yumi hadn't been this embarrassed when she was fixing her shirt.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sei asked as she casually went over and plopped down on the couch near Shimako.

"Well the stripper isn't working today and it's getting later, I suppose we could go out and get something to eat." Youko said as Sachiko glanced down to Yumi. "It would also give me time to talk with these two about what they video taped."

"Onee-sama, we were drunk it was an accident." Sachiko said as Sei laughed.

"Right, you just, tripped onto some hotel bed that was in front of a camera and made love all night long."

"I told you we went to sleep!" Yumi complained as the girls gave them another unbelieving look.

"Either way, I do need to speak with you two in private about something. Touko-chan of course can get in on this conversation seeing as though she is family." Youko said as Sei exhaled loudly.

"Why do I never get to hear anything good?"

"Sei it's their personal life if they want to tell you they can. I simply want to give some things to think about, not pry into what Sachiko did to make Yumi scream last night." Youko said as she bowed to Sachiko and Yumi apologetically as the two froze with red faces.

"That's the best part though!"

"Onee-sama, I don't think any of us are really curious as to how Sachiko pleased Yumi to the point of screaming" Shimako said as Sei rolled her eyes and Sachiko and Yumi's eyes went wide.

"Well that isn't any fun...But if I had to guess I would say it was that part that made you scream." Sei said as she pointed towards Sachiko.

Yumi followed Sei finger to Sachiko's rear and immediately gave her a nasty look as Sei chuckled.

"Yep you know what I'm talking about. Got your eyes on the prize, Yumi-chan." Sei said as Sachiko joined in at glaring at Sei. "I'm just saying, if you ever need to talk about...things, I'm here."

"Sei, please stop, it's just getting annoying now." Youko said as Sei smiled.

"Fine, but only if you promise to speak with me in private later. I need to discuss something with you."

"Deal, now let's go find something to eat." Youko said as the girls all started standing up and grabbing their things to get ready, except for Sachiko who leaned in close to Yumi for a moment.

"Yumi, what did Sei-sama mean by your eyes are on the prize?" Sachiko asked as Yumi went a little wide eyed.

"I-I'll tell you later." Yumi said as Sachiko nodded before standing with Yumi to grab their things.

* * *

. . .

"So where are we going to eat?" Yoshino asked as the girls stepped off the elevator and started making their way outside.

"I don't know, what is everyone in the mood for?" Youko asked as the girls shrugged. "Then I guess we can just walk around until we find someplace that catches our eye."

"As if something hasn't already caught someones eye." Sei said as the girls looked at her confused except for Yumi who deliberately slowed her next few steps to hide her face from the other girls.

"I'm confused does that mean you know where we are eating?" Yoshino asked as Sei grinned.

"Trust me, it's only one of us who is craving it." Sei said before glancing across the street. "Why don't we go there."

Yoshino raised an eyebrow as she looked around her friends, confused as to what Sei was talking about. Thankfully Yumi had been hidden behind Sachiko from Yoshino's wandering eyes or Sei's not so subtle comment would have gotten her in trouble.

"Yumi, what are you doing?" Sachiko asked as the girls turned their attention to Yumi who was lagging behind but still holding Sachiko's hand.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of something." Yumi apologized as Sei grinned.

"Did you remember something?" Youko asked as Yumi shook her head slightly.

"Probably thinking about what happened in the bathroom back at the hotel." Sei said as Youko gave her a warning look. "Sorry, I forgot, I'll stop. Gotta keep my eye on the prize, right Yumi-chan?"

Yumi glanced to Sachiko's backside before looking away with a tiny blush. "R-Right." Yumi said as Sachiko looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on let's go." Sei said as the girls crossed the street to get to a restaurant.

"Wow, it smells great in here." Rei said as they entered through the main doors.

"Yes, it does. They specialize in steak from what I read about the place back at the hotel." Sei said as she glanced to Youko who seemed happy. "This is alright, right?"

"Of course, I love steak." Youko said as Sei smiled.

"Good, then let's grab a table." Sei said as she approached the staff near the entrance and asked for a table.

Once the table had been set for their rather large party the girls started to take their seat.

"Isn't that cute, Sachiko pulling out Yumi's chair for her." Noriko commented as Sachiko glanced up to her slightly embarrassed.

"She is my wife." Sachiko replied as Noriko smiled.

"Yes, she is."

"So I take it that means you two plan on staying married?" Touko asked as Sachiko looked to Yumi.

"Well, we haven't talked about it yet." Sachiko said as Yumi gave a somewhat thoughtful but depressed look.

"Hi, welcome to...What are you two doing here?" The waitress asked as the girls looked at her confused except for Sachiko, Yumi, Touko, and Youko.

"We are celebrating our marriage with friends by eating out if you must know." Sachiko said as she wrapped her arm around Yumi possessively before anyone else could say anything.

Christina just shook her head and pulled out a small notepad and glanced to Yoshino. "What can I get you to drink?" She asked avoiding any contact whatsoever with Sachiko and Yumi to the point that she even skipped over them and left without getting their drink order.

"Excuse me, you missed Sachiko and Yumi." Rei said as Christina turned to her and smiled.

"Nope, they aren't welcome here." Christina said before turning back to head towards the kitchen.

"Wow, what is her problem?" Sei asked as Sachiko sighed.

"Sachiko-sama got in a fight with her." Touko said as all the girls looked to Sachiko surprised.

"She tried to kiss, Yumi." Sachiko said with a shrug as she held Yumi close. "Nobody tries to take my Yumi."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sei said as Youko rolled her eyes.

"Well this is unacceptable, we are customers here and she can't just do that." Youko said as Sachiko smiled.

"Don't worry, Onee-sama. She will serve us." Sachiko said as Christina came back with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" Christina asked once everyone except Sachiko and Yumi had their drinks.

"I think so, but we should let the newly weds go first, this is their dinner celebration after all." Sei said knowing full well that it would only cause trouble.

"I'm sorry, we don't serve newly weds here, especially lesbian ones." Christina said as she glanced to Sachiko and squinted when she saw Sachiko clinging to Yumi. "Ma'am, this is a family restaurant not a love hotel." Christina said as Sachiko smiled to her.

"How very observant you are, perhaps you should use your observation skills to realize your customers don't have drinks and do your job." Sachiko replied as Youko looked to Sachiko surprised. Sei on the other hand had a silly smile on her face as she tried not to laugh.

"I already told you, we don't serve lesbians. Especially ones who steal girlfriends." Christina said with a victorious smile as she turned back to Sei ignoring Sachiko.

Sachiko grinned as she cleared her throat to get Christina's attention. "You don't serve lesbians here? Oh and I most definitely did steal my girlfriend away from that drunken whore who was barking up the wrong tree. Now if you don't take our order here soon I will just buy this restaurant right now and throw you out the door, do you understand?" Sachiko said with venom in her voice as Christina laughed.

"Nice threat, but with the way you dress you apparently can't even buy clothes, let alone a restaurant. Now what can I get the rest of you to eat." Christina asked ignoring Sachiko again.

"Excuse me?" Sachiko asked as she stood from the table, but was held back by Yumi.

"I didn't stutter. You dress like a cheap whore." Christina said as the rest of the customers in the restaurant looked over to her.

"This dress is worth more than anything you own." Sachiko said as Christina approached her.

"You think you are so high and mighty? You can't even keep your own girlfriend around, she almost slept with me last night." Christina said with a sly smile as Sachiko balled her fist before being forcefully pulled into a very firm but passionate kiss from Yumi.

"What the?" Christina asked as Yumi deepened the kiss shocking everyone, especially Sachiko.

"Get some, Yumi-chan!" Sei commented cheerfully as the girls at the table all watched as Sachiko quit balling her first and instead had placed her hands on Yumi's hips.

When Yumi finally broke the kiss Sachiko's lips immediately followed as her eyes popped open, she wanted more of what Yumi just gave her. What Yumi did next only fanned the flame that had been sparked from the kiss.

"There! Does that finally get it through your head that I am in love with Sachiko?" Yumi asked as she turned to Christina leaving Sachiko stunned and speechless.

"So what you kissed her." Christina said as Yumi stomped her foot on the ground.

"I didn't just kiss her, I had sex with her. We even videotaped it!" Yumi shouted uncaring of who was listening now, though her friends went wide eyed before trying to hide their giggles. Sachiko on the other hand didn't know what she was feeling, in all her years of being with Yumi she had never seen her defend her like this. All she could do was watch as she felt her heart race with excitement and a little fear. Sachiko couldn't help but feel a little turned on by this bold never seen before behavior from Yumi.

"Whatever, if she hadn't shown up you'd be in my arms right now." Christina said as Yumi slapped her, shocking everyone.

"What is your problem?!" Yumi exclaimed as everyone in the restaurant was now paying attention to her. "You are a maniac! For the hundredth time, I don't even remotely like you. Last night shouldn't have happened! I had a little argument with my girlfriend and you tried to take advantage of it and then assumed we were a couple. I'm telling you right now, I love Ogasawara Sachiko, the woman I married and slept with last night, not some trashy self centered drunk like you!"

"Yumi." Christina said before being cut off.

"Don't bother even trying to argue anything! I never have and never will like you so just drop it already." Yumi said quite a bit loudly as she turned back to Sachiko who was in a daze and grabbed her hand. "Come on Sachiko, I'm sick of seeing this woman, let's go somewhere where we can enjoy our wedding celebration." Yumi continued before forcefully pushing past Christina as she practically drug the speechless Sachiko out of the restaurant.

They had only made it down the street a little ways before Sachiko gathered her wits again and spoke. "Yumi, what was that?" Sachiko asked as Yumi stopped.

"I'm sorry, I just. . . That woman really upset me, I wish last night would have never happened." Yumi explained as Sachiko shook her head.

"No, Yumi. That was. . ." Sachiko trailed off as she glanced up and down Yumi, her eyes resting on Yumi's lips once again like earlier in the hotel room. "That was amazing." Sachiko breathed as she took a step forward and pulled Yumi into a kiss resemblant of the one in the restaurant.

Yumi jumped a little, especially when she felt Sachiko wrap an arm around her back to support her. "Yumi, I. . . We need to...go back." Sachiko said in between kisses. "Yumi. . . I can't...wait."

"Can't wait for what?" Yumi asked when she got a moment to catch her breath. The lustful look in Sachiko's eye's said more than enough though for Yumi to know what was on Sachiko's mind.

"We need to go back to the hotel room." Sachiko said as Yumi nodded slightly before being taken by the wrist and and led back towards their room.

They wouldn't make it into the room though before Sachiko would lose control, in fact it was the hotel elevator that she started her lustful assault on Yumi's body with her lips.

"Sachiko. . ." Yumi breathed as she tilted her head back allowing Sachiko more access to her neck as she was pushed against the elevator wall. "Sachiko, I love you." Yumi said as one of Sachiko's hands held Yumi's back while the other grabbed at Yumi's front.

Yumi moaned slightly as Sachiko's kisses and grabs became more forceful, more lustful. "Yumi, I love that sound." Sachiko said in between kisses as the elevator doors opened and Sachiko grabbed Yumi's hips and started pulling her out into the hall bumping into an unsuspecting couple that were waiting outside.

"Sorry." Yumi apologized as the two stepped aside and watched Sachiko and Yumi bump into the wall before disappearing down the hall.

It was only a minute or so and a broken flower vase later that had been bumped off a small table in the hallway that they arrived at their door and fumbled to get it open. Once the door closed behind them Sachiko took no time in taking Yumi's shirt and bra off before dragging her towards the bed.

Yumi broke the kiss that had started at the doorway and started to unbutton her pants as Sachiko shed her own clothes before pushing Yumi back onto the bed. "Yumi, I want to stay married." Sachiko said as she climbed over Yumi and started kissing her shoulder as Yumi wrapped her arms around Sachiko.

"I do too." Yumi breathed as she felt Sachiko's hand enter her panties and press two fingers against her. Yumi could only take a deep breath as she glanced down and saw her panties raised around Sachiko's wrist. "S-Sachiko." Yumi said a little impatient as Sachiko grinned and gave her a deep kiss before sending a jolt through Yumi's body as her finger's entered.

"I love you, Yumi." Sachiko said as Yumi moaned from Sachiko's hand and held her tighter as her breathing got heavier.

"I love you too. . . Sachiko." Yumi managed to say though it sounded breathless as her mind went blank. "I do. . . Sachiko. . . I want to. . ." Yumi trailed off as she let out another moan and gently bit at Sachiko's shoulder as she unconsciously started moving her hips to meet Sachiko's hand movement.

"I want to. . .stay. . . together, Sachiko." Yumi managed to finally get out as she felt her whole body start to tense from her lovers touch. "Sachiko. . ." Yumi moaned one last time before arching her back and digging her fingers into Sachiko's back as she let out a strangled scream and felt her body shudder.

Yumi wasn't the only one to react to this though, Sachiko couldn't help but let out her own half moan from Yumi's fingers on her back. Even though it hurt a little, the feeling of Yumi's body reacting in such a way from her was more than enough for Sachiko to forget this pain and instead take satisfaction of her current situation.

Of course Sachiko's satisfaction would quickly be turned to surprise as she felt Yumi's hands run through her hair and pull her into a very deep kiss before being rolled over onto her back.

"My turn." Yumi grinned a moment after breaking the kiss as she trailed kisses from Sachiko's neck downwards stopping at the edge of her panties. Sachiko watched in anticipation as Yumi's fingers grabbed at her panties and started to pull.

Once Sachiko was bare Yumi grinned and placed gentle kisses on her stomach before moving lower. Sachiko threw her head back onto the bed as her hips jumped to life, responding to Yumi instantly. She moaned and took in a sharp breath as she grabbed for the sheets. "Yumi, I'm going to die." Sachiko cried out as she felt her body tense a little before feeling Yumi's hands run up her sides sending an overload of sensation to her brain.

"Yumi. . ." Sachiko moaned breathlessly as her toes curled from the pleasure. "Yumi, I . . ." Sachiko trailed off into another moan as her hands found their way from the sheet to the back of Yumi's head as her hips started to lift from the bed a little. Sachiko couldn't think straight, she could feel her whole body tensing from what Yumi was doing to her.

Yumi knew what was coming and in response placed her hands on Sachiko's lower back to support her raised hips as she brought Sachiko to a screaming pleasure.

"Sachiko?" Youko called out as Sachiko and Yumi instantly looked at each other before quickly grabbing for the blanket and covering their bodies. "Sachiko are you al...Oh my lord, you're naked." Youko said as she put up a hand and quickly turned away.

"Naked?!" Sei asked as she poked her head into the room, her eyes going wide when she saw Sachiko and Yumi wrapped in the blanket. "Oh my gosh, get the video camera!"

"Do it you're dead." Youko said as Sei put her hands up in surrender.

"What's going on?" Touko asked as she walked into the room and instantly covered her mouth as her eyes went wide.

"Can everyone just leave?" Sachiko finally asked from under the blanket that had been covering not only their bodies but their faces also.

"Alright, we're gone." Sei said as Youko sighed.

"I'll take them into the other room while you two get proper. I think we may need to speak about this new found pass time of yours though." Youko said as Sachiko sighed.

"Fine, fine, just get everyone out of here, this is embarrassing!" Sachiko said as Youko grabbed Sei's wrist.

Youko nodded as she shooed Sei and Touko out of the room and shut the door. "Alright, you're safe." Youko said from the other side of the door as she stood in front of the door to block Sei.

"Kill me now." Yumi said as Sachiko poked her head out from the blanket to make sure the room was empty before quickly getting up and grabbing her and Yumi's clothes.

"I can't believe they didn't text us what they were doing." Sachiko said as she put her panties on and found her pants.

"Sei-sama isn't going to leave us alone." Yumi said as she put on her shirt.

"It'll be fine, Yumi. We are married after all, it's only natural." Sachiko said as Yumi gave her a brief smile.

"Speaking of that. . . Did you mean what you said?" Yumi asked as Sachiko raised an eyebrow. "I mean about staying married."

Sachiko smiled before she went over and gave Yumi a hug. "Of course, Yumi. I never once even thought about separating from you." Sachiko said as Yumi remained still.

"Sachiko. . ."

"What's wrong, Yumi?" Sachiko asked as Yumi exhaled.

"You're boobs are making this difficult." Yumi said as Sachiko realized she was still shirtless and pressed against Yumi.

"Oh sorry." Sachiko apologized as she grabbed her shirt and put it on.

"It's fine. I'm just happy to hear that you feel the same about being with me." Yumi said with a smile as they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey no round two in there." Sei said as they heard Youko call her name in frustration again.

Sachiko sighed as she looked to the door. "Round two doesn't sound so bad." She said as Yumi blushed a little. "Well it sounds better than talking with Onee-sama."

"No, it sounds great, it's just odd to hear you say things like that." Yumi admitted as Sachiko blushed slightly. "We should probably get out their though." Yumi said as she opened the door and immediately saw a grinning Sei.

"Clothes on but red faces. You're hiding something."

"Go away." Sachiko said to Sei as she left the room with Yumi and froze once outside the bedroom door realizing that all eyes were on her and Yumi.

"Didn't get enough last night?" Yoshino asked with a grin as Sachiko and Yumi looked away from them.

"Yoshino, where are your manners? It's only normal for married couples to do those types of things. I'm sure you and Rei know all about this." Sei said as Yoshino and Rei looked at each other with slight blushes. "Ah the face of two girls who have just been found out for experimenting. I remember my first experience." Sei said as Youko sighed.

"Sei, you're hand doesn't count." Youko said as Sei's jaw dropped.

"And yours does?" Sei asked as Youko turned to her with wide eyes. "See Yoshino, she didn't blush, that makes the difference. You and Rei blushed implying that their was truth to it. Youko did not blush implying that I've only fantasized about it." Sei said as the girls looked at her a little shocked as she glanced around, her eyes landing on Sachiko.

"Even you are going to give me that look? Come on how many times have you fantasized about Yumi touching you there?" Sei asked as Sachiko's face turned beet red which caused Yumi to blush also. "Ah both guilty of those types of fantasies I see."

"Fine, I am guilty of that fantasy." Sachiko said as Sei raised an eyebrow at her unsure of why she was agreeing with her. "I am fine with saying it though, she is my wife and the only one that will ever touch me there."

Sei paused for a moment before grinning. "So what your saying is that you belong to Yumi, body and soul?" Sei asked as she took a step closer to Sachiko and Yumi.

Sachiko glanced to Yumi quick as the other girls watched in curiosity as to what the blonde was getting at.

"Y-Yes, I suppose that is what I'm saying." Sachiko answered as Sei circled her and Yumi.

"So if Yumi asked you to do something for her, like blowing off a friend to spend time with her, would you?" Sei asked.

"Would that friend be you?" Sachiko asked with a slight smile as Sei rolled her eyes.

"Not necessarily, how about any of us?"

"If it wasn't anything serious then...Yes, I probably would." Sachiko said as Sei stopped in front of her with a silly grin on her face.

"Ah, so the proud and mighty Sachiko is pussy whipped." Sei said as Sachiko eyes went wide and everybody's jaw dropped.

". . .Fine! Sometimes the hopes of sleeping with Yumi decide what I do and don't do in a day. . . Are you happy?" Sachiko asked as Sei's face lit up and the rest of the girls faces went blank.

"Sachiko?" Youko asked as Sachiko turned her face away from everyone.

"Wait, is that why you couldn't come to my sleep over a few years ago?" Yoshino asked as she looked to Yumi who just instantly turned red. Yoshino crossed her arms in front of her. "It's nice to know that I rank below Sachiko's goods on the list of priorities." She pouted as Sei burst out in laughter.

"Alright, we are getting our own room for the night." Sachiko said as she grabbed Yumi's hand and started to pull her away.

"Good luck, you'll need it especially if it's the same guy who had to inspect your last room!" Sei said as Sachiko left the room with Yumi who was giving apologetic looks to Yoshino. "Ahh, well that was fun." Sei said as she turned back to the rest of the girls who were unsure of what to think of everything that had just been said.

". . .You fantasized about me touching you?" Youko asked out of the blue as Sei scratched the back of her head.

"Ha. . . Yea, about that." Sei started as Youko stood and grabbed her wrist.

"I'd rather others didn't here this conversation, let's go take a walk." Youko said with a seriousness in her voice as Sei pouted.

"Fine. . ."

"Well, that was interesting." Shimako said once Sei and Youko were also out of the room.

"Yep." Yoshino added.

"You two have really experimented?" Noriko asked curiously as Yoshino and Rei looked to her quite surprised.

"W-Well. . . It was a long time ago." Rei admitted before jumping up and grabbing one of the dvd's they had by the television. "Why don't we watch one of these instead of continuing to figure out everyone's sexual experiences."

"I like that idea." Yoshino said as Noriko and Shimako shrugged.

* * *

. . .

"I can't believe this." Youko said in frustration as she pressed the floor 1 button repeatedly to no success. "Well great, the elevator is stuck. . ." Youko sighed.

"I guess it's a nice private place to talk then." Sei said trying to make the best of the situation as Youko turned to her.

"Hang tight, we are working on this issue." An intercom in the elevator said as Youko and Sei looked to the sound of the voice.

"Well I guess we have time then." Youko said as she took a seat on one side of the elevator and Sei sat across from her.

"So tell me, why are you always picking on Sachiko and Yumi?" Youko asked as Sei smiled a little as she looked to the floor. Youko could instantly tell something was on the blondes mind and by the look on her face, she wasn't sure if it was good or bad. "Is it because you like Yumi-chan?" Youko asked when Sei didn't answer.

"Heh, no that isn't it. To be honest I have no feelings for Yumi-chan. I thought I used to like her and maybe I did, but when we graduated high school I realized that my thoughts and feelings towards Yumi hadn't changed." Sei started as Youko raised an eyebrow.

"I'm confused."

"I guess what I meant to say is that my feelings for her being a friend didn't change because that is all she was to me, a friend. . . I just like to pick on them because they are easy and let's face it, the other girls don't really have anything for me to pick on them for, except maybe Rei and Yoshino, but everyone knows they fool around."

Youko was about to say something, but instead shrugged in agreement. "Alright, I give you that, they are quite easy to pick on."

"Especially after the past day. It's way easy to make fun of the proper couple who got drunk and wild." Sei said as Youko nodded.

"Then why did you pick on me?" Youko asked as Sei looked away from her for a second.

"Well. . . The truth is. . . The reason I realized I didn't have feelings for Yumi was because of you." Sei sighed. "The truth is once I wasn't around you I realized how much I missed you. That's why I started calling you and talking with you so much."

"You mean. . .?"

Sei nodded. "Yes, Youko. . .I like you." Sei said as Youko remained silent unsure of what to say. "You know, I never talk to anyone like this. I feel so vulnerable." Sei said as she sighed and looked to Youko who still wasn't looking at her. "You don't have to be awkward around me. I would never take advantage of you. I know that what I feel will never be returned, but I won't let that ruin our friendship."

"Sei, it's not that. I just. . . I'm sorry." Youko said as she got on her knees and made her way over to give Sei a hug.

"You don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault that I feel this way. I'm just disappointed that I finally confessed to you in an elevator." Sei said as Youko pulled back from the hug and laughed.

"You know as much as you drive me up the wall teasing Sachiko and Yumi, I do enjoy spending time with you." Youko said as Sei smiled.

"Thanks, but now your just making my heart ache."

_Ding_

"Sorry about the inconvenience, the elevator should be back online though."

Youko glanced up at the intercom before looking back to Sei and smiling. "Still want to go on that walk?"

* * *

. . .

"Sachiko, Yumi, you're back already?" Yoshino asked as the door closed behind the two.

Yumi just sighed and nodded. "Yes, unfortunately they wouldn't give us another room."

"High risk! I'll show them high risk, come on Yumi." Sachiko said as she went into the bedroom and all eyes on them widened.

"Sachiko don't break anything without me!" Yumi called before looking back at the girls and turning bright red. "We just wanted to break something to get back at them, we didn't plan on doing that." Yumi explained as the girls all looked at her disbelieving.

"Yumi, you two can do whatever you want in their, you already claimed the bed." Yoshino said as Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"We did?" Yumi asked as Shimako nodded.

"Yes, of course. None of us want to sleep on the bed you two made love in without it being washed." Shimako said as Yumi's eyes widened.

"Right, well then we're off to bed, we'll see you tomorrow." Yumi said trying to escape the room.

"I thought you said you were going to break things?" Yoshino asked as Yumi poked her head out of the bedroom before closing the door.

"We are, I meant we will be in here breaking things until the morning."

"Whatever just don't be too loud, we want to sleep tonight."

"That's not what I meant!" Yumi whined.

"Yumi what are you doing, get in here I can't wait any longer." Sachiko called from behind her.

"She meant to break things, because she was mad they called us a high risk." Yumi tried to explain.

"Yes, of course. To break things." Shimako agreed as Yumi sighed.

"Yumi, we get it you want to break things with Sachiko like last night." Yoshino said as Yumi nodded.

"Exactly, now have a good night." Yumi said as she shut the door and the girls outside snickered.

"Yumi whats wrong?" Sachiko asked as Yumi stood wide and blushing before she locked the door behind her.

"Nothing. . ." Yumi said as she acquired a more serious look. "I just want to break things like we did last night." Yumi said as Sachiko's eyes widened and she was pushed back onto the bed. "I want to break things until morning."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, so there it is, I am quite awkward about a particular scene. . . Take a guess which. Aside from that I hope you enjoyed it and yes I know they did it twice in one night even after getting caught. It's something that I am trying to figure out how to write but we will see, it's tough for me to pull off without saying it flat out. Anyways, the next chapter may be a way out because I am pretty busy for the rest of the week, but I may get a one shot out sometime this week (no guarantees) to make up for not posting. I hope you liked it and the next chapter is the next day where they meet Cherry which many have guessed on. Nagisa is not Cherry fyi. I should have thought about that connection :x

EDIT: Hey I wanted to add this for anyone who is curious as to where chapter 5 is. Well it's being worked on I promise. That being said I got bombarded with work, I've had like 1 day off in the past 9 days or so and won't really get a break until next week. I'm really sorry about the wait please forgive me! :x


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: _**Alright, so first off. I am sooo sorry for not posting this sooner. I have been pretty busy and all that stuff n such. D: Long story short, work, lots of things for school as I am going back this year and have to take care of that stuff which I have been. Anyways, I have had a little more time and got this done as quick as I could. This chapter is a little longer than the others and does have a point. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

_Bzzt. . . Bzzt. . ._

"Mmm, five more minutes." Sei said as she rolled over onto her side and tried to fall back asleep.

_Bzzt. . . Bzzt. . ._

"Ughh. . . What is that noise?" Youko asked as Sei rolled back towards the noise.

"It's my phone. It better be important." Sei replied as she searched for the phone by the sound of the buzzing.

"Hello?" Sei yawned as she still laid with her eyes close.

"Onee-sama, where are you?" Shimako asked as Sei's eyes popped open and she sat up to glance around the room quickly.

"Uhh, we went down to the store to get some breakfast, we will be back in a little bit." Sei replied as she got up and looked out the window through the blinds trying to see if she recognized anything.

"Alright, we will see you when you get back. . . Oh you two didn't accidentally find Sachiko and Yumi did you?" Shimako asked as Sei looked back to Youko.

"No, we didn't see Sachiko or Yumi, why?" Sei asked as Shimako shrugged.

"Nevermind, you will see when you get back. We will see you soon, bye." Shimako said as she hung up the phone.

"What did they do now?" Youko asked as Sei shrugged.

"I don't know, but I don't think they suspect anything yet." Sei said as Youko let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that is good. We should probably get out of here though, they are expecting us." Youko said as Sei threw her her shirt.

"Youko, about last night. . ." Sei said as Youko looked at her thoughtfully for a second.

"I meant it, Sei. . . We have to keep it a secret for now though."

. . .

"Hey, we brought food!" Sei said as she held the door open with her foot for Youko who like Sei was carrying a bunch of plastic bags.

"Took you long enough." Yoshino said as she got up from the couch she was sharing with Rei to get some food.

"What store did you two go to? The one on the other side of town?" Rei asked as Sei shrugged.

"We got lost."

"Where are Sachiko and Yumi?" Youko asked as the girls dug through the plastic bags to grab something to eat.

"They are in there getting decent. I'm surprised you didn't hear them last night." Noriko said Youko looked towards the door.

"You mean, they. . .?" Youko trailed off as Rei looked to her with a confused expression as she nodded.

"Yes, I'm surprised you didn't notice. . . On second thought where did you two sleep?" Rei asked as Youko froze thinking about the hotel last night. Thankfully the bedroom door would open only a moment later as Sachiko came out wearing plain black pajama pants and a snug t-shirt with a graphic of stars shooting across the bottom.

"It's Yumi's." Sachiko said when she noticed the strange looks she was getting.

"Already wearing each others clothes, your like an actual married couple." Sei said with a grin.

"Onee-sama, they are an actual married couple." Shimako said as Sei thought about it before shrugging.

"Any particular reason you are wearing her shirt?" Youko asked as Sachiko blushed a little.

"Well, mine was...lost. Yumi happened to have her suitcase out so I just wore one of hers to come grab some breakfast." Sachiko said as Yumi came out of the room in matching pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt.

"Sachiko, I think we could get your shirt sewed instead of buying a new one." Yumi said as Sachiko's face turned a bit redder.

"Rough night, huh?" Sei asked as Sachiko rolled her eyes and Yumi blushed.

"It got stuck and tore when I yanked on it, nothing else." Sachiko said casually before coming over and grabbing something to eat for her and Yumi.

"I bet Yumi likes when you wear that shirt." Shimako commented as Sachiko leaned over to grab a bagel.

Every girls face at the table went blank except for Sei who just started laughing and Yumi who turned pale.

"You're right, look at Yumi-chan, she can't hide it." Sei said still laughing.

"Sei, leave them alone. We already know Yumi likes Sachiko's assets." Yoshino said as she thought about Yumi blowing off her sleep over idea once again.

"Yoshino!" Yumi complained as Sachiko turned to Yumi.

"Yumi, it's alright, they are just jealous of what we have." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled and nodded, turning her attention to Sachiko, instantly blushing as her eyes went south from Sachiko's face.

"Look at her face!" Sei said excitedly as she pointed to Yumi.

"Sachiko-sama, you should probably change shirts if we want to get anything done today. Onee-sama may not be able to focus." Touko said as Sachiko swallowed and nodded slightly feeling a bit breathless from the fact that Yumi was checking her out.

"Sachiko?" Yoshino asked after a moment of watching her stare at Yumi. Sachiko quickly glanced to her before taking a breath and finally walking past Yumi to change into one of her own shirts. She wasn't sure how long she could take Yumi's intense gaze before she would have to react.

"Yumi-chan, me, you, and Sachiko need to have a talk later." Youko said as Yumi took a breath and nodded, she never could say no to either of her older sisters, especially to the one that was now her wife.

"Perhaps you will come with us when we go get a new shirt?" Yumi asked as Youko nodded.

"That sounds like a plan, but we also have to speak with Cherry today. We only have today to ask as we are returning home tomorrow." Youko explained as Sachiko emerged from the room wearing a rather baggy shirt.

"You're right, I do want to know what happened before we leave." Sachiko said as she approached Yumi. "So why don't we get the day started then and go get that shirt?"

"That sounds like a plan let's go. The rest of you just tell us if you go anywhere. I'll have my phone on me." Youko said as they nodded.

. . .

"So the others tell me that you two hogged the bed last night." Youko said as her, Sachiko, and Yumi all stepped off the elevator and into the mall.

"What better time to enjoy time with my wife then on vacation?" Sachiko asked as she smiled at Yumi. "Besides, I don't think we were the only ones having a good time last night." Sachiko went on to say as Youko glanced to her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Youko asked as they approached a rather nice clothing store, a store that Sachiko would probably be used to shopping at and that Yumi was used to being in awe over.

"You and Sei-sama weren't in the room last night." Sachiko replied as she followed Yumi to one side of a clothing rack while Youko went to the other.

"How do you know we weren't there last night?" Youko asked curiously as she casually looked through the clothes in front of her like Sachiko was doing on the other side.

"I had to grab an ice cube in the middle of the night and noticed that you and Sei-sama were missing." Sachiko said as Youko looked at her confused.

"An ice cube?" Youko asked as Yumi practically went stiff as a board and wide eyed even though she wasn't facing Youko.

"Don't ask." Sachiko said a moment later as Youko gave her a slightly fearful look before nodding.

"Fine, Sei nor I were in the room last night. We stayed at a hotel as it was late after we got done talking." Youko explained as Sachiko grinned.

"Do most of your walks end up giving you hickeys?" Sachiko asked as Yumi turned to Youko who quickly put a hand to the left side of her neck. "So she went after your neck." Sachiko said as Youko quickly removed her hand.

"I don't know what your talking about." Youko said as she looked back at the shirts in front of her.

"Onee-sama, your acting like Yumi right now. I know you two did something." Sachiko said as Youko glanced from the clothes to her Petite Soeur.

"Fine, we may have accidentally had a little to drink and kissed a few times." Youko said as her cheeks started to turn a shade of pink. "We didn't come here to talk about what happened between me and Sei though, we came to talk about you two."

"Alright, fine. I will leave you two alone for now. . ." Sachiko said as she glanced back down to the shirt she had in her hand. "What do you think about this one Yumi?" Sachiko asked as she held it up to herself.

"It looks good, I like it." Yumi replied with a smile as Sachiko smiled.

"Good, then I will get this one." Sachiko said as Youko quit looking through the clothing and joined the two as they walked to the cash register to pay and finally out of the store.

"We should get some lunch, I have a couple serious questions for you two before we go meet your stripper friend." Youko explained as Sachiko sighed.

"Our stripper friend? I don't even remember much about her." Sachiko replied as Youko smiled.

"I know, but you seem to have left quite the impression on her." Youko said as the girls blushed a little.

"It's not like we were doing it for her." Yumi said as Youko chuckled.

"I know that Yumi-chan. You two just happened to try and do things that belong behind closed doors in front of her. It would make an impression on anyone, you were just lucky it wasn't a person with ill intentions." Youko said as she glanced to Sachiko. "With that in mind, I hope we will not be doing anything like this ever again. Your sex life stays in your bedrooms."

"Onee-sama! We get it." Sachiko exclaimed with a red face as she glanced around to make sure no one was looking at them. "Let's just go get something to eat."

. . .

"So what did you want to ask us?" Sachiko asked once they were sitting down with their food in front of them.

"Well, I first wanted to ask what you two plan on doing. I mean, about being married." Youko said as Sachiko sighed. "You know your parents won't take this lightly."

"I know." Sachiko said as she looked to Yumi. "I know that and I have thought about what I want to do." Sachiko said as she smiled at Yumi, trying to get the brunette's worry to disappear.

"And that is. . .?"

"I am going to stand up to my parents." Sachiko said confidently as Youko remained silent. "I know they will be shocked and I believe Yumi's parents will also, but we decided last night that we want to stay together."

"So you are staying married then." Youko said just for confirmations sake.

"Yes, I have no intentions of removing that ring from Yumi's finger, though I would eventually like a real wedding." Sachiko said as Yumi looked up to her with a smile.

"Is that what you want, Yumi?" Youko asked as Yumi turned to her still smiling.

"Yes, I also want to stay with Sachiko. No matter what my parents say." Yumi said as Youko smiled.

"So married in college. . ." Youko said as Sachiko nodded. "I never imagined it would turn out like this. . . Speaking of which, we need to talk about this new found hobby of yours. I don't think your parents would be very approving of it."

"Then we'll move out, we are married after all." Sachiko said as both Yumi and Youko looked at Sachiko slightly surprised. "What? Married couples usually have a house of their own am I wrong?"

"No, you're not wrong, it's just. . ." Youko sighed as she thought about her next few words. "It's just odd to think that you are actually in this position."

"You-your serious?" Yumi asked as she looked to Sachiko. "I mean, you really want to move in with me?"

"Of course, Yumi. I know we haven't talked about it, but Onee-sama is right." Sachiko explained as Youko smiled, she could see the serious but excited looks on both of her younger sisters faces.

"That is why I wanted to talk with you both." Youko said as Sachiko and Yumi glanced to her. "It's only natural for married couples to live on their own, you two have some pretty big challenges ahead of you. Telling your parents and figuring out what you are going to do when we get home won't be easy."

"Well, I think my mother already suspects something. . ." Yumi sighed as Sachiko and Youko raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" Sachiko asked as Yumi blushed a little.

"Well. . . Let's just say my mother caught me in a compromising position once with your picture." Yumi admitted as Sachiko blushed and Youko just went a little wide eyed. "S-She has never brought it up, but she always seemed a little different towards me when I talked about you."

"Well that is more information than I wanted to hear." Youko said as Yumi's face turned a little redder. "Either way that may make things easier for you."

"Or more awkward." Yumi said with a sigh before taking another drink of her water.

"Awkward yes, but at least she might think you have interest in girls...Err, well Sachiko at least." Youko explained as Yumi slouched a little. "Sachiko's parents will still be a difficult battle, unless of course she has been in a similar situation."

Sachiko immediately shook her head. "No, I've never been caught."

"Until now." Youko said with a grin as Sachiko raised an eyebrow before blushing. "My, my, I can't believe my sweet, innocent little sisters have done such things."

"Well what else was I supposed to do, I couldn't very well tell her that I liked her." Yumi complained as Youko chuckled.

"Of course you could have Yumi. I think Sachiko would have been delighted to hear that you had feelings for her."

"I don't think something like that would be appropriate to tell her." Yumi said as Youko nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't tell her that, but I suppose it doesn't matter now. You two are past confessing, I think." Youko said taking a glance at the ring on Sachiko's finger as she grabbed for a fry from the basket they were sharing.

"I'm glad too, I can't even tell you how nervous I was to tell Yumi I liked her more than a sister." Sachiko admitted as she wrapped an arm around Yumi. "Now though, I am just nervous that I can keep her mine."

"Keep treating her like you have been and she may follow you to work." A voice said as Sachiko and Yumi turned to see the rest of their friends approaching. "I know I would." Sei continued with a wink as she took a seat next to Youko which Sachiko only gave a knowing smile about.

"H-How did you know we were here?" Yumi asked as the rest of the girls pulled up chairs to the table.

"Youko-sama, texted us telling us to meet you here." Yoshino explained as Youko nodded.

"Indeed, but we aren't staying, we have a stripper to go talk to." Youko said as all the girls faces lit up except Sachiko and Yumi's.

. . .

"Wow, this is so exciting." Sei said as the big neon lady came into view.

"Sei, please don't do anything stupid." Youko warned as Sachiko grinned.

"Keep your hands to yourself too, certain girls might not like you touching them." Sachiko said as Youko tried not to react to it while Sei glanced to Youko before deciding to ignore it.

"Fine, but you have to keep your hands to yourself tonight too then." Sei said as Sachiko rolled her eyes.

"I don't have too, the only girl I plan on touching doesn't have an issue with it." Sachiko said as Sei looked to Yumi who just shyly shrugged in agreement.

"So unfair." Sei pouted as she glanced to Youko's butt before realizing that Youko was giving her one of those warning looks.

"Well, here we are." Shimako said as they approached the door.

"I don't know if I want to know anymore." Sachiko said as Shimako held the door open letting the other girls in.

"Hey, it's Sachiko and Yumi." A voice said as all the girls glanced over to a girl wearing barley anything.

"Kill me now, they know us by name." Sachiko said under her breath as the girl approached them.

"You two have a fun night the other day. . .? Ha, who am I kidding, you two practically stripped each other in the car." The woman said as Sachiko and Yumi blushed, which thankfully didn't show in the dimly lit club.

"The car?" Youko asked as the girl nodded.

"Yea, we didn't want to let them walk home by themselves, it was hard enough getting them to stop pulling at each others clothes. It wouldn't be any good if they were to start doing that in the middle of the street, especially in this city. Anyways we drove them back to the hotel last night, but it wasn't very easy. Yumi was all over Sachiko, that girl has got a demon in her." The girl explained as Yumi took a step back with Sachiko.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Sei asked as the two froze. "You're not going anywhere until we find out what happened."

"Oh you want to know what happened? I'll go get Cherry, she is just in back." The girl said as she turned and disappeared down a hallway.

Sachiko and Yumi on the other hand just stood facing each other with their heads somewhat turned away as if no one could see them.

"Yumi, do you have any demons you would like to talk about?" Sei asked with a grin as Yumi shook her head without looking at her. "How about you Sachiko? Met any demons you would like to talk about lately?"

"No, my wife is not a demon, she is a well behaved cute and innocent girl." Sachiko said to Sei.

"Well that's not exactly how you described her the other night." A voice said as all the girls turned and saw the girl they were talking to before standing with another girl again wearing an extremely revealing uniform.

"Cherry?" Sachiko asked as the girl nodded and smiled.

"Wow, you two actually do remember me." Cherry replied as she looked at the clock quick. "Why don't we go somewhere where we can talk for a minute, I am guessing you would like to know what happened." Cherry said as she lead the girls down a hallway and into a more private room like the one that Sachiko and Yumi had been in the day before.

"So this is the scene of the crime." Touko said as they entered the room.

"Touko!" Sachiko and Yumi both said as their embarrasment boiled over a little.

Cherry laughed as she offered the girls a seat on a long red leather couch that stretched the side of the room. "Well you could say this is the scene of the crime. It's where a lot happened, but not where all of it happened."

"Not where all of it happened?" Youko asked as she looked at Sachiko and Yumi somewhat surprised.

"No, not all of it, but I should probably figure out how much you two know so I know where to begin." Cherry explained as Yumi thought for a moment before shrugging and Sachiko looked away from her slightly blushing, which was much easier to see in this lit room.

"Sachiko, you remember something don't you?" Youko asked when she noticed her petite soeurs reaction.

Sachiko immediately glanced up to her as she cleared her throat. "W-Well, I don't remember everything, but I do remember something in this room." Sachiko admitted as the girls all listened intently.

"Well maybe I can help with that." Cherry said as she stood up and went over to a bag. "You left your camera here the other night, I wasn't sure if I would see you two again, but I held onto it."

"Is there anything on it?" Yumi asked a little horrified as Cherry laughed a little.

"Oh, yea. There is quite a bit on it." Cherry said as she turned it on. "I should warn you though that you may not want everyone to see some of them." She continued as she handed Sachiko the camera. "You and Yumi went a little crazy with it when we lost you."

"Lost them?" Youko asked as Cherry nodded.

"Yea, but it was no big deal we found them in the bathroom. We were just lucky they had enough sense to close the stall door." Cherry explained as Sachiko and Yumi tried hard to remember what happened.

"Why were you lucky?" Sei asked as Cherry turned her attention to the blonde.

"Well, it was getting later in the night and we had decided to try and keep and eye on Sachiko and Yumi, I didn't think it was exactly safe for them to leave in their condition. This city can be a dangerous place for two pretty ladies at night." Cherry started as she thought about the night for a moment.

"Oh right, so we still had work to do, but had gotten Sachiko and Yumi to agree to stay put at the club and we would give them a ride back to their hotel. My boss is a pretty laid back person so he was alright with it as long as I still did my job. I let them use this room while I was working so we could keep track of them."

"Thankfully it was a rather slow at that time of night considering it was almost close, so I could check on them frequently. It wasn't easy keeping them from going crazy, but I managed until I had to help my boss with something for a minute or two. When I came back Sachiko and Yumi were missing and as you can imagine I kind of freaked out." Cherry explained as she looked at the camera.

"Anyways we found them in a bathroom stall, thankfully they still had the sense to at least try and do whatever it is they were trying to do in private. Unfortunately they would have been better off in this room. When I entered the bathroom I heard giggling and some soft moans and immediately looked towards the floor to see for feet and sure enough the only occupied stall had two sets of feet."

"I wasn't sure what to do at first, but when I saw what appeared to be a camera flash I knocked on the door. . ."

"_Sachiko, Yumi what are you two doing in there?" Cherry asked as she knocked on the stall door._

"_Shh," Yumi giggled with Sachiko as Cherry let out a sigh._

_"You know I can hear you two." Cherry sighed as the two remained silent. ". . .Sachiko, Yumi. . ." Cherry said a moment later as she saw a bright flash. "What was that?!" Cherry asked as she glanced around the bathroom to make sure no one else was in there with them. "You two aren't taking pictures are you?"_

"_Yumi, lift your leg a little more." Sachiko said as Cherries eyes went wide._

"_Girls give me the camera right now!" Cherry exclaimed as she held up a hand to the stall door which the two wouldn't see._

"_Oooh, that feels good." Sachiko moaned softly as Cherry's face turned red. "Yumi, I never knew you were so naughty."_

"_Sachiko, Yumi, final warning." Cherry said as she heard the girls break out into a fit of giggles once again._

_It was only a moment later that Cherry saw a hand reach over the stall door holding a pair of lacy panties. Cherry's eyes went wide as she looked from the panties to the door. "Girls, put those back on right now! I wanted the camera not. . ." Cherry stopped as she saw another flash of light from inside the stall._

"_Alright, that's it, if you two don't come out right now, I'm. . . I'm. . . Well I'll be very upset!" Cherry said as she stomped her foot before realizing how mild her threat was._

_Sachiko snickered as she she pulled the panties back over the door, which relieved Cherry. "Yumi, stop that, I need your help putting these back on." Sachiko said as Cherry glanced around the room a bit embarrassed by what was just said._

"_You don't need these Sachiko, not for what I have planned." Yumi giggled as Cherry cleared her throat._

"_Girls, you could get in trouble doing...that...here." Cherry said as she heard a small gasp._

"_Sachiko, we're in trouble." Yumi said as Cherry sighed, if Yumi's expressions weren't obvious enough her practically admitting it was._

"_We have to hurry and get dressed, Onee-sama is going to be upset with us." Sachiko said as Cherry heard rustling from inside the stall before a small tearing sound and a loud gasp. "Yumi, my panties ripped."_

"_Here you can have mine." Yumi said as Cherry raised an eyebrow in confusion._

"_Yumi, if you give Sachiko your panties then you won't have any." Cherry explained from the other side of the stall door._

"_They're right, Yumi, I don't want you running around panty-less unless your with me." Sachiko said as Cherry opened her mouth to say something but figured it was best to be quiet, they were reasoning in their own drunken way._

_It was only a minute later that the stall door opened and Sachiko took a step out followed by Yumi who were both thankfully clothed. Cherry held her hand out with a scolding look. "Camera ladies, we don't need pictures like these getting out."_

"_We were just taking Facebook pictures." Sachiko said as Cherry raised an eyebrow and took a leap of faith by turning on the camera to view the pictures._

"_Well these do look innocent enough, but drunken bathroom pictures isn't the best, why don't you use your wedding photo's." Cherry suggested._

_Sachiko just grinned as Yumi giggled while Cherry looked at them confused but noticed they were both staring at the camera. "What?" Cherry asked as she went a few more pictures back and immediately went wide eyed before turning the camera off. "Alright, I've seen enough, I'm keeping the camera for now. . . No more stripping in that room, what if someone accidentally walked in?" Cherry asked as she shook the image of Yumi in Sachiko's lap shirtless out of her head. Thankfully she had turned the camera away fast enough to not get a great look at it._

"Anyways, I took you two back to my room and sat you down on the couch your on right now." Cherry said as the girls all listened just amazed by what these two had done. They never would have imagined Sachiko and Yumi getting drunk at a strip club and almost doing it in the bathroom stall. It just wasn't the proper and innocent image the two gave off.

"Keep your clothes on and no sex while I'm away." Yumi mindlessly said as the girls looked to her somewhat surprised.

"Ah, so you do remember something I said that night." Cherry said with a slight smile as Yumi blushed. "Now if only you two would have taken that advice, my night would have been much easier."

"Taken your advice, you mean they. . ." Rei trailed off as Cherry nodded.

"Yes, right where you're all sitting." Cherry said as all the girls immediately jumped to their feet. "Whoa, don't freak out, they didn't get to finish." Cherry said as the girls all looked at her a little horrified.

"They didn't get to finish?" Youko asked as Cherry nodded.

"Yea, they were still clothed, but Sachiko's hand was in Yumi's pants." Cherry explained as Sachiko scratched the side of her head and looked to the floor while Yumi froze. "They were clothed when I caught them, but with the way Sachiko was feeling up Yumi with her other hand I don't think they would have remained that way long."

"Well you two are never drinking again." Youko said as Sei raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Are you kidding me?! This is the best! These two have to get drunk more." Sei said as Youko gave her a warning look. "Oh come on, what harm did they cause, except destroying a hotel room, a pair of panties, and their innocent image."

"Innocent image? You mean you two were virgins?" Cherry asked as Sachiko and Yumi both blushed before Sachiko shrugged a little. "How long have you two been a couple?"

"A few years." Yumi admitted as Cherry blinked a few times.

"Wait, wait you've been together a few years and haven't. . ."

"No." Sachiko said interrupting Cherry.

"Well, I guess that explains why you two went so crazy last night." Cherry said with a smile. "Why have you two been waiting so long?"

"We were scared." Yumi admitted after a moments silence.

"We didn't even know they were together until the morning after they were here." Youko explained as Cherry nodded.

"Ah, so drinking made you forget your worries." Cherry said as Sachiko glanced to the camera in her hand.

"Yea, I just think we went overboard." Sachiko said as Cherry smiled.

"No, I just think you two both wanted the same thing, but tried to do it in the wrong places." Cherry said as Sachiko smiled a little, it was odd being comforted by a stripper. "Anyways, not much else happened here anyways, I drove you two back to the hotel after work and made sure you went in safely. I had no idea you destroyed a room. I can't imagine what you two did, I mean you must have tried everything. . ." Cherry said with a slight pause before shrugging. "I bet it felt amazing finally being able to let loose."

"You have no idea." Sachiko said as Yumi blushed and the others looked at them somewhat surprised. "What? Being with the one you love is amazing, you two should know." Sachiko said as she gave a knowing look to Rei and Yoshino who just simply played stupid like they had no idea what she was talking about.

"That was all that really happened though." Cherry said as Sei sighed.

"Well I thought you two would do more than nude photos and making love in a strip club stall." Sei said as Youko looked to her confused.

"It may not sound very crazy, but trying to keep them off each other wasn't easy." Cherry said as they heard a knock on the door. "Ah, that's probably my boss though, I should get back to work, if you have anymore questions you can give me a call." Cherry said as she wrote down her phone number on a small card and handed it to Sachiko. "It was really nice meeting you all, and I'm happy to see that you two are alright."

"Thank you for talking with us." Youko said as she bowed and started to follow the rest of the girls out of the room.

Sachiko and Yumi on the other hand stayed back for a second. "Thank you for telling us." Sachiko said as Cherry smiled.

"Well, they got the light version of it, I didn't tell them about the lap dance you gave each other, the strip show you put on for Yumi, or actually catching you tending to Yumi's needs. Don't worry though, I didn't see any private parts. . . Sachiko was in the way." Cherry said thankfully as the two blushed. "You two get embarrassed so easily, I can only imagine how much of a shock this is to your friends. I'm glad that everything worked out though, what you told Yumi in the car the other night really showed how much you felt for her. It could have been bad if you didn't go after her that night, alcohol is a strong thing."

"Thank you." Sachiko said even though she was embarrassed. "I am glad we ran into you, you really helped us the other night and even today by taking time to explain some things. . . So I was thinking. . ." Sachiko said as she glanced to Yumi. "We would like to speak with you when we get back home, we have something to talk with you about that can't be discussed right now. Would it be too much trouble if we exchanged phone numbers?" Sachiko asked as Cherry looked at her a little confused.

"Of course not, but now you have me interested." Cherry said as Sachiko smiled.

"Don't worry, we will call you in a few days after we are back home."

"Alright, well you two have a safe flight and a great marriage. I don't know if I'll ever see you again." Cherry said as Sachiko and Yumi gave her a quick hug.

"You never know we could come back for round two." Yumi joked as Cherry chuckled.

"Again, thank you for everything." Sachiko said with a slight bow as she and Yumi turned and left the room.

Cherry sighed once the door closed and she glanced around her room. "I wonder if I'll ever get anymore like them. . .?" She questioned to herself as she recalled the previous night and driving them home. "Feels like I've known them forever."

. . .

"Well, that could have been worse I suppose." Sei said as the girls left the club and started making their way back towards the hotel.

"Worse?" Touko asked as Sei looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "The two I have always looked up to just did it in a strip club bathroom...they even got pictures to prove it!" Touko exclaimed as Sei laughed.

"Don't forget they got married." Yoshino said as Touko frowned even more.

"Touko-chan, you shouldn't be ashamed. . . I mean sure they didn't exactly have the picture perfect wedding, but they really are in love and you should be happy that they could finally tell us about it." Youko said as Sachiko put her arm around Yumi with a smile.

"I am happy, I just. . . I don't know I guess I always pictured Sachiko-sama having a big wedding with lots of people, not getting drunk and almost making love to Onee-sama on the altar." Touko explained as Yumi blushed a little.

"We didn't do it on the altar Touko. . ." Yumi pouted as Touko shrugged.

"Close enough, but can we just forget all this stuff for now? It's our last night here, let's just enjoy it." Sachiko said as the girls all silently agreed.

"Sachiko is right, let's just focus on having fun tonight." Yumi said as Sei grinned.

"Alright, but you two have to promise to keep your clothes on." Sei said as Sachiko smiled at her.

"Fine, but only if you follow the same rules." Sachiko replied as the girls looked to her a little confused, especially Youko who was trying not to blush.

"Well, I can't speak for Yumi, but I myself won't have an issue keeping my clothes on." Sei said as Sachiko glared at her.

"You touch Yumi, your life will be hell." Sachiko assured Sei who only put her hands up in surrender.

"I had no intentions of it but you on the other hand seem to have a new found fascination with Yumi's bare body." Sei said as Sachiko blushed a little before glancing to Youko practically pleading for help with her eyes.

"Sei, leave them alone, let's just go back to the hotel and go swimming or something. We can order in a big dinner and watch movies tonight." Youko said as the girls nodded and continued down the sidewalk towards their hotel. None of them really wanted to stay out late on the night before they left, especially since they would be getting on the plane early in the morning.

. . .

It was about five in the afternoon and after stopping by a quick shop to do some last minute shopping the girls had finally made it back to their hotel room. They had gotten a few movies along the way to watch later that night, but they would have to wait until later. The more and more they had talked about the pool at the hotel the more and more they had wanted to go and as soon as they arrived in the hotel room they were all in a rush to grab their bathing suits.

As soon as the bathing suits were put on and the girls were ready to go they started filing out of the room one by one until just Sachiko remained, waiting for Yumi.

"I can't believe I am going to say this, but make sure you two are down in the next ten minutes, we don't need a repeat of last night." Youko said as Sachiko looked at her surprised.

"Onee-sama, you say that like it's the only thing me and Yumi do." Sachiko said as Youko just stared at her a moment longer, making Sachiko blush a little. "Don't worry, we will be down in five minutes, I promise."

"Alright, I'll see you down there." Youko said before leaving the two alone in the room.

Sachiko sighed as she took a seat on the bed near the bathroom door, she couldn't believe everything that had happened on this trip. She never would have guessed their coming out would change to them not only coming out but getting married and even sharing their first time with one another. It was all just too much for Sachiko, but when Yumi walked out of the bathroom in her bathing suit Sachiko could only smile. She was happy it all turned out this way.

"You look great, Yumi." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled before coming over and giving her a quick kiss.

"Not nearly as good at you look." Yumi said as Sachiko's smile grew and little.

"You know, Yumi, I was thinking about when we get back home. I mean we're married now, will it be different?" Sachiko asked as Yumi thought about it for a second.

"I'm sure it will be, I mean our parents finding out will be something. Not to mention we will be a married couple living in different homes." Yumi said as Sachiko gave her a somewhat excited but thoughtful look.

"Then let's move in together." Sachiko said as Yumi looked at her slightly surprised. "I mean it, Yumi. You're my wife, I want to live with you. What I said at the mall wasn't a joke." Sachiko said as Yumi's surprise turned to a very loving smile. Yumi never in her lifetime thought such simple words could be so moving, then again, it was only Sachiko who could move her so effortlessly.

"We will have to talk about it when we get home." Yumi said as Sachiko smiled.

"Yes, but for now we should get down to the pool. The others are keeping a close watch on us it seems." Sachiko said as Yumi sighed. "I know, if only they weren't here. . ." Sachiko sighed which made Yumi smile again before reaching a hand out to Sachiko.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright so there it is and if you think like me then you will probably think it's not quite up to the level the other chapters were. I think it's because the initial shock is over and now the girls are kinda used to this and not reacting as much. This is on purpose believe it or not. I still think it's pretty good, I'm happy with it. Anyways there is more to this one, but it's definitely going to be taking a turn which started in this chapter :). Hopefully it doesn't take as long to get it out :x.

To make up for this story being so late I did a quick little one shot called Perfect. It's about Sachiko and Yumi's life together as always. It's a bit more. . . sweet and innocent than this.. Scratch that. It's extremely sweet and innocent compared to this and a style that I really like to write in so I hope you will check that out too... If your bored and or want to read more :x


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Alright sorry about the long wait. Part of the reason for the wait is that I was doing 2 chapters at once for this story and I actually planned on posting this last week. That being said I started having issues keeping food down to give you the non detailed version. Anyways I'm feeling better and got time to post these so here is chapter 6, which is the short one that I felt necessary for the story.

* * *

Yumi sighed as she glanced out the small airplane window and took one last glance at the city before hearing the captain over the speakers.

"Yumi do you have your seat buckled?" Sachiko asked as Yumi turned to her and nodded before smiling a little bit. She would miss this place because it held so many memories, at least what she could remember about that night.

"Now remember you two, the airplane is not a good place for fun time." Sei said as both Sachiko and Yumi turned in their seats just in time for the blonde to be pulled back into her own.

"Sei leave them alone." Youko said with a sigh as the blonde frowned. "Don't worry you two, she won't be an issue the rest of the flight."

"My older sisters would not do such things on a plane." Touko said as she leaned forward to talk past Rei and Yoshino who were sitting next to her.

"Well they did it in a strip club, why would a plane stop them?" Noriko asked as her and Shimako turned around in their seats to face Sachiko and Yumi who were sitting behind them.

"Alright, fine, fine, we get it. Can we please drop it now, others can hear you." Sachiko said with a red face as she noticed a few passengers stealing glances of her and Yumi. Thankfully the airplane attendant walking by to check seat belts unknowingly took the attention off the two.

"They want to kill us from embarrassment I think." Yumi said as Sachiko nodded and turned to her.

"Don't worry though, when they come out we will have our revenge." Sachiko whispered back as Yumi smiled and nodded.

"Yoshino is still going to hold it over my head that I blew her off to be with you." Yumi sighed as Sachiko smiled and leaned in a little closer to Yumi.

"Don't worry, there was one time I skipped a dinner with Onee-sama in hopes of something happening with you. It was last year when I spent the night in the summer." Sachiko explained as she heard someone clear their throat behind them, which she instantly recognized to be Youko.

"I was surprised to hear Yumi skipped something to have a chance in bed with you. I'm even more surprised that you did the same, Sachiko." Youko said over the seat just loud enough for the two to hear.

"Onee-sama, I'm sorry." Sachiko apologized as Youko chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, Sachiko. The dinner was boring anyways, I just wanted to give you some grief." Youko said as the sound of the planes engines coming to life could be heard. "Looks like we're getting ready to go." Youko said as she sat back in her seat and glanced out the window.

"I'm going to miss this place." Sachiko said as she joined Yumi in looking out the small window one last time before the plane left the ground.

"Me too." Yumi sighed before feeling Sachiko give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry though, we can always come back and just think, our lives at home will be changing drastically." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled before sighing.

"I just hope it's an easy and happy change."

"Don't worry, Yumi. No matter what happens we will still be together." Sachiko said as Yumi nodded and regained her smile.

. . .

"That flight didn't seem any shorter on the way home." Sei complained as the girls all stood out front of the airport awaiting their rides.

"No it didn't, but we're here now." Shimako said with a sigh.

"I say we get back on the plane and go back." Yoshino said as the rest of the girls smirked.

"It would be nice, but we have things to take care of here at home." Sachiko said in a somewhat serious tone as the girls turned their attention to her and Yumi.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Youko said as Sachiko put on a weak smile. It was easy to tell that the girls were a little nervous about what was coming.

"I hope so, because our ride is here." Sachiko said as she saw a black four-door car stop in front of them.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Youko said reassuringly as Touko nodded.

"Yea, I'm sure you will be fine." Touko said as Sachiko and Yumi smiled at them.

"Thank you. . ." Sachiko said as she opened the door to the car. "I wish we were just starting this trip, it was fun. We will talk with you all soon."

"Bye." Yumi threw in before the two turned towards the car.

"Hey. . ." Sei said to grab Sachiko and Yumi's attention before they could climb in the car. "If you need anything at anytime, just call us."

Sachiko could only smile brighter and give a nod before turning back to the car and climbing in with Yumi.

It didn't take long for them to turn onto Yumi's street and when they did, Sachiko felt slightly depressed. She felt like happiness was coming to an end with Yumi leaving her side. It was the realization setting in that their trip was really over.

"Well, we're here." Sachiko said with a heavy sigh as Yumi glanced out to her house before looking back to Sachiko with the same depressed feeling.

"I don't want this trip to be over. . ." Yumi pouted as Sachiko nodded in agreement before pulling Yumi into a tight hug.

"Don't worry, Yumi. We will be moving in with each other very shortly." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled, which Sachiko took as a queue to give her a very loving kiss on the lips. She didn't want to leave Yumi's side even if it was only for a night, it felt like too much. Sachiko smiled brightly when she finally broke the kiss and opened her eyes. "I love you, Yumi."

"I love you too, Sachiko." Yumi replied with her own big smile before Sachiko sighed and did something she didn't want to, which was get out of the car and walk around to Yumi's door to help her out.

"Sachiko, you didn't have to do that." Yumi said as she had been told to wait there for a moment by Sachiko.

"I would do anything for my beautiful wife." Sachiko said with a smile as she held out a hand for Yumi. "That is why I'm going to start searching for our new home as soon as I can." Sachiko said as she helped Yumi get her luggage out of the trunk. Sachiko let out another sigh as she closed the trunk and approached Yumi who was on the sidewalk making sure she had everything.

"I really wish I could give you another kiss right now, but we don't know who is watching." Sachiko said as Yumi turned and looked at her house quickly.

"Yea, good point. . . We will have to tell them soon. We're married after all."

"Don't worry Yumi, we will. For now just act like nothing happened, we can get lunch or something tomorrow and discuss this matter more if you would like."

"I would like that very much, but you should probably get going now. I'm sure your parents are expecting you back soon also." Yumi explained as Sachiko looked back to the car that they were riding in.

"Yes, your probably right. I will see you tomorrow." Sachiko said as she gave Yumi one more hug. "This will have to do for now." She said as she pulled away and watched as Yumi made her way up the walkway to her front door and entered.

"Well, I guess that's it, the trips officially over." Sachiko sighed to herself before climbing back in the car and resting her head against the window as she watched Yumi's house disappear from sight.

Sachiko sighed as she thought about the task of telling her parents that she was not only in love with Yumi, but actually married to her.

"Sachiko, I don't mean to be nosy, but I'm pretty certain I just saw you kiss your Petite Soeur." The driver said as the window separating her and the driver lowered.

"Yes? Is that odd?" Sachiko asked as the driver, which also happened to be her personal maid paused unsure of what to say. "It was just on the cheek." Sachiko added a moment later, she didn't feel like dealing with the questions that would arise right now.

"I must have seen wrong." The maid said as she glanced down to the time displayed on the radio. "It looks as though we will be just in time for dinner."

"Good. . ." Sachiko said as she glanced out the window one more time. "By the way...Can you keep that kiss a secret?" Sachiko asked as the maid raised an eyebrow at her in the rear view mirror. "Please just keep it a secret for now." Sachiko said as she glanced down at the ring in her hand, she knew wearing it when she arrived home would be too dangerous. She only wished that she didn't have to hide it, she felt like she was betraying Yumi by taking it off. Then again, Yumi had probably done the same for the sake of secrecy.

. . .

"I'm home!" Yumi shouted as she closed the door behind her and set her bags down.

"Yumi, welcome home!" Mrs. Fukuzawa said as she appeared out of the kitchen with a bright smile before giving Yumi a tight hug. "So how was your trip? I trust Sachiko kept you from getting too out of hand." She chuckled as Yumi fought a blush.

"She is good at it, but I didn't cause too much trouble for her." Yumi replied with a smile as she thought about Sachiko dragging her into the hotel room to make love. "In fact it was the other way around."

Mrs. Fukuzawa laughed as she led Yumi into the kitchen where her brother and father were. "Ah, so you're saying you had to hold Sachiko back?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi nodded.

"More like keep her pinned down." Yumi replied with a slight blush as she set her back by the entrance to the kitchen.

"Such a party pooper. You should have let Sachiko release all that built up energy." Yuuki said as Yumi took a seat at the table next to her father and brother.

"Oh trust me, she released it. . . Quite a few times." Yumi said as she tried to count in her head how many times she had heard her name screamed from Sachiko over the trip.

"Don't tell me you didn't join in on any of the fun." Mr. Fukuzawa said with a smile as Yumi blushed more.

"Well it's not like Sachiko to have fun alone." Yumi replied as her father smiled at her.

"So you did join in on the fun then."

"Of course and if I didn't she dragged me into it." Yumi said as she started to feel a little warm from all the memories. "Anyways, I think I'm going to go put my stuff away. Would you mind if Onee-sama sleeps over sometime soon, we want to go through all the pictures together." Yumi asked as her mother smiled.

"Yumi, you know she is welcome to stay over any time. She is practically family."

"Thank you." Yumi said with a slight bow as she went to grab her bag.

"Let me help you." Yuuki said as he took the handle before she could get it. "You're probably tired from the trip."

"Thanks." Yumi said as she grabbed the remaining bag and left the kitchen and started up the stairs towards her bedroom.

"So what was it like over there?" Yuuki asked as they climbed the stairs.

"It was great, the city is really pretty at night." Yumi replied as they made it to the top of the stairs.

"So what else happened? You can tell me, I won't tell mom and dad." Yuuki asked as Yumi opened her bedroom door.

"We just enjoyed our trip together, we ate out and went to a few shows and just had fun." Yumi replied as Yuuki sighed.

"No, I mean what did you and Sachiko-sama do?"

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked with a slight, unfortunately noticed, pause as she placed her bag down.

"Yumi, mom and dad may not have noticed, but your face was practically bright red in the kitchen."

"Nothing happened, I was just thinking of something funny that happened." Yumi said as Yuuki raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, so what happened?"

Yumi froze for a moment as she went to pick up a piece of clothing from her suitcase. "W-Well. . . S-Sachiko was eating ice cream and some it dripped onto her shirt. . ."

". . .And. . .?"

Yumi took a breath as her mind scrambled to think of something. "A-And s-she didn't want to clean it off so she just bought a new one." Yumi said as Yuuki looked at her a little confused.

"Why is that funny?"

Yumi glanced away from her brother as she shrugged.

"W-Well. . ."

"And since when have you ever called her Sachiko?"

"I-I. . . It must have slipped."

"Really? You mean like the text you sent me?" Yuuki asked as Yumi's eyes went wide.

"Yoshino took my phone and sent it as a joke. . . Whatever she wrote was a lie."

"Yumi, the text was a picture." Yuuki said a moment later as Yumi froze, she knew just as well as Yuuki did that her lie had just been confirmed as just that, a lie.

"Did you look at it?" Yumi asked as Yuuki nodded. "Can I see it?" Yumi asked as Yuuki held his phone out for Yumi. Yumi approached him slowly and took the phone which showed a picture of her and Sachiko in a very deep kiss. "Yuuki, I can explain."

"So the picture is real." Yuuki stated for confirmations sake.

"You can't tell mom and dad." Yumi said as Yuuki looked down the picture once more.

"I won't but in return you have to tell me what's going on." Yuuki said as Yumi sighed and nodded as she pushed him into her room and shut the door.

"Alright, the truth is. . . Sachiko and I are seeing one another." Yumi said followed by quickly looking away from her brother, too afraid to see his expression.

"Y-You're dating Sachiko-sama?" Yuuki asked as Yumi nodded while still looking off to a corner of her room. "Are you in love with her?" Yuuki asked as Yumi thought about the ring that was in her pocket.

"Yes." Yumi said as she turned to her brother who just remained silent. "Yes, the truth is I have loved her for years. It started back in high school when I first met her and became her Petite Soeur. Of course she didn't know back then, but things changed and shortly after I lost my title as her Petite Soeur and took on the title of her girlfriend, which no one knew about until this trip." Yumi explained as Yuuki took a deep breath.

"You have been in a relationship since high school?" Yuuki asked as Yumi nodded.

"Yes and over this trip we decided to tell our friends finally."

"Then how did this picture come about?" Yuuki asked as Yumi blushed deeply thinking about the next morning, waking up to a destroyed hotel room.

"W-Well, we were nervous about telling them and accidentally got drunk. It probably happened on the way back to the hotel room."

"Did you tell them?"

"Yes, they know." Yumi confirmed with a nod as Yuuki sighed.

"I just can't believe this. My sister has been dating her beloved Onee-sama for years in secret." Yuuki said out loud as Yumi looked at him a little worried.

"I'm sorry, it's just telling others something like this is not easy." Yumi said as Yuuki nodded.

"I can imagine, but I just can't believe I didn't see it."

"Are you mad?" Yumi asked as Yuuki glanced back to the picture on his phone before shaking his head.

"No, Yumi, I'm not mad, I just can't believe this. I mean I grew up with you, I listened to you when you were worried about Sachiko-sama's mood and the whole time I never realized you loved her...Well like actually loved her, like romantically."

Yumi smiled as she gave her brother a hug. "You know it wasn't the whole time. In fact when I bothered you the most I was trying to figure out what I was feeling. I'm glad that you were there to talk to though because if I hadn't been strong enough to stick it out we may never have started dating." Yumi explained as she pulled away and glanced to a picture of Sachiko that she had framed on her desk. "I don't know what I would do without her now. . . I really do love her."

Yuuki smiled before letting out a sigh. "Well I'm glad I could help and I'm glad you are happy with her...Don't worry about the picture either, I'll delete it. The only question I have is when are you going to tell mom and dad?"

Yumi sighed as she grabbed her cellphone from her pocket. "I'm not sure, I'm meeting Sachiko tomorrow for lunch so we can discuss it."

"Well if you need any help with it just tell me." Yuuki said as he turned towards the door. "Now I am going to go to my room. I need to let this sink in a bit."

. . .

"Sachiko you have a phone call." The maid said as she entered the room to Sachiko fumbling to turn of a camera and put it screen down in her lap as she looked to her maid very flustered.

Sachiko took a breath as her maid gave her an awkward look. "W-Who is it?" She managed to ask as the maid handed her the phone.

"It's Yumi-chan." The maid said before turning to leave the room, stopping momentarily to glance back at Sachiko who still had a beet red face.

Sachiko waited for her maid to leave the room before putting the phone up to her ear. "H-Hello?"

"Hello, I know it's late, but I wanted to talk to you before I go to bed." Yumi said as Sachiko smiled before looking back down at the camera which made her blush again.

"Don't worry about it, Yumi. I was actually just thinking about you." Sachiko replied as she set the camera down on the desk and stood up to go lay on her bed.

"What were you thinking?" Yumi asked.

Sachiko could only stare at the camera one last time before taking a breath. "Just how cute you are." Sachiko replied with a smile, thankful that no one else would know what she had actually been thinking about.

"Is that so?" Yumi asked curiously as Sachiko chuckled.

"Well, maybe there was a little bit more to it, but it was definitely part of it." Sachiko explained as Yumi smiled.

"You know, I already miss you." Yumi said as Sachiko sighed.

"I do too, Yumi. . . Perhaps we should sneak out and go have a drink or two." Sachiko joked as Yumi blushed.

"I think my mother would kill me if she found me drunk and in bed with my secret wife." Yumi said as Sachiko laughed a bit.

"Well being in bed with my secret wife sounds great." Sachiko sighed as she glanced over to her laptop which was still open. "By the way I was looking at some places on the internet. I will have to show you a few of them soon." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled.

"How about tomorrow night?" Yumi asked as Sachiko raised an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yes, my mother said you could spend the night and I was hoping that maybe you would want to." Yumi said as Sachiko smiled.

"Of course I want to, Yumi. It's much better being with you than just sitting in my room thinking about you constantly."

"So you will sleep over tomorrow then?"

"Yes."

"Do I need to drag the sleeping pad out?"

"No, I don't think your mother would suspect anything if we shared your bed."

"I'll just lock the door, she will never know." Yumi replied with a grin.

"Yumi are you suggesting. . .?"

"No, I'm just saying that we can sleep in peace. . . No matter what happens."

Sachiko grinned as she glanced at the picture she had of Yumi. "We need to move into our own home soon. Then we can share a bed every night. . . Even if nothing happens."

* * *

**A/N: **So there it is, I hope you enjoy it. My favorite part was definitely when Yumi was talking with her family after getting home. I would say that was the most fun part to write. Anyways this was kind of a small chapter to lead into 7.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **So here is chapter 7 which I guess is kind of the big update. I do have a few issues with this chapter, but I will go into those down below. This chapter does jump around a bit at the end, but I hope I did a decent job on it. :)

* * *

Yumi yawned as she slowly opened her eyes and stretched. It had to be about ten in the morning because the light was piercing through every crack in Yumi's blinds that it could. Yumi didn't care though, she still had a few days of relaxation at home before she would be fully back into her normal life.

_Bzzt. . ._

Yumi glanced over to her dresser at the sound of her phone buzzing against it's wooden surface. She rubbed her eyes before sitting up and looking to her alarm clock. Just after ten, like she had thought. Yumi glanced back to her phone before finally climbing out of bed and walking over to it. She smiled when she unlocked the phone and saw the picture of Sachiko that was her wallpaper. Her smile only grew bigger when she saw the text notification from none other than Sachiko.

"_Yumi, I will be over in an hour to pick you up for lunch._

_ -Love Sachiko"_

Yumi's smile stuck as she glanced out the window to check the weather before turning to go jump in the shower. _Today is going to be a great day. The weather is nice and I get to spend the day with Sachiko! _Yumi thought excitedly as she approached the bathroom to take a shower.

. . .

Sachiko closed her phone with a smile as she turned to her closet and opened the door. _Alright, what to wear. . . _Sachiko thought with a sigh as she looked through all of her clothes in her closet. _Hmm, I wonder if Yumi is treating this like a date. . .? Should I wear a dress?_ _What if she dresses casually, I mean we aren't going anywhere special. Besides I'm sleeping at her house tonight so I should probably dress in something casual._

"Something on your mind?" Sachiko's maid asked as Sachiko jumped before taking a deep breath.

"Oh you scared me." Sachiko said as the maid chuckled.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but wonder what you are looking for."

"I am going out with a friend today." Sachiko replied as the maid grinned at her.

"Oh. . .? Is he cute?" The maid asked as Sachiko blushed deeply. "So it is a boy. What is he like?"

"I-It's not what your thinking." Sachiko replied as the maid chuckled.

"Come on Sachiko, you have been looking at a few different dresses. What else could you be doing? You must be going on a date." The maid said as Sachiko sighed.

"Fine, I might be going on a date, but it's not what you think." Sachiko said as she glanced to her maid.

"Oh? Well tell me are they cute?"

"Very cute."

"When did you two meet?"

"Awhile ago."

"Ah, so you have seeing them for awhile. How did you two meet?"

"Through school." Sachiko said as the maid smirked. She knew that Lillian sometimes did events with the all boys school Hanadera.

"Interesting. . . So where are they taking you?"

"We're just going to a burger place we ate at once. We stopped there on our first date." Sachiko said as the maid smiled.

"Well that's good, but I think for a casual date you might just want to wear something simple." The maid said as she grabbed a plain black shirt from the rack of clothing. "How about this and a pair of jeans? It looks good and it's not over the top."

"Thanks and can you grab my bag quick from the bathroom, I am spending the night at Yumi's house."

"Ah so big date followed by telling Yumi-chan how everything went. That should be fun."

Sachiko scratched the back of her head. "Uhh, Yea something like that." Sachiko replied as she thought about picking Yumi up for their date.

"I can only imagine Yumi-chan's face when you tell her about your date. She will be so excited." The maid said as she placed Sachiko's bag on her bed.

"She is definitely excited about it, there is no doubt about that." Sachiko said as she grabbed a change of clothes to put in the bag as the maid raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well if you need anything else before you go, like a driver to see what this guy looks like then just ask." The maid said cheerfully as Sachiko nodded.

_Bzzt. . ._

"Oh that might be him, I'll leave you two alone." The maid said as she heard Sachiko's phone ring.

Sachiko just simply nodded with a thankful smile before turning to grab her phone. "Hello." Sachiko answered as her maid left the room.

"Good morning, Sachiko. I just wanted to call and tell you that I was ready." Yumi said as Sachiko smiled.

"Perfect, I was just about to leave to come get you." Sachiko responded.

"By the way about tonight. . ." Yumi started as Sachiko raised an eyebrow curiously. "My brother found out that we were dating last night, but he doesn't know about the wedding or anything. He should leave us alone, but I figured you should know."

"Is he alright with it?" Sachiko asked curiously as she grabbed her bag from the bed.

"Yes actually, he is fine with it."

"That is good to hear." Sachiko said with a sigh of relief as she grabbed the keys off her dresser. "We can talk about it more when I get there though, I am leaving right now."

"Alright, I'll see you soon. . . Love you." Yumi said as she hung up the phone with a slight blush as she saw her brother standing in the doorway.

Sachiko could only smile brightly in response as she placed her phone in her pocket and made her way out to the car. She couldn't figure out why Yumi doing that made her happy, it felt different from when she had said before. She could only assume it was because they were about to go out on a date.

"Wow, you actually said the 'l' word." Yuuki said as Yumi blushed.

"S-So? It's not like it's the first time I've told her that." Yumi said shyly as Yuuki shook his head.

"I know, it's just odd to hear, it's going to take time to get used to it."

"Well hopefully once mom and dad know I can tell her it all the time." Yumi said with a smile before feeling her nerves returning.

"Don't worry, Yumi. Everything will be fine." Yuuki said reassuringly before shrugging. "Besides, I think mom already has her suspicions about you. She asked me a few months ago if I knew anything about your relationship with Sachiko."

Yumi immediately blushed as she thought about her mother walking in on her with Sachiko's picture in hand. Thankfully her mother hadn't seen anything and shut the door quicker than she had opened it. Yumi was also thankful that her mother never brought it up to her. "What did you tell her?"

"I just said you always talked about her like she was your real girlfriend." Yuuki said as Yumi sighed.

"Great, now mom thinks I'm a lesbian." Yumi said as Yuuki raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you though?"

"What, no I. . . Well I guess being married to Sachiko would make me that huh. . ."

"Yes it would and you need to stop stressing out. You always forget to think when you get nervous." Yuuki said as Yumi put her head down. "Don't get down about it. . . Like I said they will be alright with it, even if they are unsure of what to say at first."

"Yumi, Sachiko is here." Mr. Fukuzawa yelled up the stairs as Yumi looked to the sound.

"I should probably get going, Sachiko is waiting." Yumi said a moment later as her brother stepped out of the way for her to pass.

"Have fun on your date."

. . .

Yumi smiled brightly even though her face was a little red as she opened the door and saw Sachiko standing a few feet away waiting patiently. She didn't even want to turn around because she knew her brother was probably watching.

"Good morning, Yumi." Sachiko greeted as she took Yumi's hand and started walking with her towards the car.

"Good morning." Yumi replied back with a quick glance back towards her house. "I wish it was alright to give you a morning kiss." Yumi sighed as Sachiko smiled.

"Don't worry, Yumi once we are out of sight it will be and besides it hopefully won't be long before we can do it whenever." Sachiko said as she opened the car door for Yumi.

"That sounds nice." Yumi said as Sachiko shut the door and walked around to the drivers side.

"Indeed it will, but we can discuss that when we get to the restaurant." Sachiko said as she closed the door and started the car before leaning over and giving Yumi a quick kiss.

"Sachiko!" Yumi complained as her face turned red. "What if my parents saw that?"

"Then it would only be easier to tell them I suspect." Sachiko said with a small grin before starting to drive. "And don't worry Yumi, the windows are tinted."

". . .Well that was a short kiss for knowing it was private." Yumi pouted as Sachiko chuckled.

"I knew you would panic when I did it so I figured a short one would suffice." Sachiko explained as she turned onto a street full of small shops.

"Well it didn't." Yumi pouted again as Sachiko grinned.

"Well then I think what I have in store for you tonight will have to make up for it." Sachiko said as Yumi looked at her a little breathless. "How about we eat here?" Sachiko asked a minute later interrupting Yumi's speechlessness.

"L-Looks good." Yumi finally managed to say with a breath as she glanced out the window to the small restaurant with tables on the side walk. "Let's eat outside. Can we?" Yumi asked as Sachiko smiled.

"Of course, Yumi. Everyone knows I can't say no to my pretty wife." Sachiko replied as she opened her door and stepped out. "Hopefully we won't have any crazy waitresses this time around. Then again what happened after our last crazy waitress wasn't so bad."

Yumi blushed as she thought about being drug back to the hotel where they made love yet again. "Not bad at all, but if my parents caught us like that. . ." Yumi trailed off as she shivered.

"Well it would definitely get the message across." Sachiko said with a smile as they took a seat at a table outside under the sun. "But I agree, it wouldn't be the most favorable coming out."

"I wonder if we should just sit them down and tell them?" Yumi asked as the waitress approached.

"Welcome, what can I get for you two?" The waitress asked as Sachiko glanced to Yumi who nodded.

"Can we just get two country club sandwich's and two water's?" Sachiko asked as the waitress nodded and wrote it down before turning to go put in the order.

Sachiko waited until the waitress was out of hearing range before turning back to Yumi. "That could work, but what if we were to bring them somewhere or have the families together so they couldn't get as upset, if they do that is." Sachiko said as Yumi thought about it for a moment.

"So bring them out to dinner or something and tell them then?" Yumi asked for clarification.

"Yes, if our parents are together, I can't imagine they would get very mad, if they did, with the other family being there. I know my parents wouldn't want to ruin their perfect image." Sachiko said with a sigh.

"That could work." Yumi agreed before sighing. "It still doesn't make it any easier to say it though." Yumi said as she took a breath. "Mom, Dad, I'm a lesbian." Yumi practiced with a serious face as Sachiko laughed a bit and the waitress who had returned gave her an odd look. "I-I mean if I was a lesbian with... with. . ."

"With me?" Sachiko asked as Yumi's faced turned even redder if possible.

"Ah you two are a couple?" The waitress asked a moment later with a smile as she placed their drinks down in front of them.

"Yes we are." Sachiko answered as she showed her ring off to the waitress.

"Wow, that is great! I'm happy for you two." The waitress said as Yumi glanced away from her feeling a little less embarrassed. "I can imagine it's been tough for you both."

"Well the toughest part is coming up soon." Yumi sighed as Sachiko grabbed her hand on the table.

"Yes it is and when we are through it, we will still be as happy as we are now." Sachiko said to make Yumi and the waitress smile.

"How can you be afraid when you have a partner like that?" The waitress asked as Yumi glanced to her still smiling a little. Anyways, I've got more tables to check on. You two enjoy your food, I will be back in a few minutes to check on everything."

"Thank you." Sachiko and Yumi said before the waitress turned and walked away.

"See Yumi, you just admitted it to a total stranger and she didn't take it badly." Sachiko explained as Yumi nodded.

"Yea, you're right. . . I just can't figure out why your not nervous." Yumi sighed while Sachiko smiled.

"I'm not nervous because I know I won't lose you." Sachik said as she thought about the seventy or so texts she had sent to her Onee-sama in the past day. Truth was Sachiko was just as nervous as Yumi, but she had to be strong for her wife. Sachiko just found comfort in sending texts to Youko, who was helpful at first but now just slightly annoyed. Sachiko had caught onto that though with the last text which read, "Everything will be fine. Find comfort in Yumi, she has seen you naked. You can tell her anything."

"Alright, then it's settled. We will tell them together, but how should we get them together?" Yumi asked as Sachiko took another bite of her sandwich.

"Well that part is easy. We just have to organize a dinner or something. It's not uncommon for our families to eat together, they are very close after all." Sachiko said as Yumi nodded in agreement.

"Sachiko, Yumi!" A voice called out as both girls looked over to see Sei and Youko walking towards them. "Mind if we take a seat?" Sei asked as the two shook their heads.

"We aren't interrupting anything are we?" Youko asked as Sachiko smiled and shook her head.

"No, it was kind of a date, but we mainly just wanted to discuss how to tell our parents." Sachiko said as Sei shrugged.

"Just tell them." Sei said casually as Sachiko looked at her with a sigh.

"Sei, come on you know it's not that easy to tell your parents something like that." Youko said as Sei shrugged.

"I know, but I don't know how else you tell them." Sei replied with a questioning look towards Youko.

"We plan on telling them at a family dinner. We think it would be easier to tell them then." Yumi explained as Youko nodded.

"I think that is a good idea. You get both families out of the way and I doubt they would react harshly with the other family there." Youko agreed as she glanced to her wristwatch.

"Well that is what we are hoping but my father may not care who is there." Sachiko said with a sigh.

"You have a point, but that is where your second half comes into play." Youko said with a wink towards Yumi.

Sei grinned at Yumi's slight blush. "That's right, Yumi. You are not only going to be Sachiko's wife, but her cheerleader. Think you can handle that?"

"Maybe if Sachiko was naked." Youko said before her and Sei broke out in laughing as the two girls both went wide eyed.

"Onee-sama!"

"Youko-sama!"

"Oh come on you two, lighten up a little bit. We were just joking and everyone knows of your legendary sex drive towards one another." Sei said still laughing as Yumi frowned.

"At least we can admit we've done it." Sachiko said towards Sei who didn't even hesitate to reply.

"Of course you can admit it...We all saw it!" Sei laughed as Sachiko shook her head, but she couldn't say anything after all they had been walked in on.

Sachiko checked her watch quick before standing and and taking Yumi's hand.

"Oh, come on Sachiko, take a joke." Sei said as Sachiko sighed.

"I would like to stay and talk about everyone's personal lives, but fortunately, we have something to get to." Sachiko said in a somewhat excited tone.

"Oh so this is a date?" Youko asked with a smile.

"Kind of." Sachiko shrugged as she handed Youko some money. "Will you pay the bill when the waitress gets back?"

Youko opened her mouth to say something but ended up sighing as she took the money. "Fine, I guess it's the least we can do for interrupting your date."

"Wait, what? I want to see where they are going next. You can't let these two get out of your sight, their clothes will come off." Sei teased as Sachiko and Yumi rolled their eyes.

"Come on, Yumi. We can't be late." Sachiko said as she bowed to Youko and Sei with Yumi.

"Have fun you two."

. . .

Yumi glanced around curiously as she tried to pick out something she recognized. Nothing was sticking out though, she hadn't been to this area before though it was very beautiful. "Sachiko, where are we going?" Yumi finally asked as she turned to Sachiko who was paying attention to the houses on her left.

"We are going. . . . Right here." Sachiko said as she pulled into the driveway of one of the houses.

"What's here?" Yumi asked as the front door opened and a lady holding a clipboard came out wearing very nice business clothes. "Who is she?" Yumi asked, but it wouldn't be heard by anyone as Sachiko had already stepped out of the car.

"Hi, welcome. You must be the Ogasawara's." The lady said with a big smile as Yumi stepped out of her side of the car and watched as Sachiko shook the ladies hand.

"O-Ogasawara's?" Yumi asked with a quick glance towards Sachiko realizing what the lady had said.

"Yes, we are the Ogasawara's." Sachiko said with a smile.

"Great, well then let's get started." The lady said as she turned around and Yumi gave Sachiko a look that said she had some explaining to do.

"Just play along for now." Sachiko whispered as they followed the lady to the front door.

"Alright, so I know on the phone you told me that money wasn't really an issue, but this is one of the more expensive houses." The lady explained as Sachiko nodded while listening. "You didn't mention a price range that you and your sister are willing to pay."

"S-Sister?" Yumi blurted in surprise as the lady looked at her weird.

"Yes, I was told that you two were sisters." The lady said as Sachiko nodded.

"You were told right. My sister is just kind of odd." Sachiko said as she put an arm around Yumi.

"Right, well anyways why don't we take a look inside." The lady said as she turned and opened the front door.

"Sachiko, I would never have sex with my sister!" Yumi whispered as Sachiko led her into the house.

"Don't worry, Yumi. It just makes it easier if they don't know about our relationship." Sachiko whispered back.

Yumi just sighed as the two looked around the entry way to the house which was rather large. To the right of them was a big empty living room and to the left of them was another big empty room. If you went straight forward you would either climb the stairs or go along the side of them into what appeared to be the kitchen.

"Alright, so this here is the living room on paper and the room across the entry way is more of a dining room if you will. If you follow me back here we will enter into the kitchen which is rather large." The lady said as Sachiko and Yumi rounded the corner from the right room and entered into the kitchen.

"Oh, I like that." Sachiko said as she went to the island in the middle of the kitchen. The counter tops were all black marble and very sleek looking. This house must have been newer by the looks of things.

"W-We can afford this?" Yumi asked as she glanced around in awe. She knew for sure her mother would be jealous.

"Of course, we are Ogasawara's after all." Sachiko reminded Yumi who only nodded in response as she looked around.

"I'm glad you like the kitchen. It's usually the main room people worry about when finding a house." The lady explained as Sachiko turned to her.

"Yes, I can imagine it does play a big part in buying a home. I'm more interested in the bedroom though to be honest." Sachiko said with a wink to Yumi who just turned beet red behind the lady.

"The bedroom?" The lady asked in question as Sachiko nodded.

"Yes, it's where we plan on spending the most time." Sachiko said with a slight grin which made the lady go a little wide eyed while Yumi felt like she would die of embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry?" The lady asked confused.

"Well if you think about it we sleep about eight hours of the day. We spend a lot of time in there." Sachiko said as the lady glanced to Yumi who was trying to hide her beet red face.

"We?" The lady asked as Sachiko nodded.

"Yes, my sister is afraid of the dark. It's something we are trying to get her to grow out of still." Sachiko said as Yumi gave her a stunned look, she wasn't sure if she should be embarrassed or speechless. Embarrassed seemed like the proper reaction but like the real estate agent, Yumi just remained silent and said nothing about it.

"Well, then I will show you the master bedroom. It's quite large and welcoming." The lady said as Sachiko smiled.

"That would be lovely and I'm glad to hear that." Sachiko said as she glanced to Yumi. "Perhaps you will be able to get some sleep at night now."

Yumi just rolled her eyes and gave Sachiko a look that said she owed her big time. "It does sound nice, but I doubt I'll get any sleep with you in the room."

Sachiko blushed slightly as she glanced to the lady to see if she had been paying attention which thankfully she hadn't because she was starting to lead them out of the kitchen. Sachiko jumped when she felt Yumi pat her on the butt to get her moving.

"Come on, we wouldn't want to miss the bedroom. I have a feeling we will have a lot of fun in there." Yumi said as Sachiko's blush deepened a little.

"You two sure are close." The lady commented as she started up the stairs with the girls following closely behind.

"You have no idea." Yumi said with a grin as Sachiko swallowed, she never knew Yumi could turn things around on her so easily.

"Anyways, this is the bedroom." The lady said as Sachiko and Yumi entered the room.

"Hmm, it's plenty big, there is a window, and even better, a door to our own bathroom." Sachiko said as the lady chose again to ignore any of her comments. "Would you mind if we take a look around up here by ourselves?"

"Not a problem, I will be in the kitchen if you have any questions." The lady said as Sachiko gave a nod.

"Let's go take a look at the other rooms." Sachiko said as Yumi followed her out of the master bedroom and down the hall.

"So what was all that about? That lady probably has a very disturbing idea about our sisterly love." Yumi said as Sachiko chuckled.

"It's fine, Yumi. I just couldn't say we were a married couple, they might not sell us the place. Some people are pretty sensitive about our type of relationship." Sachiko explained as Yumi sighed.

"I know, but I don't think sleeping with your sister is much better."

"I never said I slept with you, but now that you mention doing such activities why don't we go back to the master bedroom." Sachiko said as Yumi's eyes went wide.

"Sachiko, we can't do that right now." Yumi said as Sachiko led her back to the room.

"Yumi, we aren't going to do that right now. I just want you to stand in the bathroom doorway." Sachiko said as Yumi raised an eyebrow and went to the doorway. "Alright, lean against the doorway."

"Like this?" Yumi asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"No, why don't you put the arm your leaning on a little higher and stick your hips out a little more." Sachiko said as Yumi tried to follow along, unsure of what Sachiko was trying to make her do until she noticed Sachiko biting her bottom lip.

Yumi quickly straightened up as she ended Sachiko's fantasy of her coming out of the bathroom to have some fun in bed. "S-Sachiko!" Yumi pouted in embarrassment as Sachiko took a breath and nodded.

"I think it's decided. We are buying this house." Sachiko said as she took Yumi's hand and led her down the stairs to the kitchen where the lady was waiting with some papers on the table.

"We'll take it." Sachiko said before the lady could speak.

"J-Just like that?" The lady asked as Sachiko thought for a moment.

"Well, it wasn't an instant decision. My lovely sister talked me into it." Sachiko replied as the lady nodded and handed her the paper.

"Alright, you'll just need to sign a few of these and we will have you on your way."

. . .

"Dear, where is Sachiko? Shouldn't she be getting ready for the party?" Touro asked as he stepped inside the bedroom where his wife was looking through clothes to buy from a vendor.

"She is spending the night at Yumi-chan's. I didn't think she would need to be here to see the television reveal, it's not like she doesn't know about it." Sayako said as she held a dress up to see what it looked like.

"No, you're right, she doesn't need to see it. I was just curious where she was. It's good for her to get out of the house every once in awhile." Touro replied as Sayako smiled at him.

"It most certainly is and being with Yumi only seems to bring a smile to her face. I'm sure she is having a lot of fun."

"I'm sure she is." Touro agreed before checking his wristwatch. "Anyways, I am going to start preparing for the party. You know where I will be."

. . .

"Thank you for taking the time to show us the house." Sachiko said once again with a bow as the lady smiled.

"Not a problem. I will be in contact with you and your sister soon about when you can move in." The lady explained as Sachiko nodded and shook her hand.

"Thanks again." Sachiko said as the lady walked past them to her car to leave. Sachiko took a deep breath as she looked at the front of the house with Yumi. "Just think, Yumi. We own this house. This is our first house together." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled and took Sachiko's hand.

"Yes, it is. . . We will really be living together now." Yumi said as she too inspected the house before being taken into Sachiko's arms for a tight hug.

"Third best moment of my life thus far." Sachiko said as Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"What was the first two?"

"Well that's simple, Yumi. Marrying you was the first and the second. . . Well. . " Sachiko said with a slight blush before leaning close to Yumi and whispering in her ear.

Yumi's eyes went wide as her face turned red. "Well I guess what we did in that hotel room was pretty amazing." Yumi agreed shyly as Sachiko took her hand.

"Well if it was only amazing for you then obviously I wasn't doing good enough." Sachiko said as she walked towards the car with Yumi and got in. "Then again it was my first time."

Yumi just blushed as Sachiko started the car and put it in reverse. "It was both our first times." Yumi said as Sachiko nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but I can't even think of a word for how you made me feel, Yumi." Sachiko explained as Yumi's blush deepend.

"W-Well it was the same for me, I just thought amazing was the best word to use." Yumi said as Sachiko gave her knee a squeeze.

"I know, Yumi. I just like embarrassing you. You're so cute when you blush, I just want to eat you up." Sachiko said as Yumi blushed very deeply, she had never heard Sachiko say something like that to her.

"E-Eat me up. . .?" Yumi stuttered as Sachiko nodded with a slight grin.

"Don't worry, I'll explain in detail when we get to your house. I may even demonstrate." Sachiko said as Yumi swallowed and glanced to Sachiko instantly realizing this conversation was doing something to her. Sachiko always looked great, but right now with what Yumi was feeling she could only think sexy and that thought kept her face red.

Of course Sachiko was doing the same thing, she would glance to Yumi every chance she could get. With every look a feeling deep within her rose, like she wanted to attack and the fact that she knew Yumi was doing the same only made it worse.

"We're here, Yumi." Sachiko said as she glanced to Yumi who was obviously staring at her with unladylike intentions in mind. "You know Yumi, I bet we could have lots of fun inside."

Yumi just simply swallowed and gave a nod before looking up to Sachiko's eyes hungrily. "Let's go." Yumi said as she opened her door and waited for Sachiko to come around before practically taking her hand and pulling her towards the house.

"Ah, Hi Yumi. Welcome home." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as she saw the two enter the house.

"Hi mom." Yumi said as she kicked her shoes off and took Sachiko's hand again. "Sorry we can't talk right now, we have something we need to do." Yumi explained as Mrs. Fukuzawa watched Yumi drag Sachiko up the stairs.

"Yumi, I didn't even get to say hi." Sachiko said a little teasingly as Yumi brought Sachiko into her room and shut the door.

"It can wait because I can't any longer." Yumi said as she went to Sachiko and slowly walked her towards her bed before pushing her back.

Sachiko watched anxiously as Yumi eyed her up for a moment before crawling over top of her and taking her lips with her own.

Sachiko could only grin as she placed her hands on Yumi's hips and enjoyed the moment. This was the start of a good night.

. . .

_Ding, Ding, Ding_

"Eh hem, thank you all for joining us on this evening." Touro started as his wife joined his side. "I would like to start by thanking all of you for all your hard work over the past year. Without the efforts of everyone in this room we would not have been able to open the Ogasawara resort this summer." Touro said as all the guests let out small cheers, which just so happened to be his employee's as this was a company only celebration.

"So tonight is our night to celebrate. Drinks and food are on the house, if you need anything just ask a server, they will be around. We will have the projector on the wall for the night for when the business news goes live. Again thank you all and let's have a fun night."

. . .

"Mom, why doesn't Yumi have to join us tonight?" Yuuki asked with a sigh as he sat down on the couch to watch a movie with his family. This was a weekly event at the Fukuzawa household, but tonight one Fukuzawa wasn't present.

"I told you, she has a guest over." Mrs. Fukuzawa replied as she grabbed the remote and took a seat next to her husband.

Yuuki just sighed as he sat back in his chair while his mom tried to change the channel to the right one for the dvd player.

"Oh, honey wait, I want to see this." Mr. Fukuzawa said as she flipped to the news channel and stopped for a moment. "I heard that the Ogasawara's were supposed to be on this tonight at work." Mr. Fukuzawa continued as she set down the remote to watch.

"Thank you for joining us this evening here on Business Talk T.V. We have a lot to talk about tonight, so let's jump right into it with the Ogasawara's. That's right they are back on here again with a few big topics like always. Let's jump to the first which is a new resort that is opening up sometime this summer. I've been informed that it wasn't scheduled to open until early next year but was pushed up some by a great business year thus far. That's good news for them, but honestly does it surprise any of us? Probably not, it seems those Ogasawara's have a knack for doing business." The reporter said as the pictures of the resort on screen were taken off and replaced by a picture of Sachiko.

"If that wasn't very surprising that they bought a resort, then how about their daughter going to the United States and getting married? If you think that is surprising then wait until you see who she got married to." The reporter said as a new picture of Sachiko and Yumi holding hands popped up on the screen. "That's right folks, it seems the sole daughter of the Ogasawara family is in fact a lesbian and a married one at that. We couldn't believe what we saw so we sent out for information on what happened and ended up running into one person who says she knows everything. Let's play the clip."

The Fukuzawa's watched with wide eyes as they saw a video play of a street reporter talking with a woman start. "Hi, thank you for taking the time to interview with us. You say you not only know these two but were with them the night they married?"

"Yea, I was. I was just sitting at the bar minding my own business when all the sudden this girl sits down next to me and starts talking about how she wants to go home with me. I was like whatever, because I don't swing that way, but she kept pushing. That was until this Sachiko girl shows up and gets her attention. The two were all over each other, saying some very inappropriate things and causing a scene. Next thing I know they are getting thrown out of the bar and being told to get a room somewhere."

"Wow, so how do you know they got married then?" The reporter asked as the girl on television sighed.

"Well the next day I am at work and they come into my place with a bunch of their friends. I was waiting on them and unfortunately they seemed to recognize me and Sachiko started accusing me of trying to take Yumi from her. I just ignored it, but they persisted and kept showing off their rings and telling me how in love they were. Eventually we had to ask them to leave and when we did they refused. I tried to escort them out, but Sachiko went crazy and attacked me. Her friends didn't do anything to stop her."

"You were attacked by her? So do you have any plans on going after her for this?"

Christina paused for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I'm better than that. I'm better than them. I don't need Sachiko and I definitely don't need Yumi."

"Hey don't listen to that psychopath." A man said as he came on camera. "This lady here is the town nut job. I'm surprised she can even put in a light bulb by herself. Those two Sachiko and Yumi are the sweetest girls I ever met."

"I"m sorry, who are you?" The reporter asked as they pushed Christina out of the way.

"I own the bar she was talking about. Nothing she said their was true. She went after Yumi and Sachiko showed up. Sachiko didn't like her hitting on her girlfriend so she asked her to stop. When she wouldn't I had to ask Christina to leave. Happens every week though, that girl thinks anyone she likes is hers. Anyways the two just sat talking with one another for a few hours and eventually left. They came to me the next day and was asking exactly what happened and showed me the ring. Heck I'm happy for the two." The bartender said as the reporter took back the spotlight.

"You heard it here first folks. For the full story visit our website! Back to you, Doug."

Mrs. Fukuzawa looked at her husband just as stunned as he was before she looked to the stairs and quickly got up. She raced up the stairs and pushed open Yumi's bedroom door. Mrs. Fukzuawa's eyes went wide as she saw Yumi straddling Sachiko in her bed while placing kisses on Sachiko's neck.

Sachiko had an almost dreamy look on her face until she saw the blurry image of someone standing in the room and jumped. Yumi immediately noticed this and pulled away surprised before following Sachiko's horrified gaze and seeing her mother standing there.

"Y-You and Sachiko. . . Your married?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi's eyes went wide in fright.

"W-We can explain." Yumi said as Mr. Fukuzawa entered the room with the phone in his hand also shocked to see his daughter kneeling over Sachiko in her bed.

"Y-Yes, they are here. . . Alright, I'll see you in ten minutes." Mr. Fukuzawa said as he hung up the phone and cleared his throat. "Sachiko your parents will be here in ten minutes. So let's go downstairs and wait for them in the living room. We all are going to want an explanation."

Sachiko just swallowed with a slight nod as Yumi crawled off of her and stood from the bed to walk down stairs with her family. It seems this would be the time to tell them, though they still didn't know how it was found out.

* * *

**A/N: **So there it is, I know I left it at a spot that would make me scream at my monitor, but it's fun to do that every once in awhile ;). Anyways I hope you liked this. I know the story has taken a very big turn from how it started out, but I'm overall happy this change because we can't have these two getting drunk in strip clubs all the time. The thing I was talking about in the note above was the fact they they mention how they are telling their parents twice after sei and youko show up. When you read it, you see it twice really fast and for me it annoys me, but then for the story Youko and Sei don't know so it makes sense. I don't know, it's hard to explain.

Anyways sorry about the long updates, I really hope you enjoyed these two chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hey! I had a bit of free time so look at that, a decently quick update! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It wasn't my original intention for it to be like this, but I got an idea and I'm actually very happy with this chapter personally. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Yumi sighed as she sat down on the small two person couch in her living room with Sachiko. She could see that her mother was clearly a little frantic by the way she was pacing back in forth in the kitchen while her dad tried to calm her. Yuuki on the other hand just sat silently in a chair across the room from them.

Yumi glanced to Sachiko who was clearly a little nervous also at this point. The fact that Sachiko now showed nerve was a bit unsettling for Yumi. "Sachiko, we will be alright. . . Right?" Yumi asked as Sachiko turned to her and took a deep breath.

"Y-Yea, why wouldn't we be?" Sachiko asked a little hesitantly as she tried to keep her calm.

"You think your parents will be alright with this?" Yumi asked a moment later as Sachiko glanced to Mrs. Fukuzawa who was just staring at the two with a thoughtful yet confused expression.

"I don't know, Yumi." Sachiko said truthfully as she looked into Yumi's eyes. "Honestly, I don't care at this point. I bought a house with you today. If my parents won't accept whats going on then we still have a place to live." Sachiko assured Yumi who just nodded and glanced to her mother uneasily. She was afraid of what she would say honestly.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Sachiko and Yumi both looked to the door as their hearts sank and a creeping fear made it's way in. Especially for Sachiko who was so frightened she almost held her breath until the door was opened and her mother and father came in and immediately looked to her and Yumi. As soon as her father's eyes met her own she looked away and felt Yumi squeeze her hand for comfort.

"Everything will be just fine." Yumi said as Sachiko nodded and glanced to her father who was taking a seat with Yumi's parents across the room from them.

"Alright, I think you know why we are all gathered here, so why don't you make this easy and just tell us all what happened." Touro stated as Sachiko glanced to her father.

"H-How did you find out?" Sachiko asked as Touro took a deep breath.

"Well during our business celebration you showed up on the news. It seems someone in America found about this so called marriage." Touro explained as Sachiko glanced away a little bit, surprisingly a little annoyed by her father's choice of words towards her marriage.

"There is nothing so called about this marriage. I married Yumi over there." Sachiko said as she showed her hand with the ring on it.

"I-Is it true, Yumi?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi glanced from Sachiko's ring to her mother before nodding slightly like she had broken a rule.

"Y-Yes, it's true. I married Sachiko." Yumi said as the room went silent.

". . .I think you have some explaining to do then." Touro said calmly as both Sachiko and Yumi glanced to the floor.

"Why don't you start with your relationship. . . Your real relationship." Sayako said as Sachiko and Yumi lifted their heads.

Sachiko took a deep breath as she glanced around at everyone who was staring back at her. "Our real relationship. . ." Sachiko said to herself before glancing to the table that separated her and Yumi from their parents. "Well at first, Yumi was my Petite Soeur. I really did give her my rosary and to this day she still has it. . . That relationship didn't last long though. . ." Sachiko said as Yumi gave her hand a squeeze which everyone noticed.

"It was during high school. . ." Yumi said picking up where Sachiko left off. "It was during high school that I first started feeling what I do towards Sachiko. I-I thought at first that it was just a phase... The feelings never went away though. I was attracted to Sachiko no matter how much I told myself it was wrong." Yumi said as Sachiko smiled weakly.

"I remember always walking with her and eating lunch and just...Just being with her, always." Yumi said as she thought about the day they finally admitted to each other. "It was also in high school that I faced my fears and confirmed something I had been unsure about. The result was losing my title as Petite Soeur and gaining a better one."

"My girlfriend." Sachiko said interrupting Yumi. "She became my girlfriend that day. I wasn't sure if it was right myself, but like Yumi. . . . I had. . . Uncertainties about what I was feeling. Yumi was a breath of fresh air to my life. She made me laugh, she made me worry, she comforted me when grandma passed, she cared about me, and most of all she made my life so much happier. It was that realization that formed our relationship." Sachiko explained as the families listened in silence.

"I know it may be hard to hear and understand, but trust me when I tell you that I love Yumi with all my heart. She is the one person in this world that knows all my secrets, all the things I like and loves me no matter how much worry I put her through in high school. She has always been there for me and my only wish would have been to meet her sooner if possible." Sachiko went onto explain as the parents still remained silent.

"She is right." Yumi said as she intertwined her fingers with Sachiko's. "I do love her, just like I know she loves me. . . She is the best thing that has happened to me and I couldn't live without her. Even if she did make me worry in high school and make it hard sometimes to be as clumsy as I may be. She was still always there for me and very concerned if I ever had anything wrong. I may have thought it wrong at first, but now I know what we have is special. Something that I know only Sachiko can give me. . . It's love. It's the same love we have had all the way since high school and up until now. The only difference is it's become stronger. My feelings for Sachiko have grown and I have become infinitely happier with her by my side." Yumi said feeling a bit more confident towards the end as the room went silent again for a few minutes.

The silence however was broken by a loud sigh from Touro, who had previously been in deep thought. "Then tell us about this trip. The news report said you two wed."

"We did." Sachiko replied quickly. "I took Yumi as my wife while in the United Sates." Sachiko said for clarification. "I know we probably should have told you first before taking such a drastic step, but I do not regret what I've done." Sachiko said confidently as her father shook his head.

"Sachiko, please tell me this is some type of game. . . A publicity stunt perhaps?" Touro asked as Sachiko looked to her father surprised. "I mean come on, you can't honestly think you are in love with Yumi. You're both girls, do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?" Touro asked finally voicing his opinions.

Sachiko and Yumi just remained quiet as Touro shook his head. "This has to be a joke. There is no other explanation. . ."

"It's not a joke." Sachiko said cutting off her father. "I love Yumi like you love mom."

"Don't be ridiculous. You are both girls you can't love her like I love your mother. You can't even have kids." Touro said as Sachiko put her head down.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Mr. Fukuzawa asked as Touro glanced to him and shook his head.

"No, it's not. It's the truth. . . How am I supposed to make a family business when my own daughter can't even produce me a husband or a son?" Touro asked as everyone in the room gave him a surprised look.

"I-Is that what this is about?" Sachiko asked as Touro turned his attention back to her. "This is about not having someone to work at your business? I can't love Yumi because it's bad for business?"

"Sachiko you know as well as I do that is not what I meant." Touro said as Sachiko shook her head silencing him.

"No, that is what you said. Do you even know what love is?" Sachiko asked as she thought about her life with Yumi up until this point. "Did you know that when grandma died and your own daughter was having a hard time with it, Yumi was there to comfort me. Did you know that my first time living like a real teenager was on my first date with Yumi? Do you even realize that Yumi has told me she loves me more than I can ever remember you saying it? Do you even know what it is to be in love or are you just so caught up in your stupid business that you don't care?" Sachiko asked while raising her voice a little towards the end.

"Sachiko that is enough!" Touro exclaimed as Sachiko shook her head yet again.

"No, it's not!" Sachiko shouted back, her emotions getting the best of her. "You say my relationship is a joke because all you care about is the amount of money in your wallet. I'm telling you that you're wrong, my relationship with Yumi is real. Yumi is the first person I ever kissed, it was on our third date. Yumi is the only person who has looked past all my insecurities brought on by being raised under you and loved me."

"So what? A person can look past many things for the kind of money we have." Touro said as Mr. Fukuzawa stood from his chair.

"I think that's enough." Mr. Fukuzawa said as Touro glanced to him.

"You won't tell me what is and isn't enough. She is my daughter."

"You just called my daughter a gold digger. I won't allow that and I don't like hearing you bash their relationship." Mr. Fukuzawa said as Touro shook his head.

"Of course you don't care, you don't have anything of value to lose over this." Touro replied as Sayako looked to him clearly surprised that he would say such a thing. Touro stood from his seat and went over to Sachiko before taking her by the arm. "Now get up we are going home. Don't forget to say goodbye to your wife or whatever you think you should call her. It may be awhile before you see her again."

"Get off me!" Sachiko yelled as she was pulled to her feet while visibly struggling to get loose from her father. Yumi's eyes went wide when she saw this, it almost looked like Sachiko was in pain and that was all it took for her to wrap her arms around Sachiko to try and keep her from being taken.

"Let her go." Mr. Fukuzawa said a moment later as Touro stopped pulling and glanced to the Fukuzawa family who was now on their feet and clearly displeased with the sight before them. "I think it's time you went home." Mr. Fukuzawa said in a calm, but threatening manner as Touro glanced back to Sachiko and released her from his grip.

"Fine. . . I will handle this when you get home." Touro said with a glance towards Mr. Fukuzawa like he had won ultimately.

"I'm not coming home. You value your stupid company's image of your own daughter. That means you view me as worthless. . ." Sachiko said as Yumi looked at her a bit heartbroken. "If I am worthless to you then I don't want to be a part of your life. So leave. . . There is nothing here that you care about anyways, so why waste your time with it?"

Touro stood speechless as he glanced from the Fukuzawa's to Sachiko unsure of what to say. So he did the only thing he could think of, which was turn to his wife and leave the house.

The Fukuzawa's watched silently as Sachiko stared at the now closed door. It would be the first time in a long time that Sachiko would have tears in her eyes.

Yumi tried her best to comfort Sachiko with a hug before having her sit back down on the couch where her and Yumi had been sitting. All the family could do was watch as Yumi did her best to calm Sachiko.

Yumi glanced to her parents visibly worried about what would happen next and thankfully without having to actually say anything they understood.

"S-Sachiko." Mr. Fukuzawa said as the raven haired girl slowly lifted her head. "I know this can't be easy, but if you want, you can stay at our house for now until things are figured out."

"Thank you. . ." Sachiko replied a bit weakly before putting her head back down.

"Come on Sachiko, let's go to my room. I think you should lay down." Yumi said as she helped Sachiko to her feet to go towards her bedroom. "I'll be back down in just a minute. Thank you for letting her stay." Yumi said to her parents as she walked past them.

Once inside her room Yumi led Sachiko to her bed and laid her down. She knew tonight would not be easy, but she also knew this was the time in her life that she had to be strong for Sachiko. "Sachiko, just lay here for now. I am going to go to the store quick and get some clothes for you. If you need anything you just call me. Don't be afraid to take anything out of the fridge either, our home is your home." Yumi explained as Sachiko turned to her with a slight smile, tears still in her eyes. "Everything will work out. I am still here and we are still together."

Sachiko's smile grew a little more from Yumi's words before she lifted her head from the pillow and gave Yumi a kiss. "I love you, Yumi."

"I love you too, Sachiko. . . Now get some rest, I will be back soon." Yumi said as Sachiko nodded with a sigh before resting her head back down on the pillow.

Yumi stood from her bed and slowly made her way out of her room, glancing at Sachiko once again before closing the door. Seeing her like this made Yumi want to cry, but it was best that Sachiko was here with her family. She couldn't even imagine what might have happened if Touro had been able to take her home.

Yumi slowly made her way down the stairs and sighed inwardly as she saw her family talking in the living room where everything had just happened. Thankfully Sachiko's family had already left, even though it was really just Touro who seemed to have an issue. Sayako had remained silent for the most part and actually seemed to be surprised by what her husband had been saying.

Yumi walked into the room and sat back down on the couch she and Sachiko had just been sitting on a few minutes earlier. "Thank you for letting her stay here." Yumi started before sighing. "I know this must be hard to take in, but everything that was said is one hundred percent true. I am in love with Sachiko. When we went to the United States we had no idea we would end up married. I'm ashamed to say that it was a decision made with a little bit of help." Yumi said as her parents listened.

"You see when we were over there, we decided we were finally going to tell our friends. We have been dating for years in private and figured if we wanted to take our relationship further we should come out. . . It was that decision that started all of this. We had been planning to tell them before going out and having fun, but when the time came Sachiko couldn't do it. I over reacted severely and had a drink, which led to another. When Sachiko finally found me I had already drank a little too much. Unfortunately I don't remember much beyond that except that we were married when I woke up."

"You got married while drunk?" Mr. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi sighed and glanced to the floor.

"Yes. . ."

"Does that even count as being married then?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi glanced to the ring on her finger.

"Well. . . I...I don't know, I guess. . . The one thing I do know is that wearing this ring makes me happier than I ever have been before." Yumi replied as she glanced to her family. "You see we thought about this marriage and you are right. We wondered if it counted too. . . So we made a plan, which involved coming home and telling our families about our relationship. If we had that out of the way, then we could really have a wedding. . . A real wedding." Yumi said as her family listened.

"I know you may feel the same about me as Sachiko's father does towards her, but. . ."

"Yumi." Mr. Fukuzawa said interrupting Yumi. "I wouldn't even call that man a father. . . This decision of yours is something that will take time to get used to, that is certain. . . We love you though, no matter who you love. I think it's apparent that your feelings are truthful and strong if you are able to say what you did and even try and protect Sachiko when she needed it. Sachiko has been apart of our family long before we knew about this relationship. We wouldn't let anyone hurt her or you. . . She is welcome to stay for as long as she needs."

"Thank you." Yumi said as she stood from her chair and walked over to give her mom and dad a hug.

"Don't worry about it, Yumi." Mr. Fukuzawa said before breaking the hug. "Anyways, I should be getting to bed. You just make sure to take good care of Sachiko."

Yumi just smiled and gave a nod as her father left the room. "Alright, I am going to head to the store. I need to get some clothes for Sachiko to wear for the night." Yumi said as her mother stood from her seat.

"Let me go with you. I could use some fresh air." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Yumi nodded and waited for her mother to gather her things before leaving the house.

Yumi started the car and pulled out of the driveway once her mom was in. She wasn't going anywhere special, for now she just needed something for Sachiko to sleep in. The silence in the car though wasn't making it an easy trip as Yumi drove. She knew her mom wanted to say something, but she also knew that her mother wasn't exactly the best at getting her thoughts out there on tough subjects.

That is why Yumi decided she should say something, after all her mother like Sayako hadn't said too much about the issue. "Are you upset?" Yumi asked as she came to a red light and kept her eyes on the road.

"Surprised." Her mother responded with a deep breath. "I'm not upset, I'm just a little surprised. . . To be truthful I kind of saw this coming, you being with Sachiko. . . I didn't expect you to already be planning on marrying her though." Mrs. Fukuzawa explained as she glanced out the window. "I remember that night when I walked in on you with her picture. I guess that is what really gave it away that you might have deeper feelings for her. I suppose seeing that made it a bit easier for me to accept as I've had plenty of time to think about it."

Yumi blushed slightly, which thankfully was hidden by the dark night sky. "I have more plans than just marrying her." Yumi said trying to change the subject from that embarrassing moment.

Mrs. Fukuzawa raised an eyebrow as she glanced over to Yumi. "What type of plans? I do hope these so called plans wait until after your married and not in the house, where we can walk in on you." Mrs. Fukuzawa as Yumi's eyes went wide.

"M-Mom!" Yumi exclaimed as she pulled into a parking space outside the store. "T-That isn't what I was talking about and I did wait until we were married." Yumi reassured her before her eyes went even wider and she covered her mouth with her hands.

Mrs. Fukuzawa blinked a few times before glancing away and taking a deep breath. "You lost your virginity in the United States also?"

"I-I'm not answering that." Yumi replied as she shook her head. "What I meant by plans is that we are planning on moving into a house of our own soon."

"M-Moving?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi nodded.

"Yes, we plan on moving." Yumi said again as she glanced to the store. "We may already have a place to live too." Yumi went on to explain as her mother rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"Why don't we go get her clothes?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as she stepped out of the car and waited for Yumi. "So when were you going to tell us about this relationship if you've already found a place to move to?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi shrugged.

"I-I don't know. It was kind of a impulsive buy. . ." Yumi said as she thought about Sachiko making her pose in the doorway. "It's not very far from our house though, not very far at all." Yumi said as they walked into the store and headed towards the clothes section.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Yumi spotted what she was looking for and grabbed a pair of pajama pants off the rack. "I just need a day or so for all of this to sink in. I mean, you tell us about Sachiko, you're getting married, you gave her your purity, and now your moving in with her. It's a lot to take in."

Yumi stood in shock with a beet red face as she glanced around to make sure no one had heard her, which thankfully no one did. The store was pretty empty this time at night.

"Y-You don't have to say it out loud." Yumi complained as her mother chuckled.

"Don't worry, Yumi. No one heard us." Mrs. Fukuzawa reassured her. "Here why don't you get her these too. She will probably need something to wear tomorrow."

Yumi nodded as she saw her mom pick up a pair of pants from a shelf. "You're right, I just have to find her size. . . Please don't ask how I know it. It's embarrassing enough that you know most of our love life now."

"I had never thought to ask that. . . Now that I think of it, that is a good question." Mrs. Fukuzawa said.

"Mom. . ." Yumi pouted as she grabbed a pair that would fit Sachiko and hung them on her arm with the rest of the clothes.

"I was just kidding Yumi. It looks like we have enough for tomorrow though. We should get back home. I am sure she needs some comforting right now." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as she walked to the register with Yumi.

Yumi just smiled as she glanced down to the clothes and back to her mother. "Thanks mom."

. . .

Yumi took a deep breath as she slowly pushed the door open and saw Sachiko laying on her bed curled around her pillow. Yumi slowly closed the door afraid that Sachiko might be sleeping and she would wake her. When Sachiko lifted her head and turned to see Yumi though she knew that Sachiko had been awake. What surprised her is when Sachiko stood from the bed and quickly pulled Yumi into a tight hug as Yumi dropped the bag with her clothes and returned the hug. She wasn't sure why Sachiko felt the need to do this, but she wouldn't complain and instead just decided to stand still with her for what seemed like ten minutes.

"Are you alright?" Yumi asked as she felt Sachiko lift her head from her shoulder.

"Yes." Sachiko said weakly as she was led to the bed where she sat down with Yumi. "I just can't believe my father would put his business ahead of his own family."

"I know, Sachiko. . . I'm sure he just needs some time to come around though. You don't have to worry though, I am still here. My bed is your bed, literally." Yumi said as Sachiko smiled a little.

"Thank you, Yumi." Sachiko said as she stood up and went to the bag to grab her pajamas. "I'm going to go put these on." Sachiko said as Yumi nodded and changed into her own pajamas quickly while Sachiko went down the hall to the bathroom.

When she re entered the room she saw Yumi putting finishing touches on her bed before standing and turning to Sachiko. "Do they fit?" Yumi asked as Sachiko nodded.

"Yes, thank you, Yumi." Sachiko replied as she walked towards the bed and climbed in.

"Let me hit the lights." Yumi said as she went and turned the lights off before crawling into bed. She instantly felt Sachiko pull her close and snuggle close to her.

"Thank again, Yumi. . . For everything. . . I don't know what I would do without you." Sachiko whispered in her ear.

Yumi smiled as she took a breath and placed her hand over Sachiko's which was resting over her stomach. "You don't have to thank me, Sachiko. I couldn't imagine living without you. This is just the major speed bump for us. . . And here we are, still together even though things don't seem the best. I still love you more than ever and will when we wake up tomorrow too."

Yumi felt Sachiko pull her even closer as she gave her a somewhat tight hug. "I love you, Yumi."

"I love you too, Sachiko. Now let's get some sleep, we can talk more in the morning." Yumi replied softly as Sachiko yawned and nuzzled up against the back of Yumi's neck. Tonight both girls would find trouble falling asleep, but would sleep deeply when finally out.

* * *

**A/N: **So there it is! I know it's a bit sad compared to the rest of the story, but I hope it had some realism to it. The explanation behind Sachiko's sudden mood change from confident to crying is from her father obviously. Why it happened though was from being crushed. Even though she told Yumi everything would be fine she crumbled and I think doing it the way I did kind of got that point across. I know Sachiko didn't get too much time after what was said, but hopefully next chapter will take care of that!

I was thinking about this story last night. It went from kind of over the top to a pretty serious story with this chapter. I hope you enjoy that because I know it's a different flow from it's early humor. To be completely honest I never actually intended the story to go on this long. I planned it to just be like 4 chapters, just about the trip to vegas. I am actually glad it turned into this, like I said I just hope changing moods like that has been acceptable!

Anyways thank you everyone for the amazing reviews last chapter! I can't tell you how great it is to see my inbox full of PM's and reviews. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I personally feel that this is one of the better ones I have done for a FF.

Sachiko76330 - I unfortunately only speak english, but I did try and use google to translate your message. I think I got most of it, though the translation thing did mess it up a bit.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hey! Sorry for the long wait on this I want to start out by saying the next chapter may take a little longer to get out also, but hopefully nothing crazy. There is a reason why but I will save that for later :D. Anyways this chapter wasn't easy I felt like I had some big expectations for this one and I hope I didn't let you down. This chapter is significantly longer than the previous ones. I hope you like what I did with this one, it's nothing crazy but I feel like I may have done it differently than what some people wanted and I don't want you to be upset! :x

* * *

Sachiko's eyes slowly opened her eyes as Yumi's hair came into sight. Sachiko smiled for a moment as she recognized Yumi's body warmth still against her. It was calm and relaxing having Yumi still in her arms when she woke up. She decided to lay still and just take in the moment of being so close with Yumi. She loved having the younger girl in her arms. That wouldn't last long though because she would hear the bedroom door open and lift her head to see Mrs. Fukuzawa walk in and stop dead in her tracks.

"Oh you are awake." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Sachiko glanced to Yumi quickly before shaking her head. "Oh, sorry. I just came up to tell you that breakfast was ready. You are welcome to join us downstairs while she sleeps. You should probably get something in your belly."

Sachiko thought about turning down her offer for a moment, but she couldn't. They had let her stay at their home and Sachiko was grateful, not to mention a bit hungry, it had been awhile since she last ate. Sachiko nodded in agreement to Mrs. Fukuzawa before she slowly and carefully detached herself from Yumi and climbed out of bed.

"Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Sachiko glanced back to Yumi once more.

"Y-Yes, thank you." Sachiko replied as she followed Yumi's mother down the stairs. She didn't really want to say anything because she was still unsure of what the Fukuzawa family thought of her relationship with Yumi. The fact that she had just shared a bed with Yumi and was able to stay their was a good sign.

"I hope you like pancakes. I'm not sure what type of breakfast you are used to at your house." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as they reached the bottom of the stairs and made their way into the kitchen where her husband was sitting.

"Ah, good morning. I hope you slept well." Mr. Fukuzawa said as Sachiko glanced to him a little uneasy, but nodded.

"Yes, I did. . . Thank you for letting me stay the night." Sachiko said as Mr. Fukuzawa smiled.

"You know, Sachiko you can stay for as long as you want. I'm not going to force you to stay, but the offer is on the table." Mr. Fukuzawa explained as Sachiko gave him a slight smile.

"Thank you very much. I hope I'm not too much of a burden." Sachiko said as she took her seat.

"No, not at all Sachiko. You have always been apart of our family." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as she came over and set a plate of food down in front of Sachiko. "It's just that you are a much bigger part of it now."

"She is right." Mr. Fukuzawa added as he glanced from his wife to Sachiko. "Being Yumi's future wife makes you family."

Sachiko paused for a moment as she glanced to both of Yumi's parents visibly nervous. "Y-You're alright with that?" Sachiko asked as the table went silent for just a moment.

"Well, I can't really say that it has sunk in yet." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as she set her own fork down. "But that will come with time. We both only want what is best for our daughter." Mrs. Fukuzawa assured Sachiko as Mr. Fukuzawa cleared his throat.

"She is right. It will take time to get used to no doubt. I mean you have been our daughter's best friend for years to our knowledge. Then in one night we find out that not only are you two in a very serious relationship, but you plan on taking each others hand in marriage. . . It's just a lot to take in, but with that being said I am happy. You make Yumi happy and always have and I'm sure you always will. That is all I could ask for in life is for my daughter to be happy." Mr. Fukuzawa explained as Sachiko's weak smile grew a little.

"Thank you. I assure you she is not the only one who is happy." Sachiko replied as she thought of her sleeping wife.

"That is good to hear, but we would like to know how you are holding up." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Sachiko sighed.

"I'm fine for now. I mean, it isn't easy knowing your father thinks of you only because you affect the image of his business. There is nothing I can do about that though. I don't care about his business like he does. I care about Yumi and her happiness. I care about my life with her and what we will do, not how much money I can make by marrying someone that would be a great business partner. I don't want to spend my life wrapped up in nothing but my wallet. I want to spend my life living and being happy with Yumi." Sachiko said as Yumi's parents smiled.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Mr. Fukuzawa said before sighing. "I just hope your father can accept your relationship."

"He will." Yumi said as all three turned in their seats to see her approaching the table. "He would be a fool to throw away his own daughter for money. Besides, once we are married he won't really have a choice. He will have to accept it, we will be married." Yumi said with a smile towards the end as she pulled a seat close to Sachiko and sat down.

Sachiko just watched as Yumi spoke almost as if her heart had stopped beating for a moment. She wasn't sure what Yumi said that had made her heart skip like this, but once she sat down next to her Sachiko's senses came rushing back to her like she had just woken from a daze.

Mrs. Fukuzawa smiled at Sachiko's expression, she could tell Yumi's words had touched her in a way only she could understand. "She's right Sachiko. Once you two marry, he won't really have a choice but to accept it."

Sachiko smiled before glancing over to Yumi's mother and nodding. "Yes, you both are right." She said before she turned to Yumi still smiling as Yumi smiled back quick and kissed her. Sachiko's senses jumped from this unexpected touch as it was the first time they had kissed in front of either of their parents, even if it was just a quick one.

Both of Yumi's parents just watched as their daughter kissed Sachiko. It was still a bit awkward to see, but they wouldn't say anything about it after all it was something they would have to get used to.

Yumi blushed a little when she looked to her mother who just gave her a slight grin. "S-So what's for breakfast?" Yumi asked to change the subject as her mother stood up and walked towards the stove.

"I just made pancakes and bacon this morning I hope that is alright." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Yumi nodded before having a plate put down in front of her.

"So what do you two plan on doing today?" Mr. Fukuzawa asked as Sachiko thought for a moment.

"I think we are going to have a date day." Yumi said as Sachiko glanced to her a little surprised. Didn't they just have one the day before?

"That sounds great. While you are out you should get something for Sachiko to wear. I'm sure you don't want to be stuck in those clothes all week." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Sachiko glanced to her shirt before nodding.

"Yes, you are right. I suppose I should get something to wear." Sachiko agreed before taking a deep breath. "Thank you again for letting me stay. I understand this probably isn't easy."

"Sachiko, I've already told you it's nothing to us. You're family now." Mr. Fukuzawa said as Yumi grabbed Sachiko's hand that had the ring and lifted it above the table for everyone to see.

"Yep, you look like family to me." Yumi said with a smile, which caused Sachiko to smile. "We should finish eating though. . . I have a big day planned for us." Yumi said a little excitedly as Sachiko gave her a questioning look and turned back to her food.

It was apparent to everyone that Yumi was trying hard to keep Sachiko's spirits high and she was thankful for that. Unfortunately she couldn't just put aside what her father said like it had never happened. That being said though, she would try hard not to let it ruin her day, after all a day spent with Yumi was a good day in her book.

* * *

. . .

Yumi smiled as she turned around and saw Sachiko wearing the clothes she had bought the night before. "How do they fit?" Yumi asked curiously as she approached Sachiko who was looking in the mirror.

"Perfectly." Sachiko answered as she glanced over herself once again before seeing Yumi join her in the mirror. "How did you know my size?" Sachiko asked curiously as Yumi went behind her and placed her hands on Sachiko's hips while looking over her shoulder.

"When we were in the hotel room I accidentally grabbed your pants." Yumi said as she rested her head on Sachiko's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist. "You know everything will work out right?" Yumi asked as Sachiko sighed releasing a little anxiety.

"I hope so." Sachiko said as she stared at Yumi in the mirror for a moment before smiling. "It's not easy knowing that he thinks that way, but being here with you right now is definitely where I belong." Sachiko continued as she placed her hands over Yumi's. "Pretty soon we will have a real wedding and our own home and we will really start our life together then."

Yumi smiled brightly as soon as Sachiko started talking about their future. "We already have started our life together." Yumi corrected her with a smile as she intertwined her fingers with Sachiko's. "Last night was the first step for us to be together. . . You're father will come around I'm sure. If I know anything about your mother she is probably talking with him right now. What he said last night was probably just a bad reaction to what he found out. I'm quite surprised my parents are so calm about it."

Sachiko smiled as she turned around in Yumi's arms and gave her the first long kiss they had shared since coming out. "You're right, we have already started our life together. . . If he doesn't want any part of it then so be it. I've already made my decision and I'm not going back on it. . . I love you, Yumi."

Yumi smiled brightly as she stared back at Sachiko. "I love you too. We should get going though, we have to get you some clothes and do some other things."

"Then let's get going." Sachiko said as she released Yumi so she could grab her things before the two left the room and made their way down the stairs.

"Mom, we are leaving. We will be back later this afternoon." Yumi explained as she put on her shoes with Sachiko.

"Alright, you two have fun. If you need anything I will be home all day." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as both girls nodded to her before leaving the house. She knew that everything should be fine, but it felt necessary for her to have them know that she was there if needed.

To Sachiko this whole situation was tough, but not as bad as it could have been. It surely was tough dealing with the idea that her own father was acting like this, but at the same time it was kind of expected as she knew he had a temper. To say his business meant more to him that she did though was going a little far. It was that thought that would keep Sachiko's mood slightly down in the dumps today. That being said waking up with Yumi and constantly being reminded how loved she actually is by Yumi had made it all bearable so far. In fact she was excited still for what their future held even if it was hard to show it right now. Either way she was just happy to still be with Yumi at this point and having the full support from her family made it all the better.

Sachiko smiled as she watched Yumi get in the car and put the key in the ignition before starting it. It wasn't until Yumi turned to look out the back window that she noticed Sachiko's kind of sweet smile towards her. She decided to ignore it for a moment as she backed out of the driveway, but would have to question it when she turned back in her seat and noticed Sachiko still doing it.

"What did I do?" Yumi asked thinking maybe she forgot something.

Sachiko's smile only grew a little bigger as she began to shake her head a little. "Nothing, I was just thinking about how amazing it is to have you as my wife." Sachiko said as Yumi blushed a little. "I know I may seem a little down, but trust me having you with me is making me a lot happier." Sachiko said before leaning over and kissing Yumi on the cheek

Yumi's blush grew a little as she glanced to Sachiko with a very obvious smile. "You know I don't give you any special treatment because we're married." Yumi said a little playfully as Sachiko raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"So what you did with that ice cube on the trip was something you would do with someone else?" Sachiko asked with a grin as Yumi's face turned a bit redder.

"W-Well. . . . Maybe I do give you special treatment. . . No more than you give me though." Yumi countered as Sachiko's grin grew a little bigger.

"I haven't given you any special treatment yet." Sachiko said as Yumi turned to her with surprise written all over her face. Sachiko's grin almost turned to a smile when she saw this. "Don't worry though, you will get it soon enough. I just don't think your parents house is the best place for it." Sachiko said as Yumi swallowed and turned back to the road.

"I-I can't wait." Yumi replied without thinking as she pulled into a parking garage. She was happy that Sachiko could say something like that. It showed that under her slightly depressed look she was still sane and in a good mood. Yumi just hoped what they did today would only make that good mood better.

"Well if you are that impatient we could always try in the backseat. It's quite dark in this parking garage." Sachiko said as Yumi's face turned beet red. Thankfully only a moment later there was a slapping sound that made both of them turn and look out the window where their friends were standing.

"You two getting out or did you have other plans?" Sei asked when she noticed Yumi's red face. This of course made Sachiko roll her eyes as she stepped out of the car.

"What is everyone doing here?" Sachiko asked as Yumi came around the front of the car and took her hand.

"Everyone is here to cheer you up. I invited them all out to lunch with us." Yumi said as Sachiko glanced from Yumi to her friends with a smile.

"Well I thank you all, but I am really not as down as you may think. I am still together with Yumi after all." Sachiko explained as she turned her attention back to Yumi who was at her side. "Yumi made sure I was well taken care of last night. She only left my side to get me clothes to sleep in, otherwise she has been at my side since it happened." Sachiko said with a smile.

"Well that is good because none of us can help you in the ways Yumi does." Sei said as Sachiko's smile grew a little bigger. "Especially when it comes to the bedroom, that is Yumi's job alone." Sei continued on as Yumi cleared her throat.

"Alright, so I think we should get going to the restaurant. I think what we do behind doors is for only us to know." Yumi said as the girls turned to start walking.

". . .Well you and whoever is listening or walking in on you. " Sei said as she put a finger to her chin in thought for a moment. "On second thought, there is nothing really private about your sex life. You two just can't seem to keep out of each others pants when others are around."

"Sei!" Youko said as she gave her an angry look. "We are here to have a nice lunch not go over what they have and haven't done in the bedroom."

"Yea, besides we all know already." Touko said as Yumi gave Touko a surprised look like Touko had just went traitor. "W-What, it's true. . . I saw when the ice cube was grabbed during the middle of the night."

"Ice cube?" Yoshino asked as Sei grinned.

"I don't think I heard about this. Where did this ice cub end up?" Sei asked as Sachiko shook her head.

"We're not talking about this." Sachiko answered for Sei as they made their way to the stoplight to cross the street where the restaurant was.

Sei raised an eyebrow as she let out a sigh. "Well then what else are we supposed to talk about? I mean we could talk about Yoshino and Rei, but they aren't as fun as you two. . . Oh I know, we could talk about how Yumi comforted you all night." Sei said as Youko sighed, there was no stopping her, but it was working in taking Sachiko's mind off the matter at hand.

"We just slept together. . ." Sachiko quickly replied with a sigh as all the other girls snickered except for Yumi who was beet red and wide eyed. Sachiko immediately raised an eyebrow as she looked from her friends to Yumi before realizing what she had just said. "N-Not like that! I meant we just slept in the same bed with one another!" Sachiko quickly argued as some of her friends rolled their eyes while the others nodded not believing a single word of it.

"Sachiko, I think we are past the point where it surprises us anymore." Youko said as they took seats at a table.

"O-Onee-sama you have to believe me, we just slept together. . . I mean slept in the same bed together. . I mean we just slept in Yumi's bed together without any physical contact." Sachiko tried to argue, but she could tell that no one was believing it.

"Sachiko-sama, you should really just give up. I think Onee-sama is going to die from embarrassment." Touko said as everyone looked to Yumi who was trying to hide her red face as they all took their seats at the table. "Youko-sama is right anyways, it's not surprising."

Sachiko just simply sighed as she slouched in defeat, she knew that no matter how much they argued her friends would not believe her or Yumi. Thankfully the waiter had showed up and diffused the conversation because Sachiko and especially Yumi couldn't take much more embarrassment.

As the waiter took everyone's orders Youko noticed Sachiko check her phone below table level as Yumi glanced down. The whole process was very subtle and mostly unnoticed, but it made Youko wonder. "Sachiko, how are you holding up?" Youko asked as Sachiko glanced to her before regaining her somewhat troubled expression again.

"Well I still have Yumi. . ." Sachiko said with a slight smile as the rest of the girls remained quiet. "My father will either accept it or live without me in his life." Sachiko continued as the girls remained silent for a moment.

"What about your mother?" Touko asked as Sachiko glanced to her before shrugging. "She hasn't said anything I am not sure where she stands."

"I'm sure she is talking some sense into your father." Yumi said confidently as all eyes went to her including Sachiko who couldn't help but smile. "At least that is what I hope she is doing. . ." Yumi said a bit less confidently as she realized everyone was looking at her.

"I'm sure she is." Youko said as she glanced back to Sachiko. "Where are you going to stay though?" Youko asked as Sachiko looked back to her.

"She is staying at my house for now." Yumi replied as Sachiko nodded with a quick glance to Yumi.

"Yes, but not for long." Sachiko said as the girls all looked at her with question written on their face. Sachiko smiled as she glanced to Yumi who knew exactly what she was talking about. "We bought a house." Sachiko continued a little excitedly as all the girls mouths basically dropped.

"Y-You bought a house?" Youko asked in shock as Sachiko's smile grew bigger and she nodded.

"Your neighbors are never going to get any sleep." Sei said as Youko glanced to Sei confused for a moment before realizing what she meant.

"Sei, why do you always have to say things like that. They do other things besides bedroom activities." Youko explained as all the other girls including Touko looked at her like she was crazy.

"H-Hey, we are still here." Yumi said as she glanced around at all her friends while shaking her head.

"Onee-sama is right too, we do other things besides...That." Sachiko said with a slight blush as Sei rolled her eyes.

"Right and pigs can fly." Sei said quick before Sachiko could continue.

Sachiko glanced to Sei for a moment before rolling her eyes. ". . .Anyways, yes we bought a house. We should be able to move in fairly quickly, it had no previous owners." Sachiko explained as she glanced back to Youko.

"Do your parents know?" Yoshino asked as Sachiko shook her head and Yumi nodded.

"Wait so your parents know and yours don't?" Touko asked as Sachiko glanced to Yumi unaware that she had been nodding.

"Yes, my mother found out about it last night. She came to the store with me when I bought Sachiko some clothes." Yumi explained as she looked to Sachiko. "I-It kind of slipped out. I wanted to tell her with you."

"It's fine Yumi. I just hope she is alright with it. I mean telling your parents your married to another girl and moving in with her in one day is probably quite a bit." Sachiko said concerned as Yumi shrugged.

"She didn't seem to mind too much." Yumi replied as she thought about her mothers reaction in the car last night.

"I'm sure she is freaking out in her own way." Youko assured her as the waiter came back with their orders.

"I'm sure you're right." Sachiko said as she glanced to Yumi while everyone was busy getting their plates. "Yumi are you sure your mother is alright with this?" Sachiko asked as Yumi nodded.

"Yes, she seemed a little surprised by it, but she didn't seem upset. It's only natural for married couples to live together right?" Yumi asked as Sachiko smiled a little and nodded before leaning over and giving Yumi a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're right. . . I just hope someday my own parents can accept it." Sachiko said with a slight frown as Touko cleared her throat catching both Sachiko and Yumi's attention.

"Sorry, I am never going to get used to seeing you two kiss." Touko explained as Sachiko looked to her with a raised eyebrow for a second.

"Don't worry about it Touko-chan." Sachiko responded with a smile.

"I'm curious, Sachiko-sama. How are you acting so calmly in this situation. You seem almost completely normal." Shimako commented as Sachiko turned to her with a sigh.

"I've been put through a lot to keep calm and collective no matter what I'm feeling." Sachiko said as Shimako thought about it for a moment. Even in high school Sachiko had been like this, always calm and collective even when worrying herself sick over Yumi.

"Well I'm sure you have a bit of help this time around." Youko said as she winked to Yumi who blushed a little as she looked to her wristwatch as a way to get attention off of herself. Yumi's eyes went wide as she saw the time.

"Sachiko, we have to leave soon." Yumi said as Sachiko raised an eyebrow and looked at her slightly confused.

Yumi's face turned a little red as she noticed all eyes looking over towards her. "I-I have other things planned." Yumi said as Sei grinned.

"Breaking in the new house?" Sei asked playfully as Yumi's face turned a darker shade of red.

"N-No I am taking my wife on a date!" Yumi argued as she quickly glanced around realizing she had said it a little loud.

"I know Yumi-chan, we were all informed in the text message." Sei replied with a smile before gaining a more serious face. "Now you two get out of here and go on your date. Just be home before ten and young ladies I better not see any hickeys." Sei said with a squint towards Yumi who looked a little horrified at the sight of Sei acting motherly.

"I think it's time to go." Sachiko said as Yumi nodded before taking her hand and standing.

* * *

. . .

Yumi let out a sigh of relief as she started the car and glanced to the restaurant once again before pulling out of her parking space. She was glad to get out of there because Sei was embarrassing her half to death and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. Then again it could have been that everything Sei said was just making Yumi's mind create fantasies. "Breaking in the new house. . ." Yumi said under her breath as Sachiko raised an eyebrow at her.

"We don't even have the keys yet how do you plan on doing that?" Sachiko asked curiously as Yumi turned to her wide eyed.

"W-We aren't, I was just thinking about what Sei-sama said. She seems to only think we sleep together when we are alone." Yumi sighed as Sachiko chuckled. "W-What's funny?" Yumi asked as Sachiko shrugged.

"Nothing, it's just that she only seems to ever be around when we happen to be. . .Alone." Sachiko said with a small grin as Yumi turned back to the road, her mind also wandering like Sachiko's. It was odd how such an innocent word could have such heavy meaning for the two of them.

Yumi couldn't help but think of being alone with Sachiko in the new house, she knew right now wasn't the time to be thinking of such things but she couldn't help it. Sachiko on the other hand had no problem letting her mind wander a bit. She just remembered what Yumi did to her in the hotel room, this thought would bring deep breath out of Sachiko as she repositioned in her seat.

"We're here." Yumi said a minute later breaking the silence that had fallen in the car.

Sachiko snapped out of her thoughts as she took in her surroundings, it looked familiar. "A park?" Sachiko asked as they stepped out of the car.

"Yes and one I think you will remember." Yumi said with a smile as she walked around the car and joined hands with Sachiko before beginning to walk towards a stone path.

"I do remember it, but why are we here?" Sachiko asked as Yumi smiled at her and kept walking like she had just done something cute and funny.

"It's a date remember?" Yumi asked in reply as Sachiko raised and eyebrow at her.

"Well I know it's a date, but I didn't expect to visit here today." Sachiko admitted as Yumi shrugged and kept walking. It was a nice break from everything to be in a place like this, it was nice and calm and no one cared if they were together. No one even cared that they were holding hands and walking together which is exactly what Yumi was hoping for when she decided to bring Sachiko here.

She wanted a place where people would leave them alone and this was perfect, not to mention this park held a special memory for the two. It was the perfect place to bring Sachiko to cheer her up or at least the bench was that they took a seat on.

Yumi smiled as she looked towards the large fountain in the center of the park where the trails met. It really was a beautiful place and she was glad that this place held special memories for the two of them.

"It really is beautiful." Yumi said as she took Sachiko's hand in her own.

"Yes it is, Yumi." Sachiko responded with a smile before looking up at the fountain. The two remained silent for a moment both thinking about everything that had been happening and had happened. It was nice to get away from it all and once Sachiko realized that was what Yumi was trying to do she smiled. There was no interruptions or worries here, it was just her and Yumi.

"Do you remember this park?" Yumi asked before glancing up to Sachiko curiously.

"Yes, this was where our first date as girlfriends was." Sachiko answered as she glanced to Yumi. We came here as the sun was setting, it was beautiful.

Yumi smiled as Sachiko spoke, the feelings she had on that first date felt as though they were rushing back to her. "Do you remember what happened?" Yumi asked as Sachiko's smiled and glanced towards the fountain.

"Yes. . . We were there, by that fountain." Sachiko said as she recalled that moment. "We had just spent the whole day together as a real couple. I didn't want to the day to end so I insisted we visit the park even though it was getting later. We talked about everything, about our secret relationship and how we wished we could have said something sooner." Sachiko explained as Yumi glanced to the fountain also remembering that evening just like Sachiko described it.

"When we ran into this fountain you became so happy and dragged me to it's edge. No one was around it was just us and the setting sun beyond the fountain making it a truly beautiful sight. You asked me if I wanted a coin and for the life of me I didn't know why. You told me if I were to throw a coin in the fountain I could make a wish. . ." Sachiko trailed off as Yumi looked up to her she could tell this was a happy memory by the expression on Sachiko's face.

"I threw my coin in and made a wish at the same time you did. After that we decided to take a seat on the bench and watch the sunset for a little while. . . Now that I think about it, it was this very bench that we are sitting on now." Sachiko said as she glanced to Yumi.

"Do you remember what happened next?" Yumi asked as Sachiko thought for a moment.

"Yes, you took my hand just like you are now and asked me what I wished for." Sachiko said as she smiled and turned back to the fountain. "Of course I couldn't tell you, it was a wish after all, but you insisted and told me you would tell me yours in return for mine. . ."

"What was your wish?" Yumi asked curiously even though she already knew the answer.

"It was the same as yours, Yumi. . . To stay together forever." Sachiko answered with a smile as she glanced back to Yumi who was matching her smile. "It was right here that we shared our very first kiss, right on this bench. It was slow, soft, and inexperienced, but it felt so right." Sachiko continued as Yumi nodded.

"Yes and it is right here that I thought would be the perfect place to make our wishes come true. . ." Yumi said as she got off the bench and kneeled down in front of Sachiko still holding her hand. "Sachiko I know we married in the United States, but I wanted to do things right. . . I still think of you as my wife, but I want to have a real wedding with our real friends and our real family. . .So, Sachiko. . . will you marry me...again. . .?" Yumi asked as Sachiko blinked once or twice before feeling what felt like a tear form in her eye.

"Yes," Sachiko replied with a bright smile and a tear in her eye as she stood up with Yumi to give her a big hug followed by a loving kiss. "I would love to marry you for real this time." Sachiko said as she rested her head on Yumi's shoulder and stood silent with her for a minute.

Both girls remained silent embracing one another thinking of everything that had happened. Mainly about the memories that this park held and the new one that was just created here. A real marriage proposal was something that Sachiko did not expect this soon. In fact she had been the one that planned on proposing, but it seemed Yumi beat her to it.

Having it happen on this day of all of them though was about as much reassurance as Sachiko could ever possibly need about wanting to be with Yumi. Only Yumi could make her feel the way she did at this time and she knew only Yumi would ever make her feel this way.

Yumi smiled as she pulled away from the hug and took Sachiko's hand again. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get you a ring right away. . . I wasn't expecting to do this so soon." Yumi admitted as Sachiko smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine, Yumi."

". . .It's just after last night I knew I had to do something. It hurts me knowing that you're hurt." Yumi explained as she glanced down at Sachiko's hand. "That is why I had to do this today even without a ring because I wanted you to know that I am still here and that I still love you. To tell you the truth I was scared when your father started saying all that stuff. . ." Yumi admitted as the two started walking back down the path. "I was afraid that I might lose you to his anger, your father is a scary man. You didn't seem to let it get to you though, instead you stood up against him. You went against your fathers wishes for me...For us." Yumi said as she wiped one of her eyes, she could feel a tear coming on.

Sachiko could tell Yumi was speaking from the heart, what she had done the night before truly touched Yumi. She hadn't meant to do that, it was just a result of her standing up for what she truly wanted most which was to be where she was intertwining her fingers with Yumi's. "Yumi. . ." Sachiko said as Yumi gave her eye another wipe and looked up to Sachiko with a very emotion filled smile as if she was on the verge of crying. "You know I would do it all again if I had to. My father may be scary, but not being with you is even scarier. If I was to leave you I would live my life in pain. Just thinking about leaving you makes me feel like I could puke. The thought of leaving you and watching you meet another person is unbearable, it almost brings me to tears and makes my stomach hurt. My fathers shouting is nothing in comparison to that. . ." Sachiko explained before taking a breath and putting on a smile. "That is why I think, no, I know that is why we were meant for one another. The thought of living a life without you by my side doesn't even seem boring, it seems downright torturous. I never want to experience that even if means being disowned by my parents."

"All they ever did was teach me how to be a proper lady and not break the rules. I thought I was living a good life at that time, but then I met you. A shy, easily surprised klutz who took my full attention so effortlessly. It was only after I met you that I started to appreciate things more, I started to laugh and have fun. . . I started to love, but it wasn't clear to me what it was I loved until I thought about you while trying to fall asleep one night. I couldn't get you out of my head, I wanted to see you, I wanted to hear your voice. It was then that I first questioned to myself if I possibly was falling in love with you." Sachiko explained as they kept walking.

"I remember feeling strange when thinking about the possibility of loving you. It took my breath away and made me feel light. I had a weird feeling inside me, it was pleasant but at the same time wanting. I had a very hard time sleeping that night and I remember sitting in a meeting the next day having a tough time paying attention to anything but you. I was and still am in love." Sachiko said with a big smile as she recalled that day.

"Sachiko, why did you tell me all of that?" Yumi asked as Sachiko blinked and snapped out of her memory before looking to Yumi.

"I just thought you should know, Yumi. I just wanted you to know how much I love you and how much of an impact you have on me."

Yumi swallowed, she wasn't sure if she should be happy or cry. She had learned a big thing about Sachiko today that she could have already guessed, Sachiko loved her. To actually hear to what extent though was almost too much. Yumi just wished at this point in time she could show Sachiko that she felt the same, she knew her words wouldn't turn out nearly as good.

"It's not fair." Yumi said as Sachiko raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"I-I mean you tell me that and I can't give you it all back in return. It just makes me want to show you what you mean to me, but I can't. . . I wouldn't even know where to begin or what to do. . . I love you so much it hurts right now." Yumi said as she felt Sachiko pull on her hand stopping her. Yumi quickly lifted her head as she realized Sachiko's face was now close to hers.

"I know how you feel, Yumi. . . I think a kiss will do for now though." Sachiko said with a smile as Yumi practically jumped at her.

Sachiko kept her smile when Yumi finally pulled away from her after what seemed like three minutes at least. "I liked that." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled.

"Me too. . ." Yumi said as her eyes kept locked with Sachiko's. Sachiko glanced up beyond Yumi to see the car before looking back to Yumi. "Why don't we get going? If we stay here I may just take it upon myself to give you the more physical display of my love for you."

Yumi's eyes widened a little as she glanced around quickly before nodding. "That sounds like a good idea because right now I don't think I would have it in me to stop you." Yumi admitted as they climbed into the car.

"Is that an invitation?" Sachiko asked as Yumi started the car.

"M-Maybe, but the party will have to wait until later."

Sachiko grinned as Yumi turned onto the road, she could see the obvious blush on Yumi's face. "That's good, I need to pick something up before it starts."

* * *

. . .

Sachiko took a breath as she leaned against the wall and took out her cellphone, she had felt it buzz while walking into the mall but ignored it at the time. She figured now would be an alright time to check it though with Yumi using the restroom.

She saw a message from Youko which read, "Sachiko if you need anything please don't hesitate to call."

Sachiko glanced around the corner to the door which was still closed. She sighed as she looked back to her phone and pressed the reply button. She knew the message was a hint that she had to reply.

Sachiko thought for a second before starting to type her reply which was short and simple, "Yumi proposed."

It was just barley a minute later that Sachiko heard her phone ring which made her roll her eyes as she answered the phone.

"Sachiko, what do you mean Yumi proposed?! I thought you were already married." Youko asked as Sachiko glanced back to the door.

"I am, well we are, but we wanted to have a real wedding not some drunk accidental wedding." Sachiko said as Youko sighed.

"How did she propose?" Youko asked as Sachiko started to explain what happened at the park and why it was significant.

"We are at the mall now, I don't know if she has anything else planned to do today." Sachiko explained as Youko sighed again.

"She is trying hard to make sure you're happy, you should do something for her in return." Youko said as Sachiko thought of the part she didn't mention that happened in the car.

"Don't worry, I think I have something in mind." Sachiko replied as she tried to hide a slight blush.

"Good just make sure she is taken care of too, she is worried." Youko said before shaking her head. "Well what am I saying, you of all people know what is going on in Yumi's head."

Sachiko just simply nodded as she glanced back and saw Yumi coming out of the restroom. "You're right, but here she comes again, I will talk to you soon." Sachiko said as she hung up the phone and placed it in her pocket in time for Yumi to approach her.

"Alright, let's go, we need to get you some new clothes." Yumi said with a smile as she took Sachiko's hand and started walking with her towards the nearest clothing store.

"I don't think I will need much, I mean we won't be at your mothers house for too long, right?" Sachiko asked as they approached a clothing rack.

"Yes, you're right you shouldn't need to buy too many clothes, just enough to last until we get to our house." Yumi agreed as she looked through the rack with Sachiko.

Sachiko didn't exactly have her eyes on the clothing rack though as she scanned around the store until she found what she wanted. "Yes, once we are moved in we can go on a shopping spree and buy everything we need." Sachiko replied as she kept her eyes glued on the main thing she needed. "Yumi, why don't you keep looking here, I want to take a look over there for a minute." Sachiko continued as Yumi looked up at her a little with a raised eyebrow as she tried to see what Sachiko was looking at, but it would be hard with so many racks of clothing between them and the other side of the store.

Sachiko started making her way over to what she was looking at as she turned back to see Yumi still looking through the clothing like she had hoped. When she arrived to the section she wanted she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She opened her phone quick to see who the message was from and went a little wide eyed when she read the message from Youko. "You should get a hotel room tonight so you can be alone with her. . . if you know what I mean. I think I have a way to get you a discount on a room if you want."

Sachiko blinked a few times as she closed her phone figuring she could deal with that later, she couldn't believe her Onee-sama of all people would suggest that. Especially after what they did to their hotel room in the United States. Youko wasn't far off from Sachiko's plan though, in fact she was dead on with the intention. Sachiko had found herself in the womens longerie section looking at some things that she knew Yumi might faint from seeing. To be honest she felt a bit embarrassed even thinking about wearing something like this. Thinking of Yumi's reaction was enough for her to go through with buying them, which she did in secret before returning to Yumi with her surprise hidden in the hand bag she had with.

"Did you find anything yet?" Sachiko asked as Yumi glanced from the clothes rack to Sachiko with a slight sigh.

"No, how about you?" Yumi asked as Sachiko shrugged.

"Nope, what do you say we get out of her and find another store?"

"Yea, we can start thinking about dinner for tonight also. I hate to say that I didn't really have anything more in mind. . . I only had a couple hours to get everything together." Yumi said as Sachiko took her hand and smiled at her.

"Yumi, you are worrying too much about me. Trust me when I say that just being with you is what I am having the most fun with today, no matter what we are doing. Now let's finish our clothes shopping and find something to eat."

Yumi could only smile and nod in response before leaving the store with Sachiko. The two would spend the next few hours going from shop to shop buying things for Sachiko to wear. The time was now drawing closer to dinner and both girls had been getting tired of carrying around bags so they decided what they had was good enough for now and made their way back to the car.

. . .

Sachiko sighed as she felt her phone buzz again in her pocket. She knew it was Youko and to hide whatever message she sent Sachiko carefully opened the phone in a way that Yumi couldn't very easily see the screen. Yumi wasn't exactly looking though as she was busy looking around at restaurants trying to find a place to eat.

"_Sachiko do you want that room? I need to know if you want the discount." _Youko's message read as Sachiko quickly typed her reply. "Thank you for you concern Onee-sama. I think we will be alright though. I will thank her in my own way."

"Who was that?" Yumi asked as Sachiko sighed and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Onee-sama, she is just worrying about me too much." Sachiko replied as Yumi put on a fake frown.

"Ahh, does she not think I am up to the job of cheering you up?" Yumi asked as Sachiko paused for a moment thinking about her previous text messages today.

"N-No, she actually thinks your perfect for the job. . ." Sachiko said with a slight blush which was thankfully hidden by the evening sky. "Why don't we just pick something up here and eat back at home. We can watch a movie or something." Sachiko suggested as Yumi glanced to what Sachiko was pointing at which was a restaurant that did carry out.

Once the girls had their food and were back in the car they made their way back to Yumi's house. Once in the driveway Sachiko grabbed their food from the backseat as she got out of the car and followed Yumi into the house.

"Bring the food up to our room, I will grab some plates." Yumi said as she took her shoes off and Sachiko looked at her a little surprised. "What? Do I have something on me?" Yumi asked as Sachiko shook her head before smiling.

"No, I was just surprised that you said it was our room." Sachiko admitted as Yumi smiled before giving Sachiko a kiss on the cheek quick.

"Well I'm not wrong am I? My room is your room here and in our new house." Yumi said as Sachiko nodded. "I'll be up in just a minute though." Yumi said once again as she made her way into the kitchen. "Anyone home?" Yumi asked when she realized how quiet it was. That was until she noticed the note on the counter.

_Yumi your brother is staying the night at a friends and we decided to go out and have dinner and a movie. We will be home late I trust you can figure out dinner for yourself. Make sure Sachiko eats, I don't want her falling sick due to not eating from worry._

Yumi sighed as she read the last part, she kind of figured her mother would worry like this though. Yumi turned away from the note and grabbed two plates along with two glasses of water, which made it tough getting up the stairs. She held the plates in one arm and thankfully could grasp both the handles on the cups in her other.

When she arrived at her bedroom she gave the door a little kick to get Sachiko to open the door and take the drinks from her.

"Why didn't you ask for help?" Sachiko asked as Yumi put the plates down and started digging through one of their take out bags.

"It was no big deal I've done it before. . . Besides I am taking care of you today, remember?" Yumi asked as Sachiko sighed, truthfully she hadn't even really thought too much about her father on this day. When she did it kind of disturbed her, but maybe she had a feeling this reaction was coming and had prepared emotionally for it. Either way her day with Yumi was definitely working in the terms of keeping her mind off of it.

"You're mother wasn't upset that we got take out was she?" Sachiko asked as Yumi shook her head as she started putting her food onto her plate.

"No, it turns out we are the only ones here. She said they wouldn't be home until late, I think our date day made them decide to do a date night." Yumi explained as Sachiko smiled.

"Perhaps, but I like to think ours was a bit more special. It's not everyday that your wife proposes to you again." Sachiko reasoned as Yumi blushed a little before smiling. "You know, I can think of another thing that would make this night all the better and the perfect finish to a wonderful date." Sachiko said as Yumi raised her eyebrow in confusion which made Sachiko smile. "You just wait here I will be right back. I got you something that you might like." Sachiko said as Yumi tilted her head to the side and watched as Sachiko left the room.

Sachiko quickly made her way down the hallway and just had to knock on the door of Yuuki's room to ensure he was really gone. She also went down stairs quick just to ensure that Yumi's parents weren't home before quickly making her way back upstairs to the bathroom.

Sachiko blushed when she got a first glance of herself in the mirror. The thong she had bought seemed ten times smaller now than it did before. The bra she had picked up was definitely something she was a little more used to though. Either way she couldn't believe she was about to do this but decided after poking her head out of the bathroom and looking both ways that she was ready.

Yumi took another bite of her food as she heard the door open, she quickly glanced from the television to Sachiko before looking back. Yumi's eyes went wide as she dropped her chopsticks and her face turned bright red. She couldn't help but look back quickly to her lover.

Sachiko immediately felt a little self conscious as she tried to hide her face. All this did to Yumi was make her jaw drop a little more, a shy and very sexy Sachiko was standing in her room. "S-So what do you think?" Sachiko asked as Yumi blinked still trying to get a straight thought through her head. "I-I wanted to thank you for today. . ." Sachiko started as she went over and knelt down in front of Yumi. "I told you that I'm not as down as you think, but still you did a lot for me. I know it probably didn't seem like much to you, but today meant a lot for me, Yumi."

Yumi just nodded as she glanced from Sachiko's eyes down towards her bra which made Sachiko grin, which kind of surprised herself as she had been so embarrassed only a moment ago. It must have been Yumi staring her down like she was, something set her off and she was loving it. "You know the way your staring at me is making it feel quite hot in here. . ." Sachiko said as she took Yumi's food and set it aside before straddling her lap and grabbing the bottom of her shirt. "Why don't we take this off, I don't think you will be needing it for a little while."

Yumi was at a complete loss of words as she mindlessly nodded and leaned forward a little so Sachiko could take her shirt off. Not once did her eyes move from Sachiko's, she had many thoughts racing through her head at this point and the only one that made sense wasn't necessarily a thought. It was an urge, an instinct almost, it was growing and growing and the more Sachiko's hands came in contact with her the more this feeling grew.

Within seconds of her shirt coming off she felt Sachiko's hands against her followed by soft kisses going from her neck and lower as her bra was unhooked. Yumi gasped when she felt Sachiko's lips where her bra had just been. She threw her head back onto her bed as Sachiko's lips sent jolts through her body, she felt like she was melting under Sachiko.

Yumi's mind was going blank, she must have been sensitive but then again with Sachiko wearing what she was it could have just been that. Either way she couldn't help herself when she quickly lifted her head and said Sachiko's name catching her attention for a brief moment. That was all Yumi needed to surprise Sachiko by grabbing the side of her head and pulling her into a somewhat sloppy, but very lust filled kiss. A kiss that would last until Yumi's pants had come off and they were in her bed.

Sachiko smiled when the kiss finally broke, she was now hovering over Yumi which was advantageous for her. At least that is what she thought until she felt her own bra come off, it seemed Yumi had been one stop ahead of her. Sachiko grinned as she was about to say something, the only thing that would escape her mouth though was a moan as she felt a hand underneath the last piece of clothing she had on. Just like that she had lost control of the situation as a jolt shot through her body and she became weak from Yumi touch. She was supposed to be doing this to Yumi not the other way around.

Sachiko did the only thing she could as she tried hard to stay focused under the pleasurable touch of Yumi. She returned the favor to Yumi and in doing so got a surprised moan out of Yumi. Apparently she had not been expecting Sachiko to do the same to her. Sachiko was a bit quicker than Yumi with going all the way which really caused Yumi to moan out loud as her back arched a little.

This of course was the perfect opportunity for Sachiko to silence her with another passionate kiss as Yumi's hips started to meet Sachiko's hand movement by themselves. Sachiko had seemingly regained control of this situation and continued to make Yumi produce all sorts of sounds. She could tell Yumi was lost by the fact that her hips were now meeting her hand motions. The other giveaway was that Yumi had taken her hand away from it's pleasuring duties to grab for anything she could which in this case was the bedsheets.

Yumi's breathing was getting heavier and heavier as she started to call out Sachiko's name more and more. She had let go of the bedsheets in favor of wrapping her arms around Sachiko. The kisses became less frequent as Yumi became more vocal, she felt like her head was in a spiral. She was thinking of only Sachiko and even then everything was in a blur, everything seemed so fast but slow at the same time like she was almost having a dream. Every thrust from Sachiko's fingers sent another jolt through her, keeping her in reality until she felt something give way.

With one loud scream and one final jolt through her body she was brought back to reality, sweating and trying to catch her breath as she felt her whole body quiver. She could still feel Sachiko's fingers against her lightly, but it was nothing compared to the light and gentle kisses she felt at the base of her neck.

"S. . .Sachiko. . ." Yumi panted as she finally started to regain her senses. "That. . . That...was. . . amazing. . ." Yumi breathed as Sachiko came into sight and smiled as she brushed the strands of hair out of Yumi's face before kissing her.

"That's good, because the next part is going to be even more amazing." Sachiko whispered as she moved down and started to pull Yumi's panties off. Yumi lifted her head in time to see Sachiko toss her panties aside before blushing a bit. That didn't stop her from making Yumi throw her head back onto the bed and curl her toes, she was still very sensitive.

Sachiko knew this action was well received not too long in when Yumi lifted her hips from the bed and let out a very loud strangled scream like she had been fighting to hold it in. This of course only drove Sachiko's senses wild as she continued to please Yumi in a way that no other person would and or could.

Yumi grabbed for anything to hold onto which at this point was one of her pillows and the bed sheet as another throaty scream escaped her mouth. She didn't even notice until she repositioned herself that Sachiko's hands had moved up her stomach and were now causing Yumi's body to react even more than it was. Every part of her was being felt, held, and kissed by Sachiko which led to Yumi to another release as she quickly sat up and held the back of Sachiko's head tight. She couldn't help herself from letting out a loud moan as her whole body shook.

It was a good minute of Yumi's legs and arms wrapping around Sachiko tightly before she finally loosened her grip and fell back onto her bed even sweatier and breathing heavier than before. Sachiko took a deep breath when she finally could before climbing into bed and plopping down next to Yumi.

Both girls laid silent taking in heavy breaths as they collected themselves. "S-Sachiko. . ." Yumi managed to say as she turned her head to see Sachiko looking back at her with a smile. Yumi swallowed as she got up from the bed and grabbed the sides of Sachiko's thong. Sachiko looked at Yumi surprised, she couldn't believe Yumi had the energy to get up after that.

Yumi took one last breath before blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "My turn." Yumi said as she started to pull the last piece of clothing Sachiko had off.

* * *

. . .

"How do you think Sachiko is doing?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as her husband closed the front door behind them and she went to turn on a light. It was hours later now and like promised in the note they had returned home late.

"I'm not sure. Yumi has been with her all day though, it's possible they could still be out doing things too. I mean they are old enough to stay out late and well. . . They're married, err. . . will be be married soon depending on how you look at it so it's not like we have anything to worry about." Mr. Fukuzawa reasoned as he took his coat off and put it on a hook behind him.

"I'm going to go check on them. I just know I won't sleep well unless I know they're alright." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as she made her way up the stairs. When she reached the top she could see light coming from under the door to Yumi's room and decided to knock.

"Yumi, are you in there?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as she waited for a reply. After another knock and about a minutes wait she decided to open the door to see if anyone was there and at least shut the light off.

She froze when she poked her head inside and saw Yumi's bare shoulders sticking out from under the blanket and their clothes laying on the floor. She instantly figured what had happened here, especially due to the fact that Yumi was sleeping on Sachiko, her head resting right under Sachiko's neck. Thankfully this was enough to cover anything that her mother or anyone else for that matter shouldn't see.

With one last look around the room Mrs. Fukuzawa decided she had seen enough and turned the light off before quietly shutting the door and making her way back to her own bedroom.

"So how are they?" Mr. Fukuzawa asked as his wife entered the room and gave him a look like she saw something.

"Well, they seemed to have had a good night. . . I think they will be just fine." Mrs. Fukuzawa answered as her husband raised an eyebrow in confusion. ". . .They've been busy while we were gone."

Mr. Fukuzawa blinked once or twice as he looked at his wife who just nodded as he connected the dots. "Y-You mean. . ."

"I mean we shouldn't walk into their room until we know they're dressed, which right now they're not. Now why don't we go to bed. . .? They aren't harming anything, in fact it looks like they've already fallen asleep."

Mr. Fukuzawa nodded as his wife changed and climbed in bed before looking at him questioningly.

"Are you disturbed by this? You know this was bound to happen, Yumi is marrying Sachiko." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as her husband nodded and glanced to her.

"Y-Yes I know and I've accepted that, it's just. . . Yumi slept with Sachiko and now they're asleep in her bed. . ." Mr. Fukuzawa said speaking what was on his mind. It's not that he was upset about it, just more shocked that his own daughter did something he would hope to never hear about from her.

"Yes, that is what is going on, but I'm sure it's not the first time they have done it. Just promise that you won't act awkward around them tomorrow. Just pretend like you know nothing about what they did tonight. For all you know they were just playing Jenga or something." Mrs. Fukuzawa explained as her husband sighed but nodded. "Good now let's get some sleep, it's already late."

* * *

. . .

Yumi stirred in her sleep when she felt Sachiko move below her. She blinked a few times as she glanced to her alarm clock, it was in the middle of the night now.

"Yumi are you alright?" Sachiko asked as Yumi glanced down at her with a yawn.

"Yes, you just woke me when you moved." Yumi explained as she crawled off of Sachiko and laid down facing her. "My parents must have found us." Yumi said as Sachiko looked at her sleepily but questioningly. "The light has been turned off."

"Do you think they know?" Sachiko asked a little concerned as Yumi shrugged.

"I'm sure they have an idea, but you're my wife and they know that. If it had bothered them I think they would have woken us." Yumi said as Sachiko glanced towards the bed in thought, Yumi could tell she was worried. Instead of saying anything in an attempt to calm her though she just simply kissed Sachiko's forehead and scooted closer to her bringing Sachiko's head close until she could feel it against her chest. "Don't worry yourself over it Sachiko. I'm sure they won't even mention it."

Sachiko smiled at Yumi's words which would go unnoticed as Yumi had been holding her head close to her body. "I love you, Yumi. . ." Sachiko said as she nuzzled her head a little and took comfort in Yumi's warm and loving embrace. The fact that they were still nude didn't even register to either of them, they were just happy to be with one another still.

"I love you too, Sachiko. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

**A/N: ** So there is was! I really hope you liked it and I hope I didn't upset anyone with the way it went. I'm not really big on drama type stuff, though you may see this out of my sometimes I usually stick to humor or. . . idk make you feel good stories? (I have no idea what FF refers to those as :x) I like to call them "Awww. . :')" stories, but that is just me :D. This story again pushed my rated M limits which I don't like to mess with too much. I generally try and keep scenes like that less detailed and more up to your imagination. I am quite uncomfortable writing them and even now I actually go back to my stories like the surprise part 3 and wonder how I ever posted that last chapter. (Yes I do re read my own stuff from time to time. Usually just the one shots. It Started in her dreams is kind of a disappointment for me that I feel this story is starting to fall victim to.) I will finish it no worries there, but I just have to really think about it for a little bit.

The last thing I wanted to throw in here was do you like the one shots? I personally love writing them, but I don't want to flood my page with them because I think people would get annoyed by them. I should just make a one shot thing where each chapter is a one shot and I can just keep updating that it would keep the MSGM and or SP! page less spammed and have a nice easy way for people to find them. In fact I think I will do this! Literally typing what I'm thinking to myself right now. No real relevance to this A/N. . . Alright I'm done for now! I will hopefully see you soon and hope to hear from everyone! I love talking FF and I also love formulating new ideas with everyone.

I the next post I do everyone likes. I'll explain why in that post ;) cliffhanger A/N!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hey so right away sorry about the delay on this, the two 1 year stories took a bit of my time and this wasn't actually started till after they were done and posted :x. Anyways, this chapter has been giving me some issues so I did some final tweaks and am putting it up. I just kept going back and forth about a few things that should happen or be said and I've found that I've become rather picky as to minor events. It won't show too much in this story, but perhaps in future ones. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Sachiko yawned as she stretched her shoulders and slowly opened her eyes, the top of Yumi's head coming into sight still resting on her shoulder. Sachiko smiled at this before glancing to the alarm clock, it was already almost ten in the morning.

They didn't have anything going on today though that they had to be up for so Sachiko took it upon herself to just lay still for awhile with Yumi nuzzled against her. The night before had been amazing and had also made a very special memory for both of them again.

Sachiko lifted her hand into the air to look at the ring as she smiled remembering every detail from the night before.

"It's beautiful." Yumi said startling Sachiko a little as she started to stretch. Sachiko just smiled as she held her hand up inspecting the rings beauty. That was until Yumi took her attention for a kiss which lasted until Yumi had climbed over Sachiko and got out of bed to grab some clothes.

"Sachiko are you hungry?" Yumi asked as Sachiko put her shirt on.

"No, I'm fine. I think I'm just going to check my email quick if you don't mind." Sachiko said as Yumi looked at her funny.

"Sachiko, you know I don't mind. Remember what I said, this is our room now." Yumi reminded Sachiko who just smiled and grabbed the laptop before sitting back down on Yumi's bed. "I am going to go get us something to drink at least. I think a lazy day around the house might be in order." Yumi suggested with a smile as she left the room.

Sachiko smiled as she saw Yumi's Facebook open with a message last sent to Youko. Somehow she had found time to gather everyone together yesterday, now Sachiko knew how. Instead of closing it she opened a new tab and opened her email website.

"Junk, junk, junk, j. . .junk, j—wait a minute what's this?" Sachiko asked herself as she started to read.

Yumi in the meanwhile made it into the kitchen where her parents sat eating breakfast.

"Good morning." Yumi said as she went to the cupboard and grabbed two glasses.

"Good morning, Yumi, would you or Sachiko like anything to eat?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked a Yumi shook her head and went to the sink.

"No thank you we aren't hungry, we just wanted something to drink." Yumi explained as her mother gave a slight nod.

"How was your night?" Mr. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi smiled and set the now two full glasses down before going over to the table.

"It was great! We got to see our friends for a little bit and then we went out shopping and. . ." Yumi trailed off as she smiled brightly. "I proposed officially." Yumi said as her mother gasped and covered her mouth while her father just simply smiled.

"What did she say?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked even though she knew the answer.

"Well obviously she said yes, I mean we didn't tell you we got married like that for no reason." Yumi said as her mother shook her head.

"Of course, of course, but tell me the details, it's not everyday my daughter proposes to her girlfriend." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as she waited for Yumi to speak.

Yumi told her about how she had brought her to the park where they shared their first kiss and how she had made Sachiko go over that memory with her. She told her mother how Sachiko had gotten teary eyed before giving her a hug.

"She said yes." Yumi finished as her mother smiled brightly before giving Yumi a hug.

"I'm so happy for you two." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as she held her daughter for a moment before letting go. "I am going to make a big celebration dinner tonight so make sure you two are home." She continued as Yumi just smiled and nodded before being let go.

"Congratulations, Yumi, I am so proud of you." Mr. Fukuzawa said as Yumi went around the table to give him a hug too.

"Thank you dad, it means so much to me that you accept our relationship." Yumi explained as he patted her back once or twice before releasing her.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? You have to be hungry after such a big day." Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi shook her head.

"No, we stopped on the way home and got something." Yumi replied though admittedly they hadn't really touched that food since it was interrupted by Sachiko's surprise. "We can make something in an hour or two when we get hungry, we just plan on lounging around the house today."

"That's good, it might be best to let Sachiko get a little rest after everything that has happened. Speaking of which, has her parents contacted her yet?" Mr. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi frowned a little shaking her head.

"I don't think so, but I don't want to make her contact them either. I think she should contact them when she is good and ready." Yumi said as her mother smiled.

"Perhaps once you get a wedding date? I can't imagine you will have it far out if you've already had a marriage of sorts." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Yumi turned to her and nodded.

"You're right, but we haven't decided any date yet. I think we are both thinking sooner than later though. . . Anyways, I am going to go see what she is up to, we'll be in my room if you need me." Yumi said as she grabbed the two glasses of water and made her way up the stairs.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw Sachiko standing in the middle of her room holding something behind her. Yumi set down the glasses of water on her dresser before shutting her bedroom door and looking to Sachiko. "What is it?" Yumi asked curiously as Sachiko smiled and pulled out Yumi's laptop from behind her back.

Yumi raised an eyebrow as she looked down to the screen and saw the headline of the email, "Your new house is ready to be moved into!" Yumi's eyes went wide as she looked up to Sachiko whose smile had only grown a little bigger.

"D-Does this mean. . .?" Yumi trailed off as Sachiko nodded and set the laptop on the dresser by the two glasses Yumi had brought up.

"It means we are home owners, Yumi!" Sachiko said with excitement as Yumi practically jumped towards her for a long hug. "It means our life together can really start." Sachiko continued as Yumi hugged her tighter for a moment before letting go.

"I'm happy and I think this might also be the perfect opportunity." Yumi said as Sachiko tilted her head to the side in confusion. "W-What would you think of having our wedding at our new house? I mean we have a big enough back yard and we could invite our friends and. . . I mean if you want to, it is an idea." Yumi said before feeling a little discouraged. She was sure Sachiko was thinking a big wedding in a church of some sort.

"It's a perfect idea too." Sachiko added as Yumi blinked. "I think a wedding in our own back yard sounds beautiful." Sachiko continued as Yumi smiled.

_Ring, ring, ring. . ._

"That's my phone." Sachiko said as she turned and climbed onto Yumi's bed to grab it from the nightstand. "Hello?"

"Hi, I was calling to let you know that all the paperwork is done on your house. You can start moving in today if you want, you just have to pick up the key at the office first." The realtor explained as Sachiko smiled.

"Yes, we just saw the email a few minutes ago, it's very exciting. Will you be around at two in the afternoon?" Sachiko asked as Yumi stood patiently waiting.

"Yes, we close at three today so we will be around."

"Excellent, we will see you at two." Sachiko said before saying her goodbyes and hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Yumi asked as Sachiko put her phone back on the night stand to charge.

"It was the realtor, we have to pick up the key to the house at two. We can even start moving in once we get it she said." Sachiko explained as Yumi smiled and glanced to the clock.

"We have a few hours then, would you mind if my parents came along?" Yumi asked as Sachiko smiled and shook her head. "I'm going to go ask them then if they want to come with. I know my mom is anxious to see it. I'll be right back up."

"Alright, I am going to put on a movie and maybe start packing some things. We should be able to move in relatively quickly, we don't have too much to bring."

**Back at the Ogasawara Mansion. . .**

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why aren't you on the phone apologizing to your daughter yet?" Sayako asked not caring if her husband could tell how irritated she was.

"Apologizing for what?" Touro responded as if he didn't care what Sayako was saying.

"For what?!" Sayako asked as she looked at her husband surprised. "How about we start with your daughter? You know the one who is going through a very tough time in her life, the same one you cast aside a few days ago."

"What about her, it was her decision to push us away that night, now if you will excuse me I have an important phone call." Touro said as he picked up the phone and turned in his chair completely ignoring his wife.

Sayako lost all her patience with this and instead of leaving she went over to the wall and ripped the cord out. Touro quickly turned in his chair when he heard the line cut and glared at his wife who was holding the disconnected line. "What are you doing? That phone call was extremely important, do you know how much money is on the line here?"

"I don't care!" Sayako shouted over her husband as she dropped the cord and made her way towards his desk. "Now you shut up and listen, no phone call is more important than your own daughter."

"She is a lesbian."

"And you are an asshole, but that doesn't change the fact that Sachiko is still your daughter." Sayako argued as Touro blinked a few times.

"That is enough."

"No, it isn't enough. You need to realize what you are throwing away, not Sachiko. She hasn't thrown anything away, she had the courage to tell us that she was in love with Yumi-chan. You were the one who pushed her away don't you even dare try and pin this on her." Sayako said as Touro put the phone on the hook, there was no point in holding onto it.

"She needs to realize that what she is doing is wrong. She can't love Yumi-chan, that's simply not how it works. . . Besides it's terrible for business being partners with the guy who has a lesbian daughter, just leaves a bad taste in the mouth." Touro explained as Sayako's jaw basically dropped, she never would have imagined he was this bitter about it.

Sayako shook her head as she looked at her husband in disbelief. ". . .You know what, I give up." Sayako said as Touro looked at her confused. ". . .I give up. . . I thought that maybe I could say something that would knock some sense into you, but I realize now that it's pointless. . ."

"What are you talking about?" Touro asked as his wife chuckled a little as she approached his desk.

"Of course you wouldn't understand. You've shown over the past few days that your own family has no meaning to you. . . It just disgusts me to hear you talk about your daughter the way you do, but I have to congratulate you, you've finally got what you wanted." Sayako said as she looked at her hand for a moment before taking her ring off and setting it on his desk.

"What are you doing, put that back on." Touro demanded as Sayako shook her head.

"No, I won't put it back on, though it shouldn't matter. The only thing you care about is your bank account, your own wife and even your daughter have no value to you whatsoever. . . So there, you win. . . You have pushed both of us out of your life now, I hope you are happy." Sayako said as she turned and started walking towards the door.

"Sayako, I'm sorry." Touro said as Sayako turned to him before leaving the room.

"You are saying that to the wrong person. . . Think about what you've done, until then I will be staying with a friend trying to convince my daughter that her father doesn't hate her. It will be hard knowing how you truly feel though." Sayako said as she closed the door.

Touro just sat silent for a moment before sighing and putting his head down on his desk.

**Back with Sachiko and Yumi. . .**

"Hello?" Sachiko answered as she looked out the car window sort of wishing this phone call could have waited.

"Sachiko, we need to talk, where are you?" Sayako asked as Sachiko glanced back to Yumi who was visibly worried by the way she was looking towards Sachiko. It was nice that Yumi's parents had offered to drive so the phone call could be somewhat private with her parents being in the front seat.

"We are on our way to pick something up. . ." Sachiko replied, restraining herself from saying too much. She felt as though after what happened her parents had no right to know about her life, after all they wanted nothing to do with it.

"Sachiko is it possible that you can meet me after that? I would like to talk with you and Yumi-chan. . . You're father won't be there, I also need something to do while I wait for a friend." Sayako asked as Sachiko looked to Yumi who moved in a way that asked Sachiko if everything was alright which she nodded to.

". . .I don't think that will be possible mother, we are being driven by Yumi's parents and we already have plans. . ." Sachiko said as she thought about it for a second as the line went silent, she could tell her mother was a bit saddened by this. ". . .If you want, you could meet us somewhere though. . . I don't want father there though, he isn't welcome." Sachiko made clear as Yumi put her head down a little. Just the way Sachiko said it, so full of hurt, was enough for Yumi to feel a little troubled.

Of course Yumi's parents who were trying not to listen couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"I will text you the address, we will be there in about twenty five minutes." Sachiko said as she gave a slight nod. "Yes, I will see you there. . . Goodbye. . ." Sachiko continued as she hung up the phone and sighed as she watched it go idle in her lap.

Yumi moved a little closer to her and placed her hand over Sachiko's, smiling when Sachiko raised her eyes to meet hers. "Is everything alright?" Yumi asked as Sachiko nodded.

"Yes, everything is just fine, I am just a little nervous believe it or not." Sachiko said as Yumi sighed.

"That is to be expected. . . I tried not to listen, but you have to forgive me. . ." Mr. Fukuzawa said form the front seat as Sachiko waved a hand at him ensuring it was alright. "Heh, thanks, but I wouldn't be too nervous. You two stood up for one another the other night and now look at, you are officially engaged and on your way to get the keys to your new house."

"He's right," Mrs. Fukuzawa continued for him. "I think what he is trying to say is that you have nothing to worry about. You both have one another and we are there too to stop them if they did try anything, which I'm sure they wouldn't. . . They may not be too happy with your relationship, but they will come around...It just may take a little longer for your father, but I'm sure even he will crack. Losing a daughter over her being happy is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of, he will have to come around." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as the car came to a stop.

"Looks like we're here." Mr. Fukuzawa said as he and his wife got out of the car.

Yumi smiled as she hugged Sachiko's arm quick to get her attention. "See, everything will be just fine. I won't leave your side no matter what." Yumi said as Sachiko smiled and gave her a quick kiss before opening the door and helping her out.

Both girls could only smile brightly as they took each others hands, right through those doors were the keys to their new life. "Let's go, Yumi, I can't wait for your parents to see our new home."

Mrs. Fukuzawa smiled as she watched the two girls join hands and start walking towards the building. This was a big step for both girls and she was happy that she could be there to witness it.

Once inside Sachiko and Yumi were greeted by the woman who showed them the house originally.

"Hey, you two have perfect timing, I just got done with all of your work, all that is left to do is sign one last document and then you get the keys!" The realtor said as both girls smiled and followed her into the office. "Alright this will just be quick, all I need is your signature right here saying that you received the keys, which are right here."

Yumi smiled as she looked from the keys in the realtor's hand to Sachiko who just smiled at her for a moment before releasing her hand to sign the paper.

"Perfect, now here are your keys, you can start moving in whenever you are ready." The realtor said as she replaced the signed paper with the keys to their house.

Sachiko smiled as she picked up the keys and retook Yumi's hand before saying her goodbye with the realtor and leaving her office. Once out of the office Mrs. Fukuzawa couldn't help but give Yumi, who looked like she had been smiling for ten weeks an excited hug. Sachiko could only smile at this before being pulled into the hug by her mother.

"You're part of this family too." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Sachiko's smile grew and she felt Yumi squeeze her hand tighter for a moment.

"Come on, let's go see the house."

. . .

"No, just keep taking this road straight, I'll tell you when to turn." Yumi said as her father gave up with a sigh and kept driving. They had been on the road for about ten minutes and were getting closer to the house which was about fifteen from the realtors office.

"Are you two excited?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as she turned in her seat and was greeted with two smiles. "Good because I am excited to see your first home too!"

"Yes, we are both excited that you could come with us. We would have liked for my parents to be there too, but now I'm not so sure." Sachiko said as she put her head down a little, that is until Yumi put an arm around her.

"You know your mother will still be there. I know it's not the same as them both, but at least one will be there right?" Yumi asked as Sachiko lifted her head a little and smiled.

"You're right, Yumi. I just hope she accepts us, she still hasn't really said which side of the fence she is on yet."

"She is on your side." Mr. Fukuzawa said as the girls looked to him. "If she reached out to you and agreed to meet you here she is most likely on your side. I would be very surprised if she wasn't."

"Turn left here dad and he is right Sachiko, she reached out to you." Yumi reassured her as she took Sachiko's hands in her own. "Even if she isn't on your side, I still am."

Sachiko gave a nod as the house came into sight and her mothers car in the driveway with it. "This is it." Sachiko said as Yumi's dad pulled into the driveway and shut the car off.

"Oh, it's beautiful girls." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as she got out of the car. Unfortunately it would go unheard by the two as they kept their eyes on Sayako who was stepping out of the other car.

"Everything will be fine, Sachiko. Just remember that I love you and I won't allow her to take you away from me." Yumi said as Sachiko glanced from her mother to Yumi with a more confident look.

That still wouldn't stop the awkward silence as the girls stepped out of the car and came face to face with Sayako. Thankfully it wouldn't last long because like Yumi's father had suggested, Sayako was on their side.

"Sachiko, Yumi-chan, thank you for inviting me here." Sayako said with a slight bow. " I had to say I was quite surprised when I arrived at this house, but I understood what it was right away. Anyways. I wanted to apologize first off for the other day. . . I won't even try and defend what my husband said and did. I am just sorry I didn't act that night and I hope you can forgive me. Unlike him I don't want to lose you Sachiko." Sayako continued with a hint of sadness in her tone.

Sachiko paused for a moment as she shared a look with Yumi before letting go of her hand and giving her mother a hug. "Thank you, mother. . . I am glad to hear you say that. . ." Sachiko said a little lifelessly as she separated from her mother and joined Yumi's side again. ". . .I know you still may not like my decision, but I respect that you can look past it and still want me as your daughter."

"Of course I want you as my daughter, Sachiko. Nothing will ever change that. . ." Sayako said as she took a few steps towards the girls and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "And to be honest. . . I think you and Yumi-chan are a great couple. I wouldn't want you with anyone else." Sayako said as she looked to Yumi. "I also want to say thank you, Yumi-chan, for being there for Sachiko, I truly believe you are the only one that can support her."

"Thank you." Yumi said with a big smile as Sayako released them.

"Thank you, mother." Sachiko added after Yumi with a smile. "Now why don't we go look at the house, I am excited to show everyone." Sachiko continued changing the subject with a hint of excitement.

Sayako just nodded as she stepped aside and let the two girls take the lead in guiding them towards the front door. With one final glance to Yumi who looked as excited as Sachiko felt she put the key in and opened the door.

Once the door was open Sachiko took Yumi's hand again and entered with everyone following them.

"Wow, this is beautiful girls." Sayako said as Yumi's parents and her looked around.

"Thank you." Sachiko said as she glanced back and forth between her mother and Yumi's parents. "Let us show you around, we'll start with the kitchen." Sachiko said as she led them past the stairs and into the kitchen. "So this is the kitchen it stretches across the whole backside of the house though that part over there is more of an area for a table. You have access to the two rooms that were on either side of the front door though."

"Oh gosh, your kitchen is nicer than ours at home." Mrs. Fukazawa commented as she looked around at everything. The black marble counter tops and brand new looking cabinets had her a little jealous. Not to mention how new the fridge and stove looked, she wondered if anyone had even touched them ever.

"Wow, this is really nice." Sayako commented as Sachiko looked around with Yumi.

"Yes, unfortunately there isn't much to show right now because the house is bare, but soon it will be filled with things." Sachiko said as she led Yumi towards the hallway back to the front door. "Why don't we go upstairs, we can show you our bedroom, though admittedly it isn't too much to see empty."

"Oh hush, this is very exciting, it's my daughter's first house." Sayako said as Sachiko smiled, she was glad that her mother was acting normal around her. It seemed she really was alright with her and Yumi's relationship.

"Thank you." Yumi answered for Sachiko as they approached the top of the stairs. "Would you mind taking a look around by yourselves for a minute? I would like a word with Sachiko." Yumi said as their parents nodded and walked past them and down the hall.

Yumi pulled Sachiko into their bedroom and shut the door quietly before joining her in the middle of the room. "Your mother seems alright with out relationship, but I am curious as to what you think. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Yumi said as Sachiko smiled at her and took her hands.

"I am not uncomfortable Yumi, I am very happy that she accepts you as my lover. . . I am just a little disappointed that my father can't see the same." Sachiko said with a sigh as she looked into Yumi's eyes. ". . .That being said, I am still happier than I have ever been knowing that this house is ours. I regret nothing except the fact that we didn't meet sooner." Sachiko continued as Yumi smiled and stood to her toes giving Sachiko and warm and loving kiss.

"I think this is the master bedroom." Mrs. Fukuzawa said before pushing open the door and finding Sachiko and Yumi lost in a kiss. Without any further words she quietly shut the door and turned to her husband and Sayako who had seen everything. "Why don't we just give them a moment?"

Sachiko smiled as she broke the kiss and gave Yumi a hug. "I love you, Yumi. . . Now let's go find our parents, I'm sure they've seen the other rooms by now." Sachiko said as she pulled away from the hug and Yumi nodded.

Sachiko blushed a tiny bit when she opened the door and saw their parents waiting outside of it smiling when they saw her. "Have you seen the rest of the floor?" Sachiko asked as their parents nodded.

"Yes, we were just giving you a moment to finish up to see this room." Sayako said as Sachiko's blush deepened a little.

"I-I see. . ." Sachiko said knowing that they had probably seen them kissing. "Well we are finished up so please come take a look, this is our room." Sachiko said as she held the door open for their parents to walk in. Yumi couldn't help but join Sachiko's blush a little when her mother gave her a small smirk.

"Oh wow, this has quite a bit of space. . . You even have your own bathroom." Sayako said as Sachiko nodded.

"Yes, the connected bathroom is definitely a feature that helped us with the decision of buying the place." Sachiko explained as she grinned at Yumi a tiny bit. Yumi knew what this meant she hadn't forgot how Sachiko had made her pose in the doorway.

"Probably more than it should have." Yumi added as she rolled her eyes at Sachiko.

"It's the small features that matter." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as she made her way into the bathroom to look around.

"Your mother is right, Yumi. Things like that can make the difference." Sachiko said with a smirk as Yumi smiled and slowly made her way over behind Sachiko placing her arms around her waist.

"Don't worry, I've already thought of a few small differences myself." Yumi whispered in Sachiko's ear as their parents emerged from the bathroom.

"You two are inseparable." Sayako said with a smile as she reentered the room with Yumi's parents. "I'm glad you two are together. . . Now is anyone hungry? I would love to take everyone out to lunch, it's the least I can do for the other night."

"You don't have to do that." Yumi said as Sayako shook her head.

"No, I insist, it's the least I can do. Your family took Sachiko in without hesitation and you have stood by her side and helped her through all of this. . . I wouldn't mind spending more time with you either, I would like to hear more about your relationship."

"I think that is a great idea. . . You girls didn't have any plans did you?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked knowing this might be a great time for Sachiko and Sayako to repair any damages from the other night. She wouldn't be lying either if she said she felt bad that Sayako didn't know much about her own daughter's relationship.

Sachiko just looked back to Yumi who was still clung to the back of her before looking back to her mother and smiling. "Lunch it is then."

**Several hours later. . .**

Yumi groaned before yawning and falling back onto her bed. Lunch had turned into a pretty long event with the girls sharing many things about their relationship. Sayako had learned how it all started, how long they had been together, the fact that Yumi had officially proposed to her and so much more.

Naturally all of this took quite a bit of time and thus the girls didn't get to return home to Yumi's parents house until around dinner time.

"Whew, I never knew we had so much to tell someone about us." Yumi said as Sachiko finished changing into a loose fitting shirt and a pair of shorts. She didn't usually do this but both girls agreed on the way back that they would just stay in for the night and finish what they were doing the night before, which was watch movies.

"I know, it's like we've both experienced two full lives." Sachiko said as she climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Yumi.

Yumi took advantage of this and scooted right up to Sachiko's side, resting her head on Sachiko's shoulder. "You're right, but ever since we've started dating we have made hundreds of memories. Many I wouldn't dare tell your mother. I think it just goes to show how long we've been together and how happy we've both been." Yumi explained as Sachiko nodded.

"Yes, you're right when you think about it like that. Ever since we started dating, it feels like I have seen you everyday, not that I'm complaining. I wouldn't know what to do if I stayed away from you that long. Besides, I want you to be with me when I'm out and about, even if it is just mundane tasks, you are my wife and I want you with me." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled and moved a bit to give her a kiss which last longer than intended. Both girls found themselves not wanting to separate and instead lingered as Yumi's hands rested on Sachiko's hips.

_Bzzt. . ._

Both girls jumped a little bit at the sound that broke the kiss, it was Sachiko's phone buzzing from receiving a text message. "Perfect timing, Onee-sama." Sachiko said under her breath as she saw Youko's name flash on the screen.

Yumi just giggled a little before sitting up and scooting towards the edge of the bed. "It was bad timing, but maybe it was good, after all we may have ended up missing another movie night." Yumi said as Sachiko sighed a little before nodding. Yumi was right, they both knew those were the steps towards doing what they did the night before. "So which one do you want to watch?" Yumi asked as she held up three different movies for Sachiko to choose from.

"How about that one." Sachiko said as Yumi picked it out and put in the dvd player before rejoining Sachiko on the bed. "Just think in a few days we will be able to do this in our own bedroom at our own home."

Yumi smiled at the thought as the opening credits played. "Saying it only makes me want to move in right now." Yumi joked as she leaned close to Sachiko resting her head on Sachiko's shoulder again.

"How about we do it tomorrow then? It's not like we have any furniture or anything, it's mostly just clothes and things that can fit in the car. We could always go shopping tomorrow morning and find a bed, that way we could stay there tomorrow." Sachiko said as Yumi looked up to her thinking about everything she had just said before smiling.

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we will try and move into the new house."

* * *

**A/N: ** So first you've probably noticed that I went back to **Several hours later. . . **instead of **-X-X- **or . . . I felt that the last two were kind of confusing and didn't help much with what was going on. I didn't realize it until this chapter but with the way I like to start most scenes it's a pretty valuable tool for setting the time, location, whatever really. Now, I was saying that I was going back and forth about this. I've been thinking recently about the part where the parents looked around the upstairs while sachiko and yumi were in their bedroom. Typically looking around a house can take awhile, but in this it was rather fast. It didn't feel right to me but I thought that having pointless conversation that didn't matter wasn't what should be seen. Sayako was the other major part, I know some will probably ask what happened with her and Touro, it will be answered later. Truthfully, I see maybe 1 or 2 more chapters from this story. Instead of dragging it out like I did with it started in her dreams, I am going to jump on certain points quickly and get them over with. This whole chapter is kind of a way for me to set that up. Anyways, I could write a 10000 word A/N about my thoughts on this chapter and story, but I doubt you would want to see that. If you do though send me a PM, I love talking about that stuff. Just ask Canaanalphardforever or Maldytah, they've both sat through my ramblings quite a bit.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hey so here is the you did what update, I just wanted to point out here that you can ignore that 1-2 chapter thing I said last chapter. At this moment I know there isn't many left and there could only be 1-2 left, but right now I don't think I can accomplish what I want in 1 more. So just ignore that and I'll keep you updated when I post updates. :)

* * *

Sachiko yawned as she shifted a little before starting to stretch her shoulders which seemed to get another yawn out of her. She hated mornings more than anything and though she had been able to sleep in she still woke up very slowly with her normal act of trying to cuddle Yumi as if she was a stuffed animal. When Yumi wasn't there though Sachiko's eyes instantly popped open and saw that Yumi was putting some t-shirts into a bag.

Sachiko watched in confusion for a moment before her memories of the other night finally made it's way through Sachiko's sleepy mind. Yumi must have been packing for the move today, Sachiko thought as she sat up with another yawn as Yumi looked over to her with a smile.

"Good morning, Yumi. . ." Sachiko yawned as she stretched her arms and Yumi made her way over to give her a quick kiss.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Yumi asked as she went back to her closet and started grabbing more clothes.

"Good, but why didn't you wake me, I would have helped." Sachiko said as Yumi folded one last shirt and put it in the bag before letting out a sigh and looking over to Sachiko.

"I know, but you looked so. . . cute." Yumi said with a very slight blush. "I just couldn't wake you, besides this is all minor stuff, we will have to actually buy furniture and things like that." Yumi explained as Sachiko smiled and threw the blanket to the side so she could get up.

"Then why don't we go shopping this morning? We can at least get the basics out of the way to stay their tonight." Sachiko asked as Yumi smiled brighter and nodded. "Good, but first I have to take a shower and change, then we can get going."

"A shower sounds nice right now. . ." Yumi said with a sigh as she glanced back to her closet.

"You're more than welcome to accompany me. . ." Sachiko offered as she turned to Yumi who seemed surprised by the offer.

"M-Maybe next time, I don't know if my parents would like that." Yumi said as Sachiko shrugged it off and left the room.

Yumi turned back to her closet and grabbed another shirt to put in her bag before pausing and looking towards her bedroom door thinking of Sachiko's offer. "It's not like we'd get in real trouble, I mean they know we're getting married and have done...that. . ." Yumi trailed off as she sighed and threw the shirt in her hand onto the bag. "On second thought, I think I want to take a shower."

* * *

**About an hour later. . .**

Yumi made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen with a smile as she grabbed an apple from the table her mother was sitting at. "Good morning, I hope you slept well." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Yumi smiled at her with a nod.

"Good morning and yes we did sleep well." Yumi replied as her mother smiled and got up to refill her coffee cup.

"A good morning too I assume?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi blushed a little while looking away from her mother. "I couldn't help but notice when you were in the shower that Sachiko was missing too." She continued as she turned around and took a sip of her coffee. "Care to explain?"

Yumi swallowed the lump in her throat nervously as she scratched the back of her head. "W-Well. . ."

"You always were bad at lying." Mrs. Fukuzawa said with a sigh as Yumi gave up trying to think of an excuse. "You're not in trouble, Yumi. I would just prefer it if you made it less obvious you did such things, especially when at this house. I understand she is your wife, but...It's a parental thing."

"Sorry." Yumi bowed as her mother waved a hand at her unnecessary action.

"It's fine, Yumi. . . So what do you and Sachiko plan on doing today?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi stood back up straight.

"We actually planned on going shopping to get things for the new house. We wanted to try and stay their tonight." Yumi said as her mother remained silent for a moment while sliding her thumb around the rim of her cup. "Is that a problem?" Yumi asked noticing her mothers almost uneasy look.

"No." Mrs. Fukuzawa said shaking her head as she looked up from her coffee cup to Yumi. "It's just. . . My little girl is moving out." Mrs. Fukuzawa continued with a shrug as Yumi smiled and went over to her for a hug. She could tell by her mothers tone of voice that she wasn't upset by any of it, but more thoughtful or emotional about it.

"Don't worry mom, I will only be living about fifteen minutes away from here." Yumi said as she patted her mothers back. Mrs. Fukuzawa could only sigh as she held Yumi for a moment longer before letting her go.

"I know it's only fifteen minutes away, but it will still be different not having you home every night." Mrs. Fukuzawa explained as Yumi just kept her soft smile, she really didn't know what to say. Then again she probably couldn't say anything that would make her mother's mood change too much. "It's alright though, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, mom." Yumi said as she noticed her mother look over her shoulder. Yumi turned to see what she was looking at and saw Sachiko entering the kitchen.

"You two got a busy day, why don't you get going?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi turned back to her mother with a smile and nod.

* * *

**An hour or so later. . .**

"Yumi, do you think we will need any plates or anything like that for tonight?" Sachiko asked as she looked at the list in her hand as Yumi drove the car. The two had ended up getting breakfast together at a small restaurant before heading out. Their first priority was trying to get a bed if they could, but they weren't sure they would be able to have it delivered the same day so if it came down to it, an air mattress would work.

"I don't know if we will need them, but a few can't hurt just in case." Yumi replied as she came to a stop at a red stoplight. "We should probably get a couple and some silverware too for tonight."

"Yea, I will write those down." Sachiko said as she began to write and Yumi started driving again. Sachiko let out a small sigh when she lifted her head again and glanced around trying to think of what else they might need. It seemed like the list could be endless, but at the same time short because they were focused on getting the essentials for just the night.

"Hmm, how about a fan for the bedroom?" Yumi asked as Sachiko glanced over the list for a moment before writing it down.

"That's a good idea, we should probably get a towel or two too for the bathroom." Sachiko thought out loud as Yumi pulled into a parking lot and found a space. Sachiko read over the list quick before unbuckling her seat belt and climbing out of the car. "We should see if they have pillows and blankets here too."

"Yea, I'm sure they do, but I guess you never know." Yumi said as she grabbed the door handle and opened the door, holding it for Sachiko. Once inside both girls glanced around the store, it wasn't anything fancy or big for that matter. There were beds of all sorts set up for display all around the store with various aisles towards the right side that looked like it had blankets and such for whatever display you liked.

"I guess they have a blanket." Sachiko said as a man wearing casual black business pants and a tucked in white button up t-shirt approached them.

"Ladies, welcome, can I help you find anything in particular today?" The man asked with a sly grin as he glanced between the two.

Sachiko just sighed inwardly at this, she didn't feel like dealing with any guys trying to hook up with them. Either way though Yumi hadn't noticed this as she was too busy looking past him at some of the bed displays.

"Yes, actually, you can help us." Sachiko said as the guy's grin turned to a smile as he once again glanced over the two. "We're looking for a king sized bed that could possibly be delivered today."

The man paused for a moment as he brought out a small hand held device and started using his finger to search through it. "Alright, it looks like we only have two different mattresses that would be able to be delivered today, if you come right this way, I can show you which two they are." The man said as he turned and started walking next to Sachiko's right side while Yumi remained on her left.

"I have to warn you though a king size bed, might be a little large for just one person. We have much more affordable beds for single persons, unless you have someone I don't know about. . .?" The man explained slyly, never taking his eyes of Sachiko, which annoyed her beyond belief.

"You're right, I do need a bed big enough for two people and trust me you are not one of them." Sachiko said bluntly as Yumi's jaw basically dropped and the guy looked dumfounded for a moment. "You see the truth is, I need a king sized bed because I share a bed with her, she is my wife and we just bought a new house together."

"Sachiko?" Yumi asked a little confused as to what was going on, but then again she hadn't been paying any attention to the salesman.

"R-Right, well it's not my job to judge, just to help." The guy said taking a few steps forward which made Sachiko happy, it seemed he got the point. "Anyways, this was one of the beds here, it's the cheaper of the two, but it's still pretty comfy." He explained as Sachiko and Yumi sat on the end of it for a second.

"What do you think?" Sachiko asked as Yumi pressed down on the mattress.

"I like it, though I'm no mattress expert." Yumi replied as the guy walked over to another bed and looked at it's information.

"This is the other king size here that we could deliver today. This is the more expensive one, but it's got comfort control. It can be put into a sitting position and you can control how soft or firm both sides of the bed are."

"That sounds pretty nice." Yumi commented as the two stood and went over to that bed to try it out. They could immediately feel the difference and after playing with the control for a minute they were sold.

"We'll take it." Sachiko said as she glanced back to the guy. "I would also like it delivered today."

"Well if you have a vehicle that can transport it, it will be free, if not we can do it, but it will cost extra." The guy explained to the two as they stood up.

"Yes, we would need it delivered, the extra cost is fine, do you mind if we grab a blanket and some pillows with it?" Sachiko asked as the guy shook his head.

"No, not at all, it will take us a few minutes to get it ready to ship anyways, our drivers can follow you right to the house."

"Thank you, we will just be a minute." Sachiko said as they left the guy to get their order ready and went over to the blanket and pillow area.

"Sachiko, why did you say that to him?" Yumi asked as Sachiko sighed.

"Yumi, I could see it by the way he looked at us and by the way he never took his eyes off us. . . Don't even get me started on that obvious bed comment. . . He was laying subtle hints and I don't like people flirting with me or especially you." Sachiko said as she grabbed a blanket and started inspecting it. ". . .You're the only one that I want flirting with me." Sachiko continued quietly as Yumi smiled, she loved when Sachiko had her cute moments, which Yumi was sure she had only seen.

"You're the only one I would flirt with." Yumi said with a smile as she looked to the blanket Sachiko had been holding, but not really paying attention to. "What do you think of that blanket in your hand?" Yumi asked trying to change the subject which Sachiko realized.

"Well, I don't know, it's soft, it feels warm, I like the solid dark gray color and I think it is plenty big enough for us to get wrapped up in." Sachiko explained as Yumi's face turned red and Sachiko grinned at her slightly. "I love when you make that face, Yumi. Now if I could only see what your imaging." Sachiko continued as Yumi looked away from her feeling that her face turned an even darker shade of red. "Hmm, well perhaps you can show me later tonight, let's go get our bed."

"S-Sachiko!" Yumi squealed as Sachiko leaned in an gave her a quick kiss on the lips before taking her hand and the blanket towards the pillow section.

* * *

**About an hour later at home. . .**

"Alright, let me open the front door for you." Sachiko said as she looked through her keys to find the one to the house. Once the door was open she let Yumi pass before motioning the guys delivering the mattress in. "Our bedroom is right up the stairs, second door on the right." Sachiko explained as the guys gave her a nod and went outside to start moving the bed.

"While they are doing that we could grab some of our bags and bring them into the kitchen." Yumi suggested as Sachiko turned to her and nodded.

"Yes, let's just keep out of their way though, I don't exactly like having two unknown guys in our home." Sachiko said as Yumi chuckled a little before hugging Sachiko's arm.

"Don't worry, I'll stay right by your side the whole time." Yumi explained knowing Sachiko was uncomfortable around any guys she didn't really know. Sachiko really did hate men and would always go a bit defensive when they were around.

"Good, then let's go get our bags. I don't think setting up our bed should take too long." Sachiko said as she started for the front door with Yumi.

* * *

**About twenty minutes later. . .**

Sachiko turned from the counter as she heard the movers come down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her and Yumi had everything spread out on the counters that they had bought from the store.

"Alright, everything is all setup, we just need you to sign this saying that we delivered it." One of the movers said as he handed Sachiko a piece of paper and a pen. Once the paper was signed the guy took back his pen and gave Sachiko and Yumi a wave before turning and leaving with his partner.

Sachiko let out a sigh of relief when she heard the front door shut.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked as she turned from the table to Sachiko who just shook her head.

"It's nothing, I just didn't like having two guys in our house when we're alone." Sachiko admitted as she went over and grabbed a few of the candles they had bought. "I-I just don't trust them." Sachiko continued quite defensively as Yumi chuckled.

"I thought something was bothering you." Yumi teased as Sachiko turned to her and sighed with a serious look on her face.

"Yumi, I'm serious, what if they went after you." Sachiko said as Yumi paused for a moment before nodding. "I don't even know what I would do if that happened."

"Yes but what about the other way around, what if something happened to you?" Yumi asked as Sachiko shrugged.

"As long as you're alright, I would be fine."

"No, Sachiko, that would not be alright! That would be unbearable." Yumi exclaimed as Sachiko shrugged again and Yumi sighed. "Alright, we're changing the subject, today is supposed to be a happy day. No one other than me is ever going to touch you end of story."

Sachiko just blushed a little and nodded as she glanced down to the candles in her hand. "I-I like it that way. . . . Anyways, I think today will be a happy day, after all it's our first night in our own house." Sachiko said with the excitement of their moving in returning. "Now I'm going to go put these upstairs you should come with, we can check out the new bed."

Yumi just blushed a little as she nodded and followed Sachiko out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Oh wow, it looks a lot bigger in here than it did at the store." Sachiko commented as she went into the bathroom and set the candles down. Once back in the room she saw Yumi spread out on the bed essentially hogging it all. Sachiko just raised an eyebrow in challenge and she climbed into the bed and pinned Yumi down.

Yumi's eyes shot open immediately as they were met by Sachiko who had a grin on her face and a devious look in her eyes. "How do you like the bed?" Sachiko asked playfully as Yumi glanced to her hands before blushing.

"It's getting better." Yumi replied shyly as she looked back to Sachiko who's grin just widened a little bit before leaning down and giving Yumi a kiss. "Still getting better." Yumi whispered once their lips separated just barley from the kiss.

"Then let's see if I can make this great then." Sachiko whispered back as she placed her left hand on Yumi's hip and pressed her lips against hers again. Yumi felt a small shiver run up her back as Sachiko's hand ran up the side of her body until they landed in a spot that made her gasp. Sachiko just smiled as Yumi broke the kiss and took a deep breath as her body quaked a little.

This was all Sachiko needed to pull Yumi into a sitting position in her lap. While sharing small kisses, Yumi felt Sachiko's hands run up her back under her shirt. Yumi was paralyzed from the feel of Sachiko's hands against her bare back, so much so that she didn't even notice that Sachiko had unhooked her bra.

In one move of pulling Yumi's shirt up her bra fell and exposed everything Sachiko had wanted as her lips went from Yumi's down to her newly exposed area. Yumi sucked in her breath and threw her head back a little as Sachiko switched from one breast to her other.

Yumi bit her bottom lip as Sachiko continued to the point where she couldn't help but let out a small moan. Sachiko grinned widely from this and took it as a queue to stop what she was doing and remove Yumi's shirt, tossing it to wherever in the room it would land. Once Yumi's bra followed the same fate as her shirt she felt herself being pushed back onto the bed as Sachiko climbed over top of her again.

This time the kisses were deeper and more passion filled as Yumi felt Sachiko's hand fiddling with the button on her jeans. Once loose Yumi raised her hips to allow Sachiko ease in removing them. "This is where the fun really starts." Sachiko teased as she slowly started to pull at Yumi's pants.

_Ding dong!_

Sachiko stopped at Yumi's knees and looked towards the door to their bedroom quickly. All fear of being caught washed away when she remembered they were in their own bedroom in their own house.

"Nooo, go away." Yumi grumbled as Sachiko glanced back to her with a sigh and a defeated look that matched Yumi's.

"If only that worked." Sachiko said as she gave Yumi one last long kiss.

_Ding dong!_

"This will have to wait until later I guess." Sachiko said as she climbed out of bed and collected Yumi's clothing from the floor. Once she was dressed and proper Sachiko made her way out of their bedroom and down towards the door where she could see a bunch of girls gathered. With one last look up the stairs to make sure Yumi was alright to be seen she opened the door just as Sei pressed the doorbell one more time. "Figures you would be the one ringing the doorbell." Sachiko sighed as Sei smiled widely.

"Sachiko, where is your phone, I tried to call you like four times." Youko said as she took a step forward and gave Sachiko a hug as the rest followed past Sachiko into the house.

"Sorry, I left it in the kitchen." Sachiko said as she looked up to Yumi.

"We weren't interrupting anything were we?" Shimako asked when she noticed that Yumi looked almost winded and didn't help that her face still held a pink hue.

"No, we just got a new bed." Yumi said just as Sachiko said her excuse.

"We were exercising."

"Exercising in bed, now that's an exercise I could get into." Sei teased as Sachiko blushed, Yumi looked away, and Youko smacked the back of her head. "Rough can be fun." Sei joked as she took a step away from Youko still rubbing the back of her head. Youko just gave her an angry glare before turning back to Sachiko.

"Exercising or whatever it was you two were doing aside, we came here to see the house and talk a little. We know it was a little intrusive, but your mother said we should be able to find you here." Youko said as she looked to Yumi who started making her way down the stairs to Sachiko's side.

"Yes, we went shopping and got enough things to stay the night." Yumi explained as she finally joined Sachiko's side.

"That sounds fun." Touko commented as Yumi smiled and gave a nod.

"Why don't we go see the kitchen, we don't really have any chairs or anything yet, but we can talk in there." Sachiko said as their friends took off their shoes and made their way into the kitchen with Sachiko and Yumi following.

"Oh, wow this is really nice." Youko commented as she entered the kitchen and like the rest of the girls found a free spot to stand or lean against a counter. "So when do you two plan on having the house warming party?"

"I can get you a great deal on alcohol." Sei said as Yoshino rolled her eyes.

"That's exactly what we need, them drunk with one another in front of people this time."

"Yea, that may not be the best idea." Noriko commented as Touko nodded.

"I agree, I don't want to see my cousin or Onee-sama naked."

"Touko-chan, whose side are you on?!" Yumi asked in embarrassment as Sachiko looked to Youko who just looked at the other girls and shrugged with a little nod.

"They have a point, I mean the last time you two got drunk together, you destroyed a hotel room and got married." Youko explained as the other girls nodded.

"Yea and you kept us up all night with your moaning." Sei threw in as Sachiko and Yumi both blushed deeply. "It was probably good for you two though."

"Alright, we get it!" Yumi finally exclaimed as she put her hands up to silence Sei who glanced to Youko to ensure she wasn't about to get hit. "We haven't really talked about it yet anyways. We've had more important things to deal with." Yumi continued as she looked to Sachiko with an almost excited smile. "I-I proposed to Sachiko, officially." Yumi continued as all the girls gasped and smiled in excitement.

"What did she say?!" Yoshino asked as Rei covered her eyes with her hand and shook her head as everyone looked at Yoshino thoroughly confused. Yoshino blinked once or twice before glancing around realizing what she had just asked. "I-I guess if she turned you down you wouldn't have been doing it when we showed up." Yoshino reasoned as she scratched the back of her head hoping everyone would take their attention off her.

Sachiko decided to ignore it and speak before Sei could make a comment. "I said yes, of course. We haven't discussed any details yet though, except that we want to have it here in the backyard."

"Why not have the house warming party be your wedding?" Touko asked as Sachiko paused for a moment before glancing down to Yumi like she had just solved a great mystery. Yumi must have realized it also because she had the same look on her face.

"T-That's a great idea, Touko-chan." Yumi said as Youko gave a small clap and cheered quietly.

"Yay, I love weddings!"

"Not going to faint this time are you?" Sei asked as Youko looked to and shook her head with smile.

"Nope and if I did I would expect you to catch me." Youko replied a little playfully as all the girls except Sei, Yumi, and Sachiko looked at her funny.

"S-She meant if I didn't she would kill me, because...I am standing next to her." Sei said as a very weak excuse which Youko had to straighten up and agree with. "We're totally not a couple or anything, eh-hem, you know like that or. . . . ." Sei trailed off as she let out a sigh and looked to Sachiko. "So a wedding in the backyard, that sounds amazing!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Rei asked as Sei turned to her and threw her hands up in surrender.

"Fine you got me I slept with her!. . . I'm going outside before she kills me." Sei said frantically as she made her way out of the room leaving a wide eyed speechless Youko to watch her retreat.

Yumi just shared a quick glance with Sachiko as the room remained silent.

"Y-Yes, a backyard wedding." Sachiko finally said breaking the silence knowing that Youko wouldn't speak and no one was brave enough to say anything to her at this moment. "I think it will work quite well with this house warming party idea, we wanted to have it soon anyways." Sachiko continued as the rest of the girls tried to take their attention of Youko who was looking confused and rather uncomfortable at the moment.

"Why doesn't everyone just take a tour of the house?" Yumi finally asked after another moment of silence. All the girls instantly agreed as they somewhat scrambled out of the kitchen in every which way.

Sachiko took a step towards Youko but was stopped when Youko took a deep breath and looked at her. "I-I want to kill her, but I love her." Youko finally admitted as Sachiko raised and eyebrow and watched Youko push off from the counter and head outside to where Sei was.

"What just happened?" Yumi asked as Sachiko turned to her with an equally confused look on her face.

"I have no idea. . . I'm still slightly annoyed that I don't have you bare in our bedroom right now." Sachiko replied as Touko cleared her throat getting their attention. "T-Touko-chan, I didn't hear you walk into the kitchen."

"Every time I come near you two lately, I feel as though my innocence dies a little more." Touko commented as Yumi sighed feeling as though she had let her petite soeur down.

"Touko, you shouldn't feel like that. Sachiko and I love each other and this just happens to be what two people in love do from time to time." Yumi explained as Touko raised her head and looked at Yumi questioningly.

"Onee-sama, I know, I was being sarcastic." Touko replied as she looked away from Yumi. "Besides you two don't do it from time to time. I'm convinced it's more like every fifteen minutes on a slow day."

Yumi just sighed in defeat as Sachiko came to her rescue and wrapped her arms around her from behind. "Don't worry, Yumi, she is just jealous of what we have."

Touko just rolled her eyes, especially when she saw how happy Yumi was from Sachiko's simple words. "Right, well whenever you two love birds are done with your moment we were wondering if you'd like to show us around a little?"

Sachiko smiled with a nod as she released Yumi from the hug and took her hand. "Let's start in the entry way."

* * *

**Over at the Ogasawara mansion. . .**

Touro sighed as he looked out the window towards the sky while leaning back in his chair twiddling his thumbs lost in thought. One thought being of his wife and what she had told him the other day. Touro took a deep breath as he held up the ring in his hand thinking of his wife.

After a minute of staring he sighed again rubbing his eyes this time as he thought of Sachiko with Yumi standing by her side. He just shook his head when he thought of that night when he found out and how Sachiko and Yumi had stood up against him. Never in his life had Sachiko done something like that, but he was starting to realize this was important.

Sachiko had not contacted him and he started to wonder if she really would throw away her name to be with Yumi.

"_Sayako, I'm sorry. . "_

"_You're saying that to the wrong person. . . Think about what you've done, until then I will be staying with a friend trying to convince my daughter that her father doesn't hate her."_

Touro sighed at the memory and looked down at the ring again before turning in his seat and grabbing the phone pausing for a moment before putting it up to his ear and dialing a number.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright so there it is! I hope you liked it and I know I kind of ended it as a cliff hanger! I actually had a scene in mind where. . . You know what I haven't decided if this will be a two part day or not yet so you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! (I really feel evil now for starting that and leaving you hanging twice in about 30 seconds O.o) Anyways, I did have stuff for this chapter but I think it was in a good spot and I am happy with it.

Now for the bad news. The story will go on, but I cannot say how long it will take me to post updates. College starts on Monday for me and I have a language class, a math class, and 2 english classes. What I'm trying to say is I will be very busy as I'm still working too. I'm not going to sugar coat it and say I will try and have a new you did what about every 20-30 days like I have been lately. To be quite honest I am hoping I can get one around that mark. I will try and make it a point to update my profile from now on to keep everyone up to date on my progress starting next week.

If I forget (which probably will happen) PM me leave me a review or however you feel like contacting me and I would be more than happy to tell you how things are going! I hope you likeed the story and I hope you can understand!


End file.
